


I set you on fire babe then down came the lightning on me

by danielle0216



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I suck at tags!, Liam likes it a little rough sometimes but zayn doesnt mind, M/M, Multi, Zayn is a little shit, gigi is zayns beard, liam has slight PTSD, liam is hurt and angry until he isnt anymore, secret sex/blowjobs/liam tops most of the time, smut/fluff/minor character death/ firefighter Liam/Musician Zayn, zayn is in the closet (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielle0216/pseuds/danielle0216
Summary: Liam Payne is a 26 year old firefighter for wolverhampton fire department but when a tragedy hits him hard and his life starts to spiral out of control he decides to leave it all behind and move to LA to live with his childhood best friend and big time music producer Niall Horan. Niall is currently producing an up and coming R&B artist Zayn Malik who is a little rough around the edges but has a heart of gold! He just might be the one that will save Liam from himself!





	1. just a small town boy wanting to be a hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I am pretty excited and will be posting chapter by chapter as I write them. Please feel free to let me know what you think :)

Liam was 10 when he knew he wanted to be a firefighter. It was career day Nialls dad had sauntered into the room in his full firefighting gear he talked about fire safety and even told a few stories of the people he saved. Liam was in total awe then all of a sudden the boy next to him started to cough and gag. Everyone started to panic they didn’t know what was happening to their class mate. Nialls dad intervened and grabbed the boy from behind and began to push on his chest vigorously when the cap to a marker came flying from the boys mouth! He took a deep breath and started to cry but everyone else had started to clap and cheer for the firefighter who just saved their classmates life! Liam knew then and there that he wanted to save people.

10 years later that is exactly what he did. Liam attended Uni with Niall by his side. Niall had been Liams best friend ever since career day when Liam went over to Niall and said “ your dad is a real life super hero mate thats sick” Niall smiled and pride swelled his chest from there on out the 2 boys were inseparable. Niall was studying Arts administration and Commercial Music. While Liam was working hard to earn his Masters degree in Fire Science. School never came easy to Liam he had been bullied through out secondary school because he took longer to loose his baby fat and was relatively quiet. Kids thought he was strange because he liked comic books over footie and boys over girls. Niall never cared though he was always the first one ready to throw down in Liams defense and even when they got to Uni and Liam had hit a major growth spurt along with taking up boxing Niall being the scrappy best mate that he was never let anyone treat him poorly. He was Liams best mate and the only person who really understood him and thats why it was so hard for Liam when Niall told him that after graduation he was moving to LA to pursue his dream in composing and producing music. Listen Liam you could come with me Im sure there are plenty of fire stations in Los Angelous Niall said so full of excitement! Come on Ni you know I cant your dad already got me a spot as a candidate in his fire house I cant let him down not after all he has done for me plus all my family is here. Justin is here he said in more of a lower tone. Niall grunted and rolled his eyes at Liam. Ya okay I can see why you wouldn’t want to leave your family or let my dad down but come on Liam Justin is not even top 10 reasons to stay in boring old Wolverhampton. The guy is a tool mate and forgive my language but just because he bounces up and down on ya cock after a night out getting pissed with his pals doesn’t mean he’s worth putting your life on hold for. Liam sucked in a deep breath and looked at Niall with such a serious face and said thats not all our relationship is about Niall sometimes we just like to be together in the quiet...while he sticks his tongue in my ass. Niall stood from where he was sitting and pushed Liam over who was laughing hysterically. But in all seriousness Ni Im not looking for a boyfriend or anything serious I know this thing with Justin has an expiration date but its going to be nice to have someone to let off some steam with after a long shift at the fire house. S’not like you are going to be around to keep and eye on me. Niall looked at Liam with a sad pout and told him that no matter how far he moved or how long they went with out seeing each other they would always be best mates. They kept that promise. Niall came home every Thanksgiving and Christmas for the last 5 years and Liam even went to LA and caught a Chargers game with Niall. He remembers being so confused by the rules of American football. Wait so they are allowed to tackle each other ? Liam exclaimed! Niall nodded his head and chuckled. While wearing those tight pants Liam asked with such a serious tone. Yes Liam why are you interested in the players pants? Oh no reason mate just thinking of a new career path Liam answered while wagging his very bushy eye brows. Oh fuck me Niall yelled while tossing back his beer. 

It was December of 2017 and Liam had made Lieutenant in under 5 years which was pretty impressive to say the least. He was the youngest Lieutenant in Londons District and very loved and respected through out Wolverhampton. They had named him “Home Town Hero” after he rescued 2 teenage girls from a ferris wheel that caught fire at the local town fair. He had been at the fair on a date with this girl Sophia that his mom had set him up with. Liam never really defined his sexuality while he knew he liked boys a long time ago he also found girls attractive too so when his mom suggested he take out the smart and pretty young lady she met at yoga on his only night off that month he figured why not? They were standing at the ring toss game Liam desperately trying to win that stuffed koala bear that sophia had her eye on when he heard the screams. Help someone call 911 the ferris wheel is on fire! Liam dropped the rings from the silly game to the ground and took off running towards the screams. When he got to the ferris wheel people were running and pushing and climbing out from the carts as they swung back and forth. As he got closer he saw that the mechanical box was burning and the fire was spreading up the entire ferris wheel. He could see at the very top there was someone in one of the carts screaming for help Liam knew the fire department wouldn’t get here in time this fire was burning fast! He sprang into action and started to climb the body of the ferris wheel. People were yelling for him to get down that he was going to get himself killed but he just kept on climbing. When he reached the top of the ferris wheel he saw 2 young girls maybe 14 or 15 holding each other with tears running down their cheeks. Okay girls listen to me very carefully Liam said in a very calm and soothing voice My name is Liam Payne and Im and off duty firefighter Im going to get you girls to the ground safely but I need you to stay calm and do exactly what I say. The girls both shook their heads in agreement. First tell me your names he said. Im lyla a small brown haired girl with glowing green eyes said and this is Savannah pointing to the girl to her right. Okay Lyla im going to need you to come closer to the door and take my hand. The girl inched closer to Liam and he could sense the panic that rose in her chest as she saw how high up they were and how quickly the fire was moving towards them. I cant im going to fall she cried oh my god I dont want to die! Hey look at me Liam said no one is dying tonight take my hand! Lyla did what she was told and Liam pulled her to his chest. Okay now I need you to slide around me and get on my back hold on as tight as you can Im going to grab Savannah now. Lyla shimmied her way to Liams back and clung to him. Not exactly the koala I was hoping for he whispered to himself. Okay Savannah I need you to do exactly as Lyla did and take my hand. She did what he asked and he took her tight to his chest. With Savannah clinging to his front and Lyla clinging to his back Liam carefully made his way down the ferris wheel. Girls whatever you do dont let go and dont look down and we will all be just fine i promise! The girls held on tight and squeezed their eyes shut before they knew it they heard a thud which was Liams feet hitting the ground. Everyone was cheering and clapping just like they did for Nialls dad on career day and this time it was Liam swelling with pride. He walked the 2 girls to a waiting ambulance to get checked out while the fire department worked on putting out the flames. People were clapping him on the back and calling him a hero but Liam was always so modest he mumbled something like “ just doing my job” When they got to his SUV sophia pounced on him like a dog in heat pulling at his belt buckle obviously turned on by his heroic act. She gave him a blowie right there in the parking lot of the fair and normally Liam wouldnt do such things out in the open like that but the Adrenaline got the best of him. He came hot and hard down her throat with a loud grunt. When she pulled off of him he felt exhausted and over whelmed and suggested he take her home. Sophia agreed and pecked his cheek before climbing out of his truck. She looked back at Liam and said call me again sometime and winked. Liam knew he wasnt going to call her again their date had been mediocre at best before the whole fire thing and the blow job well she offered. After another very long shift Liam took off towards his flat and when he arrived saw his door was slightly ajar. Umm hello who’s in there? Liam yelled as he slowly pushed open the door. Walking in he grabbed his hockey stick that was by his gym bag and tried again, whoever you are ya best just come out now I have a hockey stick and im not afraid to use it. Just then a brown haired boy with a little scruff on his chin came strutting out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. Oi Payno you looking to score! Jesus Christ Niall! Liam yelled what the fuck are you doing in my flat? How did you even get it? Come on man I had ya mom make me a key when I was here for Thanksgiving You know your casa is my casa or something like that? Liam laughed and pulled his best friend in for a hug. Jesus Payno you getting soft on me in your old age? They both laughed and after Liam had a shower he started to tell Niall about a great save he had this week over some beers it was well into the morning when Liam suggested they get some sleep he was on the evening shift tomorrow. 

The next night Liam left Niall at his flat and headed off to his shift. It was a pretty quiet night so far when the alarms sounded. House Fire 1114 Barnabay Square. Liam jumped to his feet panic rising in his chest. Deputy Chief Horan looked at Liam, Payne thats Nicolas house? Yes was all Liam  
could say before taking off towards the truck. As the fire engines zipped down the street Liam was fidgeting in his seat. When they pulled up to the flat it was fully engulfed in flames. Oh My God Nic!! Liam yelled he took of running towards the house his squad was right behind him. Nicola and Stephen are the only 2 occupants find them and get them out he shouted before entering the burning house. Liam was frantically searching for his sister screaming her name. When he heard a small voice from upstairs. He climbed the burning stairs 3 at a time motioning for his team to follow him. He got to the door at the back of the house that was full of fire thats when he heard her. Liam help me Liam!!! Nic Im coming I gut you step away from the door he yelled. Liam attempted to open the door but the flames were fierce, all he could hear was his sisters screams coming from the other side. I coming Nic just hang on. Liam booted the door as hard as he could once twice three times before it was busted open. He saw his sister laying on the floor unconscious. Liam scooped her up in his arms and started towards the stairs where his team had already started to put out the flames. He got his sister to a waiting paramedic and laid her on the gurney. Come on Nic open your eyes Liam begged. She laid there still as the paramedic attempted CPR. No sign of a pulse she said. Liam was crowding his sister while she laid there lifeless. Sir you need to stand back the woman in blue was telling him. He watched as they worked on his sister praying to who ever would listen that she would be okay. She wasnt. Time of death 11:37pm Liam heard the paramedic rattle off to her partner. Liam fell to the ground as Chief Horan slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close a violent sob left Liams chest. Just as Liam was able to bring himself to his feet he saw Stephen leap from his car screaming his girlfriends name! After that everything went dark.


	2. Sometimes the hero needs a little saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was more of Liams back story and I promise the next one will have zayn content. I plan to go back and forth between Liam and Zayns POV’s

The weeks after his sisters death are all a blur to him. He was placed on a mandatory leave of absence from work so that he could grieve the death of Nicola properly. So that is what he did. He drank and drank until he was too numb to feel the pain. Christmas was pretty much non existent and Liam hadn’t seen his parents since the funeral. He couldn’t bring himself to look them in the eyes not that he was ever sober long enough to try. It was almost the end of January and Niall stayed in Wolverhampton longer than he originally planned he couldn’t just leave his best mate while he was going through such a difficult time in his life. Liam stumbled into his flat sometime after midnight when he heard Niall on the phone. He couldn’t make out the whole conversation but it sounded like Niall was trying to calm someone called Zayn down! Pfft what kind of name is Zayn! Liam scoffed. Niall let out a deep sigh. I know how long i’ve been gone Zayn but I cant just leave him now he is my best friend and he is on a mission to destroy his liver. Im not on a sunny vacation here pal i’m freezing my nuts off and trying to figure out how to stop Liam from drinking himself to death. Id much rather be there where its warm and I can do my job. Niall must not of heard Liam come in because he startled when Liam snatched the phone from his hand. Hello Zayn is it Liam slurred? Don’t you worry your majesty Niall will be on the next flight back to L.A. because I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER! he shouted directly in Nialls face before dropping the phone to the floor and storming off into his bedroom and slamming the door. Niall bent down and picked up his phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. One week Zee just give me one more week to get him sorted then ill be home and you will have my full attention. One week Nialler or I swear i’ll send Louis there to drag you home. Niall laughed Im honestly surprised you haven’t done that already. Yeah well I was feeling bad for your friend Liam up until about 10 minutes ago that is. He was awfully rude just now ya know? Ya i know he isn’t himself lately Zee he has been through a lot over the last month. Care to enlighten me with the gory details mate zayn asked? S’not my story to tell and besides I need to get some sleep its almost 1am here we will talk soon bye Zee. Niall hung up before Zayn could respond he knew how pushy and stubborn Zayn could be and he wouldn’t stop asking questions about Liams situation. He padded over to the living room and got comfortable on the couch he has been sleeping on for the last month. 

Liam woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He groaned loudly before looking at the screen it was a text from a number that wasn’t saved in his contact list : hey stud just checking to see if you got home okay you were pretty wasted! anyways call me id love to see what else that tongue can do!  
Liam groaned even louder then the first time clearly he hooked up at the bar last night but he remembers nothing. He tossed his phone on the bed deciding that responding would be a bad idea he isn’t even sure if it was a bird or a bloke texting him. Good going Payno he mumbles to himself as he pads into the bathroom. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry which seemed to be the new normal for him these days. He brushed his teeth and tossed on an old tee shirt before making his way to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Liam was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Niall, Chief Horan and some blonde woman with glasses who resembled a secretary in a doctors office sitting in his living room. Umm what are you all doing in my flat Liam asked nervously while scratching at the back of his neck. Chief Horan spoke first. Sit down Liam the Chief demanded and Liam sat immediately. Liam was annoyed at his presence but he was still his mentor,someone he looked up to and most importantly his boss so Liam was going to respect him. Liam looked over to the woman sitting in the chair across from him and Chief Horan spoke up,this is Katie Brett she is a grieve councilor for the fire department and I think you could benefit from a couple of private sessions with her. I don’t need a shrink Liam scoffed! I’m not a shrink Lieutenant Payne I’m a grief councilor. Hearing her call him by his rank rattled something inside of him and it made him feel on edge. Ya well I don’t need one of those either I’m grieving just fine thank you very much he snarled! That is not how my son here tells it the Chief said. He tells me you have been finding comfort at the bottom of a bottle of jack and one night stands nearly every night since the funeral! He raises his eyebrow at liam. Liam coughs and shrinks into his seat shooting Niall a betrayed look. Niall just shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head. Sir listen with all do respect Liam began to say before he was cut off by Miss Brett. Just one session Lieutenant and I promise if you don’t think  
I can help you then you never have to see me again. Liam stood up and puffed out his chest he was beyond annoyed now he was pissed off! I save people every single day he shouted I run into burning buildings when everyone else is running out and I don’t even think twice about it but the one time the one fucking time saving someone really matters and I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t save my sister and now I cant even look my parents in the eyes because I let their only daughter die! Do you really think talking to you about my “feelings” is going to ever make that shame and guilt I feel go away? Well I will save you a lot of time Miss Brett and tell you that it won’t. Now thank you all for coming its been fun he snaps in a sarcastic tone but I’m going to take a shower and when I come out I’d appreciate you be gone. He starts towards the bathroom then turns around looking straight at Niall and says ALL OF YOU! before slamming the bathroom door. 

It’s been a few days since Niall’s ambush and Liam hasn’t heard from him. He feels a little guilty about how he reacted but he shakes it off as he takes another swig from the bottle of whiskey. Maybe he finally went back to LA he thinks to himself. He pushes Niall far from his mind when his phone buzzes! (chief H): Lieutenant Payne I will need you at the fire station by 4pm the administration is requesting a psych eval before you can be cleared for active duty! be on time and be SOBER!  
Liam looks at his watch its 2:15pm Fuck! he shouts pulling at his hair. I am so screwed he says to himself. He hops to his feet grabbing a RedBull from the fridge and downing it quickly hoping it will sober him up by the time he has to be at the fire station. He turns the tap to his shower to cold and steps in. He gasps at how cold it is. Shaking his head because he hasn’t had to take a cold shower since he was a teenager trying to get rid of his erection after watching the fit boy from his math class strip off his sweaty shirt after an intense footie match. He stays in the shower for a long time thinking about his Uni days with Niall and how the boy always had his back. The guilt he felt earlier comes back with a vengeance as he slides down to the shower floor and starts to sob. 

its 3:54pm when he walks into the station. He is greeted by his squad with warm hugs and he is praying they don’t smell the whiskey from earlier on his breath. Ah Lieutenant right on time Chief says. Follow me. Liam follows behind and is led into the conference room where he sees Niall. Whats going on Liam asks confused? Then he recognizes them the 2 teenage girls from the ferris wheel fire and behind them its Joey the 7 year old boy he saved from a burning car that crashed on the freeway awhile back. He is clutching his mothers hand nervously but he is smiling at Liam. He glances around the room seeing the faces of the many people he has saved through the years. Wha whats going on Liam stutters? Thats when Niall speaks up. The other day at your flat you said “the only save that mattered and i failed” but look around Liam every save matters. These people wouldn’t be standing here it wasn’t for you. You are the bravest guy I know besides my pops here and it pains me that you are hurting like you are but if you will let us we want to help you heal. Liam was standing there completely speechless with tears streaming down his face. Joey the boy from the crash let go of his moms hand and walked over to Liam he looked up through glassy eyes and said “your sister is in heaven just like my dad and now we both have angels watching over us” Liam kneeled down and pulled the boy into a tight hug and whispered thank you into his ear. Liam spent the rest of the evening at the fire station just hanging out with his squad and Niall. His chest felt a little lighter when he got home that night. Him and Niall had a long chat and Liam apologized for being a right twat as Niall so kindly put it. They hugged for a long time before Liam headed off to his bedroom. 

The next morning he woke up to the smell of bacon and to his surprise his head wasn’t pounding and his throat wasn’t dry. He walked into his kitchen to see Niall shoving bacon down his throat like someone was going to take it from him. Morning mate he said with his mouth full you hungry? Liam giggled and fuck it felt good to laugh. Whats your hurry Nialler you trying to eat all the crispy bacon before I can get to it? Nah bro there is plenty however I do have a flight to catch. Liam’s shoulders sagged a little he knew his best mate would have to return to his job just like he would eventually but he was sad that Niall was leaving. They said their goodbyes and just like that Niall was gone and Liam was alone and his chest felt heavy again. He spent the whole afternoon cleaning and watching netflix trying to stay busy but it was a bust. As soon as night fell Liam took off towards the pub he needed a drink and perhaps a warm body to lay next to. He walked passed the house that has been haunting his dreams for the last month and the anger began to rise in his chest. He pushed through the doors of the pub and took a seat at the bar but before he could order there were long thin arms being thrown around his neck and a gorgeous brunette was kissing his cheek. Liam had no idea who she was maybe she thought he was someone else. He gently removes her arms from around him and says uhh do I know you? She looks at him for a minute then her expression changes from giggly to angry. Are you kidding me Liam she all but screams! Are you telling me that you don’t remember me? Liam’s face is bright red as he answers umm should I? Well considering I sucked your dick in the bathroom of this very bar just last week I’m going to go with YES! Liam nearly falls off the stool trying to back away from the very angry brunette standing in front of him. She takes a sip of her drink before throwing the rest in Liams face. Go to hell Payne she yells as she walks out of the bar. This is really not the way he pictured his night going so he gets up and heads back to his flat. He walked into his bathroom to start his shower since he was sticky from the pink drink he was now wearing. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stands there staring at his reflection. What happened to you he whispers to himself before climbing into his steaming hot shower. When Liam gets out he tugs on a pair of grey joggers and his tight blue shirt that has his departments logo on the front and Lieutenant Payne on the back. He sits on his bed and starts scrolling through the pictures on his phone. They are mostly of his squad some of him and Niall and then he comes across a picture that was taken during Thanksgiving its of him his mom his dad and his sister. They are all standing in front of the fire station in hairnets because they were serving dinner to the homeless that day. Liam had his arms gripped tightly around his older sister both smiling from ear to ear. FUCK THIS! Liam mumbles he pulls a duffle from under his bed and starts throwing in some clothes. He calls an uber and waits out front. When he gets in the man driving asks where we going mate? The airport Liam orders. The car pulls onto the road and he watches as his flat disappears from sight. He passes that house the one that haunts him and whispers a tiny goodbye. Nine hours later and Liam is walking up to Nialls door step. He rings the bell expecting Niall to be the one standing there when the door flies open. Its definitely not Niall it’s a tall thin man with olive skin and golden eyes and hair as black as the hole in Liams heart. WOW the man standing in the door way says I know Niall missed my birthday but a sexy firefighting stripper all to myself is a little over the top even for me. Ugh not a stripper mate Liam says his tone sounding clipped and annoyed. Is Niall home? You can tell him it’s Liam. The dark haired boys mouth drops and he yelps out an “‘oh fuck im such an idiot” before slamming the door in Liams face.


	3. I closed the door and you closed your heart

Liam was stood outside Niall’s house feeling frustrated and utterly confused as to why the tan boy with the nice eyes slammed the door in his face after assuming he was a male stripper. He could hear a voice from the other said of the door yelling for Niall. A few moments later the door was being ripped open again but this time it was the familiar face that he knows and loves. Payno!!! Niall screeched what the hell are you doing here lad you miss me already? Liam smiled and mumbled yeah something like that now you going to invite me in or what? Niall was scurrying to take the bag from Liam’s hand and pulled him inside to give him a proper hug. Liam noticed that the handsome yet rude man that slammed the door in his face was no where to be found. Niall pulled back and looked Liam up and down, ya alright Payno yeah? Everything is alright? He looked worried so Liam just smiled and said “ya all good bro just needed to get away and ya always telling me I should give California a try so here I am” Ugh what about work Li? Liam dropped his head, ya about that I don’t think I can be a firefighter anymore. Niall’s eyes practically popped out of his head as he squealed a loud WHAT! Jesus Ni calm down you’ll wake the dead and honestly I made up my mind and I’m not going back so can I stay or not? Liam felt that anger in his chest again and he hated it specially when it was directed towards Niall but he was tired and a little hungry the flight was long and they only served snack size pretzels. Ya Li of course you can stay let me show you to one of the guest rooms i’m sure you are exhausted, Liam shook his head and followed Niall up the giant staircase. This was his first time in Niall’s house since he had it rebuilt and man was it nice. Not a bad setup you gut here Nialler maybe I should look into being a music producer. Niall laughed and made a comment about Liam being too tone deaf to produce anything worth listening to. Liam put his hand over his chest pretending to be offended. So who was that rude man that shut the door on me? Liam asked as he kicked off his trainers and plopped down on the king size bed. Oh thats just Zayn sorry about that by the way he lacks people skills sometimes but he’s a solid lad. Zayn Liam repeats a few times why do I feel like I have heard that name before he says scratching at his chin like he is trying to think. Well probably because I have been producing his album for over 8 months! Oh yeah and there was that time a few weeks ago when you came home drunk while I was on a call with him and you took the phone yelling something like you didn’t need a babysitter. Liam’s eyes go wide and he covered his face with his hands. Oh shit Ni I’m so sorry I don’t even remember. Forget about it mate I’m sure he has. He thought I was a stripper ya know? Liams face started to turn red when Niall fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter. S’not funny ya prick Liam whined as he poked Niall in the side. Its pretty funny and hey maybe that could be your true calling. I know a guy if you know what I mean. Oh shut up you twat and get out i’m knackered liam said while throwing a pillow off Niall’s head. Alright alright i’ll leave you alone no need to get violent. Niall backed away with his hands up as if he was surrendering. I’ll be down in the studio if you need me, help yourself to whatever ya want. He shut the door softly and Liam laid down on the bed sleep coming faster than he thought it would. 

[ The screams were getting louder and the flames were licking at his skin! He could hear her shouting his name. LIAM HELP LIAM PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I’m coming Nic just hang on he shouted as he tried to kick open the door but it wouldn’t budge. His skin was burning hot and he was struggling to breath but the damn door wouldn’t open]

Hey Liam! Liam! You alright mate? Two strong hands were griping his shoulders and shaken them violently. Liam opened his eyes to see that Zayn was sitting next to him on the bed both his hands on Liams body. Liam tensed up immediately and was breathing heavily. Zayn swiped a hand through Liams hair and softly whispered it was just a nightmare Liam you’re okay. Liam sat up quickly swatting Zayn’s hand away from his head and Zayn nearly fell off the bed. Jesus what the hell did you do that for Zayn yelped? Why are you in my room? in my bed? and touching me Liam screamed? Woah buddy chill out I was up here looking for one of Nialls hoodies because the studio was freezing when I heard you screaming it scared the shit out of me so I came in to see if you were okay, when i realized you were having a bad dream I tried to wake you up thats all! Stop looking at me like I crept in here and tried to stroke ya dick while you were asleep ya hardly my type Leeyum! Zayn dragged out each syllable of his name and that pissed Liam off. Ya well I don’t even know you Zayn we met briefly before you were slamming a door in my face so forgive me if I am not finding comfort in your little stunt Liam exclaimed waving his hands between Zayn and himself. And I seemed to be your type when you thought I was here to strip for you so excuse me if I don’t believe that bullshit either. Liam isn’t usually cocky but something about Zayn just rubbed him the wrong way. Oh fuck you Liam! Zayn yelled before getting up and stomping out of the bedroom. 

What the hell just happened Liam whispered to himself? His stomach growled obnoxiously loud so he decided to make his way to the kitchen for something to eat. He grabbed a bag of crisps from the pantry and a water from the fridge he was about to take his snacks upstairs desperately trying to avoid running into Zayn when he heard singing coming from the studio down stairs in the basement. The door was only open a few inches so he stuck his ear in trying to have a listen. (time stands still move I will to you) a voice sang and it was beautiful and smooth like melting chocolate is the only way Liam could describe it. He could hear Niall’s voice shouting through an intercom “ that was great Zayn I think thats about it for today” Liam was so taken back by the fact that it was zayn who was singing that he didn’t hear the foot steps coming up the stairs until it was too late and the door to the basement was being swung open knocking Liam off the side of the head. Ouchhhhh he cried as he started to rub the sore spot on his temple. Zayn reached his hand out as if he was going to console Liam but quickly snapped his hand back before stating that Karma is a bitch Leeyum and you should think about that before you go eavesdropping on people as he sauntered off towards the front door. Niall came up the stairs quickly after Zayn and stared at Liam with raised eye brows as he caressed the bump forming on his head. Don’t ask Liam snapped. The front door slammed shut indicating that Zayn had left and with that Liam took a deep breath. 

So Niall started wanna order some Chinese take away and you can tell me what you plan on doing now that you decided being a firefighter was no longer a fulfilling career choice for you? Liam let out a deep sigh. Yes to the Chinese take away but no to talking about my life. I just need to breath for a minute Ni can you just let me do that? Liam felt defeated and Niall could sense it. Yeah Li I think I can. He slung his arm around him and walked into the living room. They sprawled out on the couch with their food just talking about random things and laughing about the stupid shit Niall had done during his 4 years at Uni. Liam had his head in Niall’s Lap as he stroked his hair softly. He looked up at his best friend his eyes feeling heavy and whispered “thanks for for always being there for me” before shutting them tightly. Niall gave Liams arm a light squeeze and whispered back “where else would i be” They fell asleep like that just like they used to when Liam was home sick or when Niall was stressed over an exam. 

They woke up to a foot tapping loudly on the hardwood floor. Well well isn’t this cute the man in what looks like a very expensive suit says. Oi fuck off Tomlinson how did you even get in here Niall asks? What time is it Liam groans? To answer your question Horan I am here with Zaynie and he has a key and to answer your question big muscular man with fluffy hair it is 9:30am. The names Louis by the way he says through a smirk. Liam nods his head and grunts out I’m Liam! Ahhh Liam so you are the one that had my poor Zaynie all in a huff when he left here yesterday? Liam sits up and coughs dramatically and right on cue as if he was summoning Satan himself Zayn struts in wearing tight black jeans and a graphic Bob Marley tee shirt with his hair styled in a perfect quiff. Liam had to adjust himself in his joggers because as annoying as Zayn was he had to admit the man was gorgeous. I’ll be waiting in the studio Zayn says as he turns on his heels and heads towards the basement. Niall looks at Louis and Louis shrugs his shoulders so Niall looks at Liam and asks him “ did something happen between you and zayn?” NO! Liam blurts out a little too quickly. I’m going to shower and go check out the sights. He stands up abruptly and takes a fast glance down at his crotch to make sure his semi hard on wasn’t noticeable through his pants before nodding his head in louis direction. It was nice to meet you Louis he spits out as he jogs up the stairs 2 at a time. Nice lad louis says as he takes off towards the studio. Chop Chop Niall we must not keep zayn waiting you know how touchy musicians can be. Niall rolls his eyes as he gets up off the couch following after louis. 

Liam stripped out of his clothes while the shower ran. Checking the temperature with his hand before stepping in. The hot water felt good against his skin as visions of zayn stroking his hair came into his mind. He tugged on his now fully erect cock slowly rubbing his thumb over the slit. He hissed at how good the pressure felt he hasn’t gotten off while sober in what seems like forever. He pictured Zayn on his knees in front of him licking at the head and looking up at him through those long eye lashes of his. Liam started to pump faster with images of Zayn deep throating his thick cock and it wasn’t long before he was spilling his cum all over his hand with Zayn’s name falling from his lips. He stood there panting and angry at himself for having a wank at the thought of Zayn. Why did I just do that he asked himself? Zayn is an asshole it doesn’t matter how long his eye lashes are or how good he smells he is a dickhead and that is the bottom line! He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He curses at himself for not grabbing a towel and he thinks about standing there and just letting himself air dry but fuck why is Nialls house always so damn cold!!! He is just going to make a run for it his room is only across the hall and everyone is in the studio downstairs so no one will see him. He pulls the door open fast and starts to sprint across the hall until there is a big THUD and he is falling to the floor. Before Liam can even process what just happened he can feel a thin body squirming underneath him letting off a string of curse words. What the fuck Liam watch where you are going Zayn shouts! He puts his hands up to push Liam off him when he realizes it! Oh my God you’re wet and you’re naked! Seriously Mate GET OFF! Liam is mortified and scrambling to his feet reaching his hand out to pull Zayn up in one quick motion when he catches Zayn’s eye he notices that Zayn is looking him up and down while biting at his lip. Liam jerks his hands up to cover himself and squeaks out an apology before running into his room and slamming the door. Zayn was standing there completely flustered when he heard a thud against Liams door that shook him out of his haze. He walked back downstairs with a devilish grin on his lips. Maybe having Liam around could be fun he thought to himself. Liam slammed his head against his door repeatedly groaning from the pain and the embarrassment.


	4. We don’t have to be friends but lets not be ememies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets under Liams skins and maybe a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short and a bit of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be a little smutty and full of angst. This is my first fic so please feel free to let me know how you think I am doing so far. I would really appreciate it

Zayn walked back into the studio smirk still intact. You get lost Louis snorted? Niall looked up from his phone Oi where is the charger Zee? And why is your jumper wet? Zayn stood there looking confused completely forgetting the reason he went upstairs in the first place because his task was interrupted by a very naked very wet firefighter or former firefighter he isn’t really sure on Liam’s backstory but he puts that out of his mind. Oh I umm couldn’t find it sorry bro. Niall just shakes his head, alright well get in the booth we have a song to finish. Zayn put on his headphones and waited for his cue from Niall to start singing. 

Skies of blue and birds of yellow  
Flowers growing just to bloom  
A million chances of our glances  
Catching eyes across the room

Niall slaps his hand on Louis’s shoulder, this album is going to be great I can feel it. Louis nods his head in agreement. They record three more tracks before Zayn is pulling off his headphones and grunting about needing a smoke and some caffeine. Alright princess don’t get ya panties in a twist you can take a break Niall says into the intercom. You want me to call Mark and have him bring you a coffee from Starbucks? Louis is asking phone already in his hand ready to get his PA on the line. Nah its cool Zayn says I’ll just walk down the street to Brewed Awakening they have much better coffee and as I remember correctly there is a fire house directly across the street with some very handsome men ready to serve and protect. Zayn wags his eye brows causing Niall to groan loudly. Ya that’s all well and good Malik just don’t get caught staring we don’t need the front page of the daily mirror to read “ Zayn Malik stands outside local fire house looking for a pole to slide down” Simon will have both our heads if your sexuality becomes a question. Zayn rolls his eyes and pulls a cigarette from his pack. Ya ya I get it loud and clear Lou no one can know I’m bisexual can I get my coffee now or would you like to lecture me some more? Louis is standing to his feet and putting his arm around Zayn. You know I love you Zee I don’t care what or who you do behind closed doors and I never judged you based on your sexuality but you signed the contract mate I was just reminding you that- Niall cuts him off. Alright how about that coffee huh? Zayn shakes Louis off him and heads up the stairs and right out the front door. He lights up his smoke as soon as he gets outside. He takes in the fresh air and starts off towards the coffee shop. Zayn figured out he was into boys when he was in high school. He wasn’t sure at first having very little experience in the boy department but when the quarterback of the football team dragged him into a laundry room at one of their victory parties and stuck his tongue in his mouth which caused his dick to harden he knew that ya he was definitely attracted to boys too. Zayn has always been a private person so when Louis approached him at an open mic night in some bar and told him he could make him the next big artist to hit the music industry it worried him just a little. He isn’t ashamed of who he is but “sex sells” as simon so nicely put it and no one wants to fantasize about you singing slow,sexy, R&B songs to a guy. Zayn signed the contract that stated he will never publicly date a man and or be seen in any comprising situations that could cause anyone to question his sexuality. He walks into the coffee shop and heads straight up to the counter. What can I get you the girl from behind the counter asks? Umm just a coffee black with 2 sugars please. She bats her eye lashes at him before saying “ you gut it handsome” Zayn smiles at her politely and stands off to the side to wait for his drink when he spots Liam at a table in the corner staring aimlessly out the window. Zayn’s heart sinks a little because Liam looks so sad. The girl hands over his coffee and winks at him. He walks over to where Liam is sitting and sits down. A penny for ya thoughts he blurts out. Smooth Zayn real smooth he thinks. Liam startles at the sound of Zayn’s voice. Uh Hi Zayn what are you doing here he says so low Zayn could barely hear him. Zayn lifts his coffee cup up and says “ needed a little pick me up” Liam is shaking his head like he understands. Soooo... they both say at the same time. Zayn huffs out a laugh and motions for Liam to speak first. He does. Listen about earlier I didn’t mean to knock you over I am sorry and horrible embarrassed because I was ummm...Naked Zayn finishes for him noticing the blush creep up Liams cheeks. Embarrassed looks good on Liam he decides. It’s fine bro no harm done. Liam smiles at him and nods like he is grateful that its out of the way. I also wanted to apologize for snapping at you in my room yesterday it was completely rude of me and you just caught me off guard. Zayn gets a little lost in those puppy dog eyes of Liam’s for minute and Liam is saying his name louder this time. Zayn did you hear me I said I’m sor- Zayn cuts him off yeah yeah I hear you no worries mate I shouldn’t of went into your room in the first place. Liam corks his eye brow at him. You alright he asks? M’fine just tired, but enough about me Leeyum what are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon staring at this window like it holds the key to solving all your problems? Who says I have problems? Well I’m not the brightest crayon in the box but didn’t you just up and leave London, Your family, and your job with out even telling anyone? You just showed up at Niall’s door looking like a pissed off puppy in a tight tee shirt and if that doesn’t say “ I have issues” I don’t know what does. Liam’s face changes and his shoulders stiffen. I don’t think that’s any of your business Zayn he says, his tone is cold and it sends a shiver down Zayn’s spine. I didn’t mean to Zayn starts to say before Liam is standing up and cutting him off. No you did mean to actually and I don’t need some nosey wannabe singer poking around in my business asking questions that you don’t want the answers to because its not pretty Zayn. We don’t have to be friends but for Niall’s sake lets not be enemies. Just keep away from me and I will do the same. Liam storms out the door before Zayn can say another word. 

He sits there at the table he was sharing with Liam for a few minutes before he is pulling out his phone to text Lou that he wont be coming back to the studio today. They finished three songs that’s pretty good and he thinks ducking out a little early wont be a big deal. He just really needs to shower and clear his head this tension with Liam is making him feel all kinds of weird. Lou texts back quickly and says “ ok Malik but don’t make this disappearing act a habit “ Zayn rolls his eyes and sends Lou a kiss face before pocketing his phone and heading off to his apartment. 

 

Liam is in a fowl mood when he gets back to Niall’s and he doesn’t want to be asked any more questions so when he comes through the front door he goes straight upstairs to his room and locks the door. He types out a text to Niall telling him he is home but isn’t feeling well and wants to be left alone. Niall responds with a sad face but Liam says nothing back. He doesn’t know why he keeps snapping at Zayn and its really starting to bother him. He doesn’t even really know Zayn well enough for him to be this annoyed by him. He huffs out a breath and grabs the remote hoping the tv will distract him from thinking about the ridiculously gorgeous and equally infuriating R&B singer. 

{ He is running up the stairs but they are steeper then he remembers and the smoke is black and thick he can barley see. He is calling out her name but he doesn’t get a response. When he gets to the door he sees her standing there stiff as a statue so he yells for her to come to him. Nic take my hand Liam cries. But she still doesn’t move. He surges forward to grab her by the arm but jumps back when the skin he touches starts to melt from her bones. Liam is horrified at the sight in front of him and he starts to panic. Come with me we need to get you out this whole house is going to collapse. That is when she speaks her voice doesn’t sound like her own it sounds demonic almost. “It’s too late for me little brother save yourself” she starts to laugh as the skin continues to melt from her body and Liam starts to cry before the floor gives out and he starts to fall}

Liam shoots up from his bed he is panting and covered in sweat. He take a minute to catch his breath before he is reaching for his phone to check the time. 5:42am! He has several missed calls and unread texts from his parents and a few from the guys at the fire station. None from Chief Horan though . He assumes he spoke to Niall after receiving Liam’s resignation letter via email yesterday. He couldn’t fall back to sleep so he decides he is going to go for a run. It is still slightly dark out when he steps outside but Liam doesn’t mind. He takes off down the sidewalk starting off at a slow pace because he hasn’t exactly been keeping up with his work out routine since the accident and he doesn’t want to make himself throw up. He jogs slowly for a little while no destination in mind he is just taking in all this beautiful city has to offer. Then he remembers the dream that jolted him awake just a few hours ago and his pace starts to quicken. The image of his sister melting in front of him is burned into his mind his feet are slamming on the pavement and his chest is starting to hurt but he just needs it to go away. All of it, the pain,the guilt,the images of his sisters lifeless body in his arms need to go away. Before he even realizes it he is back in front of Nialls house his chest is heaving and he is soaked in sweat so he pulls off his hoodie and sits on the steps. He is in nothing but a black tank top and grey joggers and the crisp morning breeze feels wonderful against his hot skin. He hears someone clear their throat and looks up,its zayn and he looks less than thrilled that Liam is blocking the entrance to the house. Why are you always here Liam snaps? Why are you always wet Zayn says with a hint of disgust in his voice. Liam looks down at his chest then back up to Zayn “ I went for a run obviously” Ya well this is my place of work OBVIOUSLY Zayn clips and you and your sweaty body are blocking the door. Liam gives Zayn and annoyed look but stands up and walks up the stairs. Zayn starts up behind him but Liam quickly moves inside the house letting the door swing back and slam in Zayn’s face. He smirks feeling quite pleased with himself when he hears a very pissed off Zayn coming through the door. What the fuck Liam Zayn shouts? You could of broke my nose. Liam looks at zayn and says “ya know Zaynie Karma is a Bitch maybe you should think about that before you are slamming doors in the face of someone that...how did you put it yesterday? Liam rubs at his stubble as if he is thinking. Oh ya a pissed off puppy in a tight tee shirt was it?” He turns on his heels and heads for the stairs passing Niall on his way up. Morning Payno Niall says scratching at his stomach. Feeling better this morning are we? Uh ya great actually I’m going to shower you should probably make some coffee for Zayn he looks a little grumpy this morning. I heard that you twat Zayn is yelling up after him. Liam smiles at Niall and continues up the stairs. 

 

Zayn follows Niall into the kitchen making a B line for the coffee maker. I’m not grumpy he mumbles your friend is just a moody twat with poor manners. Niall is smirking at him. What Zayn asks? You like him Niall begins to tease. Pssh what? I do not he is so not my type. He is a firefighter with abs for days and puppy dog eyes Zayn he is definitely your type. Ya well he is rude and his abs aren’t that great Zayn scoffs. Who’s abs aren’t that great? Louis asks when he saunters into the kitchen. Liam’s Niall answers. Ohh why are we talking about your best mates abs over coffee? Because Zaynie here has a crush on Liam so he is doing that thing where he pretends to hate him when he is secretly wanking to the thought of him every night. Niall is so proud of himself for making Zayn’s normally tan skin turn a deep shade of red. OH MY GOD! Zayn yells I definitely do not jerk off to the thought of him. Jerk off to the thought of who Liam is asking when he walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but some loose fitting basketball shorts. Zayn all but chokes on his coffee and Louis and Niall are giggling like little school girls. You alright Zaynie do you need some assistance I’m sure our friend Liam here knows the hemlock maneuver you know being a former firefighter and all. Niall punches Louis in the shoulder and Louis squeals. Ouch you prick what did you do that for? He is still a firefighter Lou he is just taking a break. They all stare at Liam and he starts to fidget where he is standing. Zayn feels a little bad so he speaks up, we uh should get down to the studio huh fellas this record isn’t going to record itself. Liam nods and turns to walk away when Louis stops him. Hey Liam you should come down and have a listen Zayn’s voice is ace and just think when he wins a Grammy you can say you were there when the great Zayn Malik recorded his first album. Oh come off it Lou Zayn is saying as he pushes him towards the basement door. Thanks but R&B music isn’t really my thing Liam is exclaims as he turns to head back into the living room. See RUDE zayn is whispering into Niall’s ear. Louis looks at Liam who has his back turned then back at Zayn “he’s feisty I like him” Zayn groans as he stomps down the stairs.


	5. rules were meant to be broken or was it hearts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn looses himself in Liam and now he must suffer the consequences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It is only the begining of a long bumpy road for zayn and liam!

It has been a little over a month since he came to L.A. and Liam has developed a routine. Wake up,go for a run, shower and walk to the coffee shop to stare out the window at the firehouse across the street. Oh ya and avoid Zayn as much as possible. He brought a notebook with him today the plan was to compose a letter to his parents apologizing for leaving town with out so much as a goodbye but most importantly he wants to apologize for failing them for being a complete and utter disappointment of a son and brother but so far all he has down is ( Dear Mom and Dad ) he cant bring himself to write anything else. He is pulled from his thoughts when he hears the alarm for the fire station sound. He looks up from his notebook and watches the men head out of the station in a hurry . He misses it, that rush he used to get running into a burning burning building to save someone’s life. 

When he gets home Niall is sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand he greets Liam with a smile. Payno my man come sit down. Liam sits and Niall stares at him for a long minute before he says “ Liam ya scaring me mate” Liam is taken back by his comment and goes to speak but Niall beats him to it. It’s been a month Liam! One solid month of you doing nothing but work out and sitting at that coffee shop staring at the fire house. What? How Do you even know that Liam asks? I know people Liam I’m pretty Important in this city. Liam just rolls his eyes. Ok ok I may have had Zayn follow you a few times. YOU WHAT? Liam shouts. Calm down Payno I was worried about you I had no clue what you were up to when you weren’t here and Zayn was happy to help. Pfft I’m sure he was Liam snorts. What the hell is going on between the 2 of you? You avoid him whenever possible and when you are around him you’re kind of a prick what did Zayn do to piss you off? I am not a prick Liam spits out trying to defend himself. Oh no Niall asks with a Corked eyebrow. So you didn’t call Zayn a “nosy wannabe singer” then? I uhh... well I umm... Liam began to stumble over his words. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly,he told you about that? Ya bro he did! Not cool Payno I work for him but more importantly he’s my friend and a solid guy he doesn’t deserve that. Liam hangs his head because he knows Niall is right. Zayn technically didn’t do anything wrong and Liam was just angry at life and took it out on him. I’m sorry Niall I will apologize the next time I see him. Good that’s good because we are meeting him and Lou at Lure its a club down town in about 20 minutes. Liam wants to protest because clubs are not his scene and he hasn’t had a drink in a month but he knows that telling Niall no is not an option so instead he struts upstairs to change. He puts on dark jeans and a black button up shirt and walks into the bathroom to style his hair. A few moments later Niall is yelling up to him that the Uber is here. He gives himself a little pep talk in the mirror before going down stairs. 

When they pull up to the nightclub there is a line half way around the corner and Liam huffs out an annoyed sound but then Niall is walking up to the door man and shaking his hand before being ushered inside. It’s loud and crowded and Liam wants to leave like 5 minutes ago. They push through the sea of bodies that are grinding mercifully against each other on the dance floor when they see Louis and Zayn sitting at a table. Two very gorgeous woman are with them one of them is sat in Louis’s lap while the other is just leaning over the table talking to Zayn. Her tits are practically in his face as she speaks and that makes Liam want to knock her over. He isn’t sure why he feels a pang of jealousy because him and Zayn are barely friends he has no right to care who has his attention. He shakes himself from his thoughts and greets the people at the table. He catches Zayn ‘s eye and gives him a small smile Zayn just nods and brings his attention back to the woman with the tits. Liam how the hell are ya man Louis is shouting so that Liam can hear him over the unbearably loud music. Liam just waves shyly. Niall knocks his elbow into Liam as to tell him to loosen up and Liam just shrugs. Niall, Liam I would like you to meet my friends here this is Bella and that is her sister GiGi he says nodding towards the girl with her tits in Zayn’s Face. The woman looks up at him and smiles so Liam smiles back. I’m going to get a drink Zayn would you like to join me Liam shouts? Zayn gives him a confused look but agrees anyway. He kisses GiGi’s cheek as he passes by her and Liam rolls his eyes. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. The walk up to the bar is silent and Liam is mentally preparing himself to deliver a well over due apology to Zayn. The bartender approaches and he orders himself a Jack and coke he turns to Zayn and asks what he wants. Zayn looks at Liam then back at the bartender “ I’ll have the same as him” So... Liam starts, I wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you Zayn I am going through some shit and I took it out on you and that wasn’t fair. Zayn just blinks up at him through his long beautiful eye lashes and Liam’s knees go a little weak. It’s all good Leeyum Zayn is saying while reaching for his drink that the bartender placed in front of him. Liam holds out his hand for Zayn to shake, friends then? Zayn is grinning before he grabs Liams hand and pulls him closer. Friends he whispers hotly into Liam’s ear. Liam sucks in a breath and drops Zayn’s hand as if it was burning him. Maybe it was because Liam is feeling awfully warm now so he grabs his drink and takes a big gulp. Zayn is motioning towards the table still grinning. Shall we? Liam nods and heads for the table. The night goes pretty smoothly and Liam has a good buzz going. Gigi and her sister finally left so now Liam has Zayn’s undivided attention and he wasn’t aware until this very moment that Zayn’s attention was something he has been craving all night. Zayn smells really really good like a mix of apples and sandalwood. It’s intoxicating Liam thinks. Him and Zayn have a lot in common he learns. They both like comic books and super heroes, and they both watch Rick and Morty. Pickle Rick! Pickle Rick! Liam is shouting and Zayn is keeled over laughing hysterically. Well looks like you two have mended fences huh? Louis’s speech is slightly slurred. Liam looks at Zayn and mumbles lowly “ ya something like that” and Zayn smiles at him and if that isn’t the most beautiful sight Liam has ever seen. I didn’t think anyone was as big of a nerd as Liam but you are giving him a run for his money Zaynie Niall says through a laugh. Oi I am not a nerd Liam whines. You kind of are babe Zayn says but I’m digging it. Liam goes a little red and Zayn licks at his lips before he’s grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. No Zayn I can’t Liam protests I don’t know how. Zayn is ignoring him and slams his back to Liam’s front and begins to rub against him. Liam’s breath gets caught in his throat and he feels his dick start to stiffen and when Zayn picks up the pace he know’s that Zayn can feel it too. He slides his hands down Zayn’s sides and starts to move his hips in small circles. It feels so good and Liam is so lost in the feeling of Zayn against him that it takes him a minute to realize that Zayn has turned around and is now facing him. They are grinding their hips together roughly and the friction is amazing he can feel how hard Zayn is but its not enough. Liam pulls Zayn tighter and whispers how sexy he is in his ear. That little gesture causes Zayn to lean up and attach his lips to Liam’s neck he moans loudly and thanks the gods above that the music is too loud and no one else was able to hear it. Suddenly Zayn is gripping his hand and tugging him through the crowd. He pushes the bathroom door open ducks down to make sure there isn’t anyone else in there before he locks the door and slams Liam against the wall . Liam grabs at his face and starts to kiss him its rough and their teeth keeping smacking together but he likes it. He gets his tongue in Zayn’s mouth and they fight for dominance but Liam wins and Zayn is moaning . Zayn pulls off and starts at the button on Liam’s jeans but Liam grabs at his wrist, Zayn he breaths out. We are in a bathroom of a very busy nightclub are we really doing this here? Zayn smirks at him and pulls his hands free he starts on Liam’s jeans again “Yes Leeyum we are because I have been thinking about your cock in my mouth ever since you trampled me ass naked in Niall’s hallway”. That causes Liam to chuckle and before he knows it Zayn is on his knees in front of him and he is pulling his cock free. Liam gasps at the sudden burst of cold air but he isn’t cold for long because a second later zayn is taking him into his mouth all the way and he doesn’t even gag. Holy shit Zayn! Fuck! Liam moans and Zayn just hums around him. Zayn is sucking hard and fast but then the warm mouth is gone. Liam looks down and zayn has 2 fingers in his mouth and he is slurping and sucking and the sound is obscene. He smiles up at Liam before reaching around to his hole and rubbing the rim gently before pushing one finger inside. Liam hisses at the intrusion but Zayn has his mouth around him again and he is pumping his finger in and out of him slowly at first but then he picks up the pace after he gets the second finger inside. Liam is panting and tugging on his own hair willing himself not to cum just yet because Zayn’s tongue is like magic and he wants this to last but then Zayn’s finger is grazing his prostate and Liam is letting out a string of filthy words. Oh fuck Zayn your mouth, your fingers, yes baby like that it feels so fucking good. Liam can feel his orgasm building and he is a mumbling mess. Fuck fuck I’m guna cum zayn stop stop! Zayn pulls off ready to protest because he really wants to taste Liam’s cum but before he can Liam is ripping him to his feet and tearing his pants down. Zayn lets out a moan from deep with in his throat as Liam grabs his throbbing cock in his hand. His fingers are rough and thick but it’s exactly what Zayn imagined them feeling like. Liam takes both of them in one hands and starts to pump fast he is thumbing at the slit of Zayn’s leaking cock and the sound that he lets out is something Liam has only heard in his dreams. Jesus Christ Leeyum he moans don’t stop babe I’m so close. Me too he breaths out. A few more hard tugs and Zayn’s orgasm is ripping through him and Liam’s name is falling from his lips. Liam follows behind seconds later spilling into his hand that is still holding Zayn’s softening dick. He rests his forehead on Zayn’s and they are both trying to catch their breath. Well that was uhh unexpected Liam breaths and Zayn smiles leaning down to pull up his pants which prompts Liam to do the same. He walks over to the sink to wash his hands and catches Zayn’s eyes in the mirror. Quit checking out my ass ya perv. Zayn huffs out a laugh and pulls the door open “you coming?” I thought we just did Liam answers with a smirk. Cheeky bastard Zayn Mumbles. 

When they get back to the table Niall and Louis look deep in conversation but they stop talking when they notice Liam and Zayn have returned. Where have you twats been? Niall is slurring. Panic creeps up in Liam’s chest but then he hears Zayn’s voice. Went outside for a smoke and Li needed some air so he joined me. Hmmf is that so Louis is saying with a devilish grin on his face. They leave the club shortly after that, Louis and Zayn sharing an Uber and Niall and Liam doing the same. He is definitely going to be hungover tomorrow he thinks to himself. The next morning when Liam wakes up he can smell bacon and it causes him to jump to his feet thanking his lucky stars that his best mate is a phenomenal cook. Good morning sunshine he says as he kisses Niall’s cheek. What’s gotten into you Payno? I thought for sure you were going to be hungover and moody this morning which is why I got up early to start breakfast but now I am regretting it because you seem chipper as fuck. Liam grins at him and just makes his way to the coffee pot pouring one for him and Niall before handing over the mug. 

They eat in silence but as they are cleaning up the dishes Niall is putting his hand on Liams shoulder. Liam looks at him with a quizzical expression on his face. Niall pulls him into a hug and says I’m really glad you’re here Li. Liams expression softens as he squeezes Niall tighter. They break apart when Niall reaches into the top drawer and pulls out Liam’s notebook. It’s opened to the first page where Liam has started well if you can call it that his letter to his parents. Dear Mom and Dad that’s all you got? I know you are a man of little words but really Li? Liam snatches the notebook, It’s none of your business Niall I will write it when I’m ready he snaps! Niall pinches the bridge of his nose then looks at Liam his eyes look watery like even the idea of writing that letter is so painful it could bring him to tears right here in the middle of his kitchen. They are your parents Li they love you and they miss you, my dad has been in contact with them and they want to know why you left and why you won’t take their calls you owe them an explanation at the very least. Liam knows that once again Niall is right but what he is saying Liam doesn’t want to hear. Look Ni I really appreciate your hospitality but you need to learn to mind your own god damn business. His voice is deep and angry but Niall doesn’t back down. You’re my best friend Liam what ever demons you are fighting let me help you? No Liam shouts you have no fucking clue about my demons Niall how could you? You have never had to risk your life or watch someone you love die right in front of you. No you sit here in your big house all high and mighty with your fancy equipment and your posh friends with out a care in the world so stop pretending like you could even begin to understand what the fuck it is that I’m going through. Nialls face is red with anger as he storms out of the house slamming the door so hard it makes Liam squeeze his eyes shut. He walks into the living room and plops down on the sofa hanging his head into his hands. He is so pissed at Niall for trying to force him into talking to his parents but he is even more pissed at himself for saying such awful things to his best friend the best friend that has been letting him crash in his guest room rent free for over a month and that just got up early to make him breakfast. Fuck he shouts. He is so deep in his own self pity he doesn’t hear the front door open. He startles when a hand is pressing on his shoulder. It’s Zayn and he is wearing an oversized hoodie and soft joggers and his eyes are laced with worry. You okay Leeyum? Liam just looks up at him and shakes his head no. You wanna talk about it zayn asks? Liam thinks for a second before he is shaking his head no again. He isn’t ready to talk to Zayn about the fucked up situation that brought him here in the first place but he also doesn’t want zayn to leave. Um OK....Well what can I do to get that kicked puppy look off your face because seriously Li its killing me. Liam stands up so he is chest to chest with Zayn. He leans into Zayn’s ear and whispers “you could let me fuck you” Zayn gasps because that is not what he was expecting Liam to say but his dick twitches in his pants and he is nodding his head vigorously. With out another word Liam is slinging Zayn over his shoulder and marching up the stairs.He is still angry and he needs to release all this tension he is feeling. He kicks his bedroom door open and throws Zayn on to the bed before climbing on top of him and nipping at his neck. Zayn tilts his head giving him more access and starts to moan Liam’s name. I have to warn you Zee I am not going to be gentle and if you don’t think you can handle it now is your chance to leave. Zayn lets out a deep breath before he is pulling Liam into a filthy kiss that is all tongue and spit. Liam grinds down on him causing the smaller boy to whimper. Liam is tugging at Zayn’s shirt and with in seconds they are both on the bed in just their boxers. There is a wet stain from Zayn’s leaking cock and that makes Liam growl hungrily. Look at you getting proper wet for me and I haven’t even touched you yet. Zayn whimpers from embarrassment but Liam just starts to kiss him all over his bare chest and it feels so fucking good that his eyes roll into the back of his head. Liam gets to the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down in one quick motion freeing Zayn’s rock hard cock. He gives the head a small lick. Mmm you taste so good baby. Liam please zayn whines just touch me. Not yet babe I wanna taste all of you. He pushes Zayn’s legs apart and spreads his cheeks. Zayn gasps loudly as he feels the pad of Liam’s tongue against his hole. Liam goes to work licking and sucking at his rim and Zayn is grabbing at Liams hair because he is almost certain that If he doesn’t hold on to something he is going to float away. Liams tongue is sinful and he is showing Zayn no mercy as he fucks into him, his face is fully summered in Zayn’s ass and it feels like pure ecstasy. There is a Loud bang on Liam’s door and they both jump. Go away Niall I don’t want to talk right now Liam shouts! He sticks his face back between Zayn’s legs that are shaking uncontrollably It’s not Niall Liam and I know Zayn is in there now open the fucking door we have a problem Louis yells from the other side of the door. Zayn is scrambling off of the bed looking for his clothes while muttering shit shit shit where are my fucking pants? Zayn relax Liam says hugging him from behind. Zayn squirms away from him and tosses on his shirt. No Liam I won’t did you hear how mad he was I’m so dead I knew coming here was a bad idea! WOW! Liam spits out, you really know how to make a guy feel special. Zayn just pushes passed him and leaves the bedroom. Liam is really confused about what just happened and he wants to know why being here with him was such a bad idea so he storms after Zayn. He walks into the kitchen to find a very pissed off Louis waiting for him and he can hear the heavy pounding of Liams feet coming down the stairs behind him and he feels like he is going to pass out. Louis is holding a big yellow envelope and is shoving it into Zayn’s hands. What’s this Zayn asks? Open it Louis snarls. Just as he is tearing the envelope open Liam is standing next to him he looks like he is about to yell at Zayn but stops when he sees the look on Louis face. This is my contract Zayn says confused? Yes now I would like you to read the part I highlighted for you out loud because lover boy next to you should hear this. Zayn swallows the lump in his throat and begins to read the highlighted paragraph. [ I Zayn Malik agree to keep the nature of my sexuality confidential] He looks over to Liam and swallows again his throat is all of a sudden very dry. Continue Louis snips! [ I agree to never be in a relationship with another man publicly while recording for Sony records and to never be caught or photographed in any situation that may comprise the terms of this contract] He stops again throwing the papers on the counter. Why are you showing me this Lou I know the terms of my contract. Liam is speechless which is probably a good thing because Zayn can’t handle his judgement right now. Do you Zayn Louis is asking in an accusatory tone? Because these pictures say that you need a little reminder. Zayn takes the pictures out of his hand and whispers a small FUCK. Its of him and Liam from the club last night and they are all over each other. One of the pictures is of Zayn pulling Liam into the bathroom and the another is of them exiting the bathroom both looking wrecked and happy. So what do we do Zayn speaks up? Damage control Zee Simon is furious. How could you be so careless Louis is snapping. Zayn sinks into his chair and that’s when it’s Liams turn to talk. Okay Lou why don’t you calm down this isn’t that big of a deal! Not that big of a deal Louis repeats. Yes Liam shouts! So what they have a few questionable pictures there is no solid evidence that we were doing anything sexual its all circumstantial at best. Oh is that right so would you like to come down to Sony with me and tell the president of the label that? I will if that is what Zayn wants. Zayn stands up and puts his hand on Liams chest “no Liam you need to stay out of this” he looks back at Louis with a sad look on his face “Lou can you give us a minute?” Louis huffs, one minute Zee then we have to go Simon is waiting for us. He nods his head and with that Lou leaves the kitchen. You have that kicked puppy face on again Li. Liam shakes his head, why would you sign a contract like that Zayn? It is preventing you from being who you are, unless you are ashamed of who you are and in that case it makes perfect sense. Look Leeyum I am not ashamed of who I am but I have also wanted to be a singer since I was 10 years old.Have you ever had a dream of what you wanted to be when you grow up and then actually have the chance to accomplish it. Liam’s mind flashes to career day and then to his squad. He lets out a breath, I suppose I might. This was the only way Li and I did what I had to do to make my dreams a reality. Liam take Zayn’s hand and kisses it. I guess we will have to be more careful from now on. Zayn snatches his hand back before shaking his head. No Liam this,us, isn’t happening I can’t risk everything I worked so hard on for you. You may have been willing to walk away from your dreams but I most certainly am not. Liam’s face turns to stone no longer a sad puppy but more of an angry pit bull. Fuck you Zayn he spits! You haven’t gut the slightest clue about my dreams. You are absolutely right I don’t because you never had any intentions on letting me in! You would fuck me in private, eventually get bored and toss me aside never letting me get too close because if I did I might just see how broken you truly are and ill be damned if I’m going to throw away my dreams for a man with issues that’s just going to break my heart in the end. Liam is fuming with anger and his chest is heaving. You can leave now,his tone is cold and his body looks stiff. He walks out of the kitchen and brushes passed Louis on his way to his room. The door slams and Zayn smacks his head on the counter top. Louis peeks his head in and then walks over to Zayn. I’m sorry mate but we really do have to go. Zayn stands up grabbing the envelope and pictures from the counter. Lets get this over with he sighs.


	6. We can roll through the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam decides he can be just friends with zayn but a moment of weakness can compromise everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reference Zayn’s music and I’m taking songs from both MOM and IF
> 
> I also adjusted the format of my writing this chapter trying to make it more clear on who is talking after taking  
> some advice from a friend... Its a learninf curve for me since its my first fic so bare with me and please comment and let me know how I am doing!

It was well into the evening when Liam heard the front door slam he knew he had to talk to Niall and apologize for the hurtful things he said to him earlier that morning. He opens his bedroom door to find Niall standing there about to knock. 

Oh hey I was just coming down to talk to you, where have you been all day? Liam asks him. 

In a meeting with Zayn,Louis and The president of the Label, I heard some things and I wanted to make sure you were okay but I’m still pissed at you Payne your little tirade earlier was completely uncalled for.  
Liam hangs his heads and grumbles out a low “ I know”  
So do you wanna talk about what happened in the club with Zayn or anything else for that matter Niall is asking him with his arms crossed like a disappointed dad. 

Uhh well I didn’t mean what I said earlier about your job and all that.  
Liam doesn’t raise his eyes to look at Niall too embarrassed of how childish he has been. 

Nialls face softens and he smiles at Liam.  
I Know that you donut but you have had to apologize a lot lately and not just to me. These angry outbursts have to stop Liam you have to talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be me but someone Li. Keeping everything bottled up is like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode its not healthy man. 

Liam finally looks at Niall and says “ okay Ni I will I promise. 

Niall smiles wide and smirks, great now that we have that sorted tell me about Zayn? He’s an animal in the sack huh? His eyebrows are wagging and Liam shoves him out the bedroom door playfully. 

I don’t kiss and tell Niall, Liam is shouting as he bounces down the stairs. 

Niall starts to prepare dinner and then he brings it up again.  
So this situation that you got Zayn into he begins to say but Liam interrupts.

I did not get Zayn in any situation, he got himself into it. He came on to me Niall and how the hell was I supposed to know that his sexuality was some big secret I mean its 2018 for Christ sake why is closeting still even a thing?  
Liam continues to rant. What was I supposed to do huh? Stop him from deep throating my dick and ask him if there is any legally binding contracts I should know about? 

Niall’s eyes go wide and Liam slaps a hand over his mouth because he can not believe he just said that out loud. 

Liam you dirty dog Niall is cackling. Liams face goes red and then Niall is clapping his hand on his shoulder.  
It’s okay mate Zayn it quite fit and I cant say that I would turn him down ya know if I was into that sort of stuff. 

What stuff do you mean Niall? Liam begins to tease. You mean like gay sex,dirty cock on cock action. Niall puts his hands over his ears and starts to hum...LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU LA LA LA. 

Liam wrestles Nialls hands away and starts tugging him by the waist shouting things like, You would love a tongue in ya bum Ni I swear its life changing. Niall makes a mock gagging sound and tries to squirm out of Liams grip but the bigger boy is way too strong. The sound of a throat clearing startles them both and they look up from the floor of the kitchen where they are wrestling. 

You really should lock your door Louis is saying, his voice has no conviction but the boys are shuffling to their feet anyways. I come barring gifts and an apology for you Liam. He holds up a bottle Crown Royal and shakes it in front of Liam. Liam is confused but he grabs the bottle anyways. 

Uh thanks but what exactly are you apologizing for?

Louis is clearing his throat again, well I came in here earlier like a dad searching for his daughter at a frat party and it wasn’t cool of me. Plus Zayn gave me a stern talking to about yelling at you because you didn’t know about his contract and you were just being generous with that magnificent tongue of yours. 

Louis raises his hands in defense when Liam’s face starts to heat up. “ His words not mine I swear”

Niall is laughing hysterically when Liam shoots him a death glare. 

“Um you’re forgiven I guess”

Great now lets crack that bottle its been a hell of a day Louis is chirping. 

 

It’s been 2 weeks since Liam kicked Zayn out of Nialls house. He hasn’t seen or talked to him and If he’s honest it’s driving him a little crazy. It’s a weird feeling for Liam he doesn’t usually get attached, specially not to people who made it clear to him that he wasn’t worth their time. He wants to talk to Zayn though he wants to tell him that he gets it and that he wants them to be friends because before they hooked up Liam was actually enjoying Zayn’s company. He makes the decision to snoop through Nialls office while he is at a meeting. He wants Zayn’s phone number but he would even settle for an email or home address at this point he is just desperate to talk to Zayn. He starts with the file cabinet and riffles through the papers and comes up with nothing. Damn it! He curses lowly. He sees a laptop on the desk and opens it. “What in the fuck could Nialls password be?” He tries a few combinations but its a fail. He types in sandwiches as a last ditch effort but mostly as a joke and BAM it’s unlocked. He shakes his head and laughs “fucking Niall” He clicks around at a few documents then comes across a folder labeled ZAYN MALIK. He opens it and scrolls down the page so far all it seems to be is song titles so he scrolls through them. 

pillow talk  
stand still  
tonight  
drunk  
TiO  
like i would  
she dont love me  
good guy  
scripted 

Liam lets out a huff and scratches at the stubble forming on his chin before the laptop is being slammed shut which causes him to jump. 

Mind telling me what ya doing snooping in my office Payno? Niall asks with raised eye brows. He doesn’t look mad but he definitely wants an answer. So Liam decides to be honest hoping that Niall will just hand over Zayn’s number. 

“Well I umm.. I was umm.. I was...” Liam stumbles over his words realizing how pathetic he looks right now but Niall is still standing there waiting for an explanation. I was looking for Zayn’s number I wanted to talk to him but he hasn’t been around here lately Liam says sheepishly while rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Niall is staring back at him with an amused look, why? you wanna go face diving in his ass again? 

Liam pushes away from the desk he was sitting at and lets out an obnoxious groan. 

S’Not like that, I know nothing “sexual” can happen with Zayn. I’m not interested in ruining his life it’s just that you said I should talk to someone.

And you thought Zayn could be that someone? Niall asks him. 

Well...yeah I mean once I got to know him I realized how many common interests we have so uh can I get his number?

Niall’s face gets serious which worries Liam. 

“No can do mate” as his producer I’m legally not allowed to give out his personal information with out his consent. 

Liam’s shoulders sink but then Niall is speaking again.  
However if you happen to open that  
top drawer and see a paper with his  
home address written on it and you happen to stroll by on the way to that bloody coffee shop you are always sitting at then its none of my business. 

Liam smiles so wide and kisses his best friend on the cheek before snatching the paper and jogging out of the office. He pulls out his phone and calls for an uber. When he pulls up to the building its not flashy or over the top it looks simple and beautiful just like Zayn. He shakes his head “friends we are just friends” He looks at the paper again [suit 305] He hits the button on the elevator for it to take him to the 3rd floor. When the doors open he steps out into the hall looking from left to right to figure out which direction he should be walking in. The odd number apartments are to his right so he starts down the hall and arrives at Zayn’s door only a moment later. He is nervous and his hands are shaking but he gives himself a mental pep talk “its just zayn he is cool he will be fine with being friends” then he is knocking on the door fast before he can chicken out. A minute later Zayn is in the doorway shirtless and it knocks the air out of Liams chest just a little bit. Why hadn’t he noticed all these tattoo’s before when he had Zayn naked and spread out on his bed. His throat feels very dry all of a sudden and he forgets why he came here in the first place but then Zayn’s voice is startling him from his thoughts. 

Liam? What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?  
Zayn doesn’t seem angry just surprised. 

Liam finds his voice and says “Well you haven’t been around Nialls in awhile” and I feel really horrible about how things went down with us the last time we spoke. Zayn is blinking up at him before he is sighing Liams name. 

Listen Zayn starts to say...

Just friends Liam blurts out! I know we can’t be in a romantic or sexual relationship but does your contract say you can’t have any guy friends? Zayn is about to say something when a soft voice from inside his apartment is calling for him. “ Zee baby who is at the door?” and before Liam can even ask Zayn who that was she is standing next to him with her long skinny arms draped over his neck. 

“Oh I didn’t know we were having company over tonight” she looks over to Zayn who is looking at Liam.  
“We?” Liam says.  
Then she is talking again and Liam is very uncomfortable and he is mentally smacking himself for ever coming over here in the first place. 

“ I remember you, we met a few weeks back at the club right? It’s Leeroy isn’t it?” 

It’s LIAM! Zayn practically growls at her and both Liam and the woman are staring at him. “ I mean his name...it’s Liam actually. Liam gives Zayn a small smile but that smile quickly disappears when the words “ this is my girlfriend Gigi” come out of Zayn’s mouth. Gigi is smiling deviously at Liam and Liam feels like he was just punched in the gut. He composes himself and then turns to Zayn. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt “ I should of called first, except I don’t have your number because why would I right? We were never actually friends. Liam is rambling as he starts to back up from the door. I’ll just go see ya Zee. He practically runs to the elevator, pressing the button frantically as if that will make it get to his floor faster. The elevator dings indicating that the doors were about to open but before he can step inside he is being tugged backwards by the elbow. He turns to find that it’s Zayn and this time he looks like the kicked puppy. Liam is staring at him with a quizzical look as if to say “ why are you stopping me you should be with your girlfriend” he doesn’t actually say that because that would sound jealous and friends don’t get jealous when their friends spend time with their girlfriend. 

“Li” zayn sighs “ I’m sorry I should of told you about Gigi”. It was my labels idea to give me a “girlfriend” he makes air quotes around the word girlfriend. A way to distract the media from the photos of you and me. 

Liam just nods his head. He really doesn’t know what to say so he starts with 

“She’s umm ... tall” 

Zayn cracks a smile and just says “ ya too tall if I’m being honest” 

They stand there for a minute just taking in each other’s presence when Liam finally speaks up. 

“ I should go I’m sorry for just dropping by like this”  
Zayn is shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath.  
“ What?” Liam asks. 

“Friends “ Zayn says and this time it is loud and clear. “ I would like it if we could be friends Liam” 

Liam smiles at him and says “ ya of course mate... friends” before he turns to push the button of the elevator again. He really just needs to get out of there because his chest feels tight and he needs air. 

“ Coffee then? Tomorrow” Zayn is asking him. “Your usual place?” 9:00am? 

When Liam turns around Zayn’s eyes look sad as if there is a good possibility that Liam might actually say no to his invitation. 

“ Yeah coffee would be Ace” Liam responds see you then Zayn! He steps on the elevator and Zayn gives him a tiny wave but Liam just smiles. When the elevator doors shut Liam lets out a Loud breath. 

Over the next month Liam and Zayn spend almost all of their free time together (in private of course) careful not to resurrect any of the rumors that they were dating. It is going well and they learn a lot about each other. Liam tells Zayn a little bit of his history with the Wolverhampton Fire Department but he doesn’t disclose the details of his sisters death, not just yet. He tells him that his sister died and that his relationship with his parents is complicated. Zayn listens intently and gives Liams hand a gentle squeeze when he talks about his sister. It feels good to talk about her it is something Liam hasn’t done in awhile. Zayn convinces Liam to volunteer at the fire station across from the coffee shop and Liam is so grateful he did because he is enjoying it and starting to feel like his old self again. He finds out that Zayn is a master graffiti artist and has done some secret tagging around L.A. Zayn promises to take Liam to see it some day. Being friends with Zayn is great because he is funny and kind and easy to talk to but its also very difficult because there are moments when they feel like more than friends. Right now for instance its after midnight and they are holed up in Liam’s room watching re runs of the office and Zayn has his back against the headboard and Liam is resting his head on Zayn’s chest. He is dragging his long fingers through Liams hair and scratching at his scalp when Liam lets out a hum of appreciation. 

“You are like a giant lap dog” Zayn laughs out. 

Liam goes to swat at Zayn’s face when Zayn catches his hand before it can make contact and even though Liam is much stronger than Zayn and he could pull away easy he doesn’t. Instead he lets Zayn lower his hand to his chest and lace their fingers together. It’s dangerous territory for them but Liam likes the feeling of Zayn underneath him too much to do anything about it. They breath in sync with each other and laugh along to the show. Zayn’s phone buzzes,he releases Liams hands and pulls it out of his pocket and Liam peaks over to see who is calling him. It’s Gigi she is in New York for a fashion shoot and wants to FaceTime her boyfriend. “Her boyfriend” Liam has to silently remind himself as the jealousy rises in his chest. Zayn hits the end button and places his phone face down on Liams end table. 

“ Not guna answer that?” Liam asks  
Zayn shakes his head and pushes Liams head back to his chest where it was comfortably resting before they were interrupted. 

“ It’s 3am in New York she is probably just getting in from the club and most likely wasted” I am not dealing with that shit right now. 

Liam smiles to himself and Zayn begins to touch his hair again. Liam starts to yawn so Zayn pushes him up. 

“I should go its late and you are falling a sleep on me mate” Zayn goes to get off the bed but Liam grabs his hand. 

“Or you could stay” Liam starts to say. I mean it’s already after Midnight Zee and just think of how much extra sleep you can get in the morning because you literally only have to walk down a flight of stairs to get to work. 

Zayn smiles the softest smile and it makes Liams heart beat a little faster. He knows that its a bad idea asking Zayn to stay. It is putting their “ friendship” in a compromising situation since there is obvious sexual tension but Liam just really doesn’t want him to leave. 

“Alright you twisted my arm” Zayn says in a dramatic voice. Liam snorts and walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of joggers and tosses them at zayn. Zayn takes them and walks out of Liams room and heads into the bathroom. 

Liam takes that time to change himself but he only gets on his basketball shorts before Zayn is walking back into the room. He turns to find Zayn staring at him, his lip is caught between his teeth and that makes Liam blush a little bit. So he throws on his shirt and flicks the light off before quickly sliding under the covers. Zayn pads over to the bed and slides in next to him. The tv has switched to “sleep mode” so there is only a dim light coming off the screen. It’s just enough light for Liam to see that Zayn is facing him. He feels Zayn’s knuckles brush up against his cheek and that causes Liam to hum again like he did earlier. Zayn chuckles and whispers “ my little puppy” Liam playfully rubs his nose against Zayn’s like he would if he was actually a puppy, only he feels Zayn’s Lips graze his. 

“Zayn” he whispers. 

Zayn kisses him again but this time it is much deeper than a graze and he is breathing out “ I want you Liam” I tried to keep our relationship strictly friends I did but have you seen yourself? I mean fuck your body is unreal. Liam laughs but then he is kissing Zayn with force and Zayn is moaning into his mouth. Liam can feel that Zayn is already hard through his joggers and that makes Liams own dick start to leak. Zayn moves his lips to the birthmark on Liams neck and starts to lick and suck at it. Liam moves his hands to pull Zayn closer and their cocks rub against one another the angle is so perfect that Liam is sure that if Zayn keeps doing that while sucking on his neck like he is he is going to cum in his shorts. Zayn pulls off Liams neck and moans out “ fuck me Liam” I wanna feel you inside of me...please he whines. Liam pulls back and Zayn chases his lips. 

“Stop Zee we can’t do this you have a girlfriend S’not right”

Zayn sits up and takes Liams face in his hand.  
“Li she isn’t my real girlfriend” ya sure we have to be seen together and look proper loved up but she knows our relationship is strictly business. 

“ you dont fuck her”? Liam asks not entirely sure he wants the answer to that. 

Zayn sighs. “ We have a few times” but only because I was turned on after being with you all day and not being able to touch you like I wanted. It was driving me mad and I just needed release. 

Liams eye’s go dark and he pulls Zayn closer. 

“ so you are telling me that when you fuck her you are thinking of me”? 

Zayn nods his head and with that confirmation Liam is flipping him over and climbing on top of him. 

“ fuck Zee that’s so hot” he grinds down onto Zayn and a filthy moan leaves his mouth. “ I’m going to open you up slowly” Liam is breathing into Zayn’s ear. “ then I’m going to pound into so hard that you will never be able to look at her again with out seeing my face. 

Zayn ruts his hips up into Liams and cries out “ oh god yes Leeyum I want it so bad” 

Liam slides off of Zayn then tugs off his shirt then he reaches into the top drawer of his night table and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He places them next to Zayn’s head and kisses him softly before working his way down the bed to tug Zayn’s pants off. To his surprise Zayn isn’t wearing any boxers and the thought of him being naked in Liams sweats makes his dick twitch. Liam spreads Zayn’s legs and just lightly rubs his thumb against his hole. This solicits a filthy moan to rip from Zayn’s chest so Liam smirks and does it again. Zayn Lifts his head up to look down at Liam before he is grunting out “ tease” Liam snorts before he is leaning down and licking into Zayn , he has one hand lightly tugging on Zayn’s leaking cock and the other is holding down his hips. 

“FUCK BABY” zayn shouts! That tongue is fucking sinful. That comment only makes Liam go faster and he reaches up to grab the lube. He coats 3 fingers and slowly sticks one inside of Zayn fucking into him with both his tongue and his finger. Zayn is grabbing at Liams hair and pushing his face deeper into his ass moaning things like “yes baby just like that” and “fuck me now Li I can’t hold on much longer I’m guna cum” Liam sits up and rips his shorts off and he is quickly coating his dick with lube before rolling on the condom. He looks down at Zayn who looks completely wrecked already and huffs out “ God you are beautiful” before lining up his cock with Zayn’s hole and thrusting in. Zayn hisses at the pain but Liam pumps his cock slowly to take his mind off it. Zayn gives him a nod signaling that its okay for Liam to start moving so he does. He thrust into Zayn slow at first but then Zayn starts making these whimpering sounds and clenching around him. Liam can’t control himself any longer. He pulls his hips back and slams into Zayn and Zayn screams out “ harder baby fuck me harder” Liam pounds into him as hard and as fast as he can and zayn has his eyes squeezed shut like he is trying to keep himself from coming before Liam does. Liam strokes his face and leans in to kiss him. It’s passionate but rough and he whispers “ just let go baby” and that does it for Zayn seconds later he is squirting his white hot cum all over his stomach and Liam slows down his pace and leans forward to lick the cum off of Zayn’s stomach and Zayn is pretty sure that sight alone could get him hard again. He is breathing heavy and Liam starts to pound into him again chasing his own release when zayn moans out “cum for me daddy” that sends Liam over the edge and he is spilling into the condom with a grunt. He tries to catch his breath before he is slowly pulling out of Zayn and tying off the condom. Zayn whines at the loss of contact but Liam just kisses his nose before he is getting off the bed. Liam whacks on his shorts before creeping into the hallway careful not to wake Niall. He goes in the bathroom to throw out the condom and gets a wet cloth to bring back to Zayn. When he comes back into the room Zayn is in the same spot. 

Liam laughs and says “did I break you”? 

Zayn grunts and says “ I think you might have”

Liam climbs onto the bed and gently wipes the drying cum that he didn’t manage to get with his tongue. He tosses the cloth to the floor before laying next to Zayn and pulling him into his chest. Zayn leans his face up and places a gently kiss to Liams chin.

“So...you like it when I call you daddy huh”? Zayn says in a teasing voice.  
Liam just hums and Zayn laughs before resting his head down on Liams chest. 

“Goodnight Daddy” he whispers.  
Liam squeezes him tighter and whispers back “ Goodnight Babe” before they are both drifting off to sleep.


	7. Let me touch you where your heart aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets an offer that he can’t refuse and he decides to tell zayn about the demons that brought him to LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit of fluff with a side of smut.

Zayn woke up to the sound of an alarm clocking buzzing when he rolled over he realized he was in Liam’s bed but Liam was no where to be found. He reached over to shut the alarm off and saw a sticky note attached to it. (Zee had to leave for the firehouse I left some clothes in the bathroom for you see ya later tonight :0) xo Li ) Zayn smiled and hoped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he stepped out of the bedroom he ran right into Niall who was just getting out of the shower. 

“Oh uh hey Ni you’re up early” Zayn muttered  
“Not really mate it’s almost 11am” 

Niall is smirking at him and Zayn feels very naked standing there in only Liams sweats that are too big. 

“Right well I’m going to take a shower and before you say anything else nothing happened we just fell asleep watching TV” 

Zayn lies because he isn’t exactly sure what last night meant to Liam and he isn’t even sure what it meant to him so he doesn’t need accusing eyes or 20 questions from Niall or Louis. Niall throws his hands up defensively while brushing past Zayn to go to his room with out a word. Zayn goes into the bathroom and starts the shower the hot water feels amazing because his bum is a little sore from how hard Liam pounded into him last night. His dick fattens a little as he remembers just how mind blowing sex with Liam was. He gets dressed in a pair of joggers and a warm flannel that Liam left for him (because he knows zayn always gets cold in the studio) they are too big but they smell like Liam and that makes Zayn smile when he sniffs his nose into the shirt. He heads down to the studio after grabbing some coffee and they record a few more tracks before zayn is telling Niall he wants to work out a melody to some lyrics he has been thinking of. That is what he spends the afternoon doing. Niall plays some beats and messes around with his guitar while Zayn scribbled lyrics into his notebook. 

Liam is half way through his volunteer shift at the firehouse when Captain Burke is calling him into his office. 

“Payne sit down a minute will ya “ the Captain says so Liam pulls up the chair and sits down he doesn’t know why he is nervous he hasn’t done anything wrong but he feels like he is getting in trouble for something. The Captain smiles at him and begins to speak. 

“ I have a proposition for you Payne, my Lieutenant for truck 51 is going on leave for awhile his wife is pregnant and has been ordered to bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy which is about 3 months and I would love it if you took his spot”

Liam is very surprised and a little taken back by that question. He has only been volunteering here for a month and he hasn’t done any real “fire fighting” so why would the Captain think he was able to fill this position. 

“ I uh don’t really know what to say Sir” Liam mumbles  
“say yes Captain Burke I would love to help you out and take the position” the captain is grinning at Liam so wide and it makes Liam want to say yes only he doesn’t know if he can. Liam looks up from his hands that are fidgeting in his lap. 

“ I dont know if that is a good idea Sir he says shyly, I haven’t been a firefighter for a little while now and I don’t even know why you would think I was a good fit for the spot”

“Well Liam I may have made a few calls to the Wolverhampton Fire Department” seems that you were very loved and respected as a fire fighter there and your Chief had nothing but great things to say about you. He did mention the tragedy with your sister and I am terribly sorry about your loss son I can imagine it was a difficult thing to go through. 

Liams eyes start to water but before he can say anything the Captain is talking again. 

“Don’t you think your sister would want you to continue to save lives Liam?” I know that your parents do. 

Liam’s eye shoot up “ my parents? You talked to my parents? When? Why?” 

“Calm down son they reached out to me shortly after I spoke with your Chief” They were pleased to hear that you are helping out here and they asked me if you seemed happy. Told me that it has been awhile since you have spoke to them? Want to tell me why?

Liam’s heart is pounding in his chest hearing the captain talk about his parents. He misses them so much and it shouldn’t even surprise him that they just want him to be happy even after everything he has done. Liam doesn’t answer the captains question about his parents instead he asks,

“ can i think about it?” 

The captains eyes soften and he says “ sure kid just let me know by Monday”

Liam nods his head and leaves the office. He doesn’t know what to do but he wants to talk to Zayn about it so he stays busy till his shift is over before he is heading home and hoping that zayn is still there. 

Two hours later Liam comes through the front door and the house is quiet so he walks into the kitchen and notices the little red light at the top of the studio steps is on which means they are recording and not to come in. He pulls out the stool to the kitchen island and pulls out his notebook. He stares at the words “dear mom and dad” for a few minutes before he is grabbing a pen and starting to write suddenly finding the words he has been looking for.

[ Dear Mom and Dad

I want to start by saying how incredibly sorry I am for pushing you away like I did after Nic’s death that was unfair of me to take away your only son after it was my fault you lost your only daughter. I was feeling a lot of guilt and shame because I couldn’t save her and I thought there was no way that you didn’t blame me because I blamed myself. I know now that I was wrong to believe that and I am so sorry that I left Wolverhampton with out saying goodbye but I felt like I was trapped in a nightmare I would never wake up from every time I would walk by her house or even step foot in the fire house. I hope that you can forgive me for my poor choices and selfish acts someday but I don’t think I can come back home any time soon. I am working my way to being myself again with some help from Niall and few other people. I promise that I will call more and we can fix what I have left broken. I love you always — Liam xo ]

He closes the notebook wondering if he will have the courage to actually send the letter when he feels cold hands around his stomach and a chin hooked over his shoulder. It’s Zayn!

“Hey you” Zayn is whispering in his ear and placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

Liam was so deep in thought about the letter and the Captains offer that he didn’t make a movement to greet Zayn back and that is causing Zayn to feel embarrassed that he approached Liam like he did because obviously last night was a one time thing and Liam wasn’t willing to be Zayn’s dirty little secret. So Zayn steps back and mumbles out an apology. Liam stands up quickly uttering out “ no no babe its not you come here” 

He feels like a complete ass for making Zayn’s face look dejected like it does so he pulls Zayn in by his shirt and wraps his arms around him and Zayn melts into Liams body. Liam takes his face and his hands and leans in to kiss him before he stops. 

“ wait who’s here?” He asks  
Zayn responds with “ just me and Niall why?”

Instead of answering him he pulls Zayn into a deep passionate kiss that has Zayn who has been cold all day feeling extremely hot. They break from the kiss but Liam still has him in his arms he rests his forehead against Zayn’s and Zayn is smiling up at him shyly. 

“I’m really glad you are still here I really need someone to talk to” Liam breaths out.   
“Of corse babe what’s up” Zayn is asking him giving Liam his undivided attention and that makes Liam feel really good specially since he wasn’t sure how Zayn was going to act towards him after last night. 

“ Not here Liam whispers ,upstairs?” Zayn just nods and takes Liams hand as he is being lead up the stairs and into Liam’s bedroom. 

They sit on the bed and Liam fidgets a little bit so Zayn just sits with his back against the headboard like he was when they were watching tv last night and he pats the spot next to him motioning for Liam to scoot up there. Liam does and he sits exactly how Zayn is sitting shoulders pressed together. Liam lets out a breath and Zayn is waiting patiently for Liam to talk. When he finally does his voice is low and it sounds almost like he is afraid. 

“Captain Burke offered me a position as Lieutenant at the fire house” 

“Leeyum!!” Zayn squeaks, “ that is so great babe should we celebrate?”

Zayn stares at Liam confused when he doesn’t respond with as much enthusiasm as he just did. 

“Liam? He says “ isn’t this good news? You don’t look happy at all?”

“Zayn” Liam begins to say, “ the reason I left home before was because my sister died”   
Zayn is looking at him and his expression is more concern more than happy now and he breaths out an “ I know but” before Liam is cutting him off. 

“Let me finish he says” She is dead because of me, Her house caught fire because of a candle she forgot to blow out. We think her cat knocked it over but she was asleep and had no idea not until it was too late. I ran inside and ran to her as she was screaming my name begging me to help her but the flames were so high and the smoke was so thick. It took me a few minutes to get her door open but when I did she was already passed out on the floor. 

Zayn puts his hand on top of Liam’s to urge him to continue. He could tell it was beginning to become too much for Liam his voice was shaking and his eyes had tears in them but he felt like the boy really needed to get this off his chest. So Liam continued. 

“ I carried her to the waiting ambulance and they performed CPR but they couldn’t get a pulse, she was pronounced dead right there on the scene.” 

Zayn lets out a small gasp before he is taking Liam and pulling him into his arms. They both have tears streaming down their cheeks and Zayn is trying to find the right words to say to help Liam with all this pain he is feeling. 

“ None of what happened is your fault Li” is what he goes with. “ I am not going to pretend to understand the amount of suffering this has caused you but I will tell you that you did your best you tried your best to save her and sometimes Li our best just isn’t enough” he continues when Liam doesn’t speak he just sniffles into Zayn’s shirt. “ does loosing her cancel out all the people that you have already saved? Does loosing her make all the people you have yet to save unworthy of your strength and bravery?” I think your sister would want you to continue to save lives and be the hero you are destined to be.

Liam looks up at him through tear filled eyes and asks “ do you really believe that?” 

Zayn cards his fingers through Liams hair and says “ of corse I do babe you are one of the strongest people I know and we can get you through this so that you can do what you do best and thats save people” 

Liam whispers out “ we?” As if he is afraid Zayn is going to take it back. 

Zayn smiles and says “ yes Leeyum WE are in this together if you will give me the chance to be here for you”. 

Liam hums like he just might like the sounds of that. They sit quietly for a little while and Zayn strokes Liams head and Liam holds onto Zayn as if he was his only life line before Zayn is saying his name. 

“Li?”   
“Hmm ? He says back”  
“ Is this why your relationship with your parents is so rocky? Do they blame you?”

Liam sits up so he is facing Zayn before he drops his head, because he is embarrassed that he ran away from home so to speak all because he thought so little of his parents, he really thought his parents blamed him for an accident that he had nothing to do with he thought that his loving and supportive parents would want nothing to do with him. 

“ No Zee he begins to say, They don’t blame me I blamed me and I was so messed up by everything that happened that I couldn’t even look them in the eye. The last time I saw them was her funeral but they have been trying to talk to me for some time now.” I wrote them a letter basically explaining what my mind set was at the time but I still need to send it. 

Zayn smiles softly at him before he is reaching for his hand and placing a kiss to it and saying “ baby steps Li you will get there” 

Liam hugs Zayn so tight and he feels lighter and more himself then he has in months. He whispers a quiet “ Thank you” and Zayn kisses his head. It isn’t long before they are both asleep. 

The weekend passes by in a blur, Liam doesn’t see Zayn at all because GiGi is back and his Label needs them to be seen together. They want Zayn’s name to be in the gossips articles because they want him to have some buzz since his album is about to come out. The whole thing really annoys Liam but he tells himself “ it won’t be like this forever” not sure that he even believes that. He spends the weekend with Niall hanging out eating shit food and watching action movies and despite missing Zayn its a really good weekend. Niall doesn’t ask any questions when Liam grunts at his phone when he sees pictures of zayn and Gigi out “ shopping” looking so much in love it makes Liam want to throw things and for that he is grateful. He does tell Niall about the position at the firehouse and how he is going to accept it right after he mails the finished letter to his parents. Niall looks so proud as he pulls Liam into a headlock and mumbles something along the lines of “ there’s my best friend that I know and love I’m glad to have you back. 

Monday morning Liam goes for a run to work out the nerves he has about starting his first official day as an active duty firefighter again. He jumps in the shower and lets the water run over his body letting his breathing return to normal. He hears the door click shut and lock so he yells out 

“Oi Niall we talked about you taking a shit while I’m in the shower boundaries man!” But then the curtain is being pulled open and its not Niall its Zayn and he is completely naked staring at Liam like he wants to devour him. 

“ mmm definitely not Niall” zayn says through a grin but I can get him if you’re into that sort of thing. 

Liam yanks Zayn into the shower slamming him up against the tile while slipping his tongue into his mouth before he is pulling away and breathing out 

“ what are you doing here Zee”? We could get caught!

Zayn is grinning wide before he starts trailing innocent kisses up Liams neck. 

“ you said you were nervous about today and ya know since we are in this together I thought I would come over a little early and help get rid of some of that tension, besides i didn’t see you all weekend I missed you daddy”

Hearing Zayn call him that goes straight to his dick and he lets out a loud growl before he is grinding up against Zayn and kissing him with force. Their cocks rub together and that makes Zayn moan before he is sliding down to his knees and taking Liams fully erect cock in his mouth. Liams knees get a little weak and he places his hands firmly against the wall to keep himself from falling while Zayn just bobs his head faster and faster. 

“Damn baby that feels so fucking good please don’t stop” Liam begs. 

Zayn reaches up to rubs at Liams nipple in slow circles and the moan that Liam lets out almost makes him cum untouched. He is moving faster and he can feel Liam’s legs start to shake he knows he is close so he reaches his hand around to play with Liams hole to really make this good for him but Liam is pushing it away. Zayn looks up afraid he did something but the lustful look in Liam’s eyes tells him otherwise. 

“ I want you to touch yourself baby “ Liam says to him. “ can you do that for me? Can stroke that beautiful cock for daddy” 

That makes Zayn moan loudly around Liams cock and Liam lets out a breath and a string of curses. But then Zayn is tugging at his cock and Liams eyes are rolling in the back of his head. 

“ FUCK I’m guna come Liam moans out” 

and then he is shooting his seed down zayns throat and Zayn is taking it so well that Liam mumbles out

“ fuck baby you’re so good for daddy” 

Zayn whimpers and Liam pulls him to his feet kissing him hotly tasting himself on Zayn’s tongue, and for a brief moment Liam just stares into Zayn’s eyes so caught up in the golden sparkle of them that he can’t even believe this beautiful boy is his (well sort of his) Liam drops to his knees and starts to suck Zayn off and Zayn is moaning so loud that Niall can probably hear them but Liam really doesn’t care all he cares about is watching Zayn fall apart from his mouth. Zayn squeezes Liams shoulder and he is chanting Liams name like its the only prayer he knows

“ yes Liam just like that baby I’m guna come “ 

Liam pulls off and strokes him fast and squeezes with just enough pressure to have Zayn’s legs quaking he thumbs over the slit before he tells zayn 

“ cum on my face baby” 

and Zayn looses it seconds letter he is squirting all over Liams face and its fucking beautiful. They are both panting but Zayn pulls Liam to his feet and they stand under the shower for a few minutes just looking at one another. Before Zayn smirks at Liam and says 

“ you’re a kinky little fucker aren’t you” 

Liam just shrugs his shoulders and pulls Zayn into a kiss. When they sneak into Liams room to get dressed Zayn puts his hand on Liams arm and spins him around. He has on a very tight shirt that has L.A.F.D. Printed on the front of it and it makes Zayn want to drop to his knees again but he doesn’t instead he takes a deep breath and says , 

“ so are we really doing this Li? Are we really going to sneak around so that we can be together?”

Liam looks at him and his eyes are soft and so kind that Zayn may actually be falling a little bit in love with the man in front of him. Liam has made a lot of mistakes in the past and he has been unsure of so many things but the one thing he is most certain about in this very moment is that he wants Zayn Malik in every possible way so he smiles at Zayn and says,

“ I’m all in if you are” 

Zayn attaches their lips and that is all the confirmation Liam needs. He is Zayn’s and Zayn is his and no matter what lies ahead of them they are going to face it together. They kiss for a few minute its slow and passionate before they walk down the stairs hand and hand. Liam kisses Zayn goodbye before heading out the door for his first day at his new job and he is definitely not as nervous as he was before, he is happy and that feels good.


	8. I come alive when I hear your voice it’s a beautiful sound it’s a beautiful noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam begins to feel like himself again and He and zayn adjust to their “ secret romance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at the summaries so I apologize. You may have noticed i am using mostly song lyrics as chapter titles and mostly from one direction. The next chapter I will introduce harry “ the handsome journalist” who sets his eyes on Liam. I probably wont post again till the middle of next week I have a lot going on the next few days but I hope you are all enjoying the fix so far. If there are any grammar or spelling errors I apologize i usually post late at night and my eyes are tired haha but I’m doing my best! Enjoy :)

Chapter 8 

 

Liam and Zayn decided that it was best to keep their relationship a secret from Niall and Louis because Zayn wasn’t sure how Louis would react. He knows that Louis is his friend/manager and he loves him anyways but he could loose his job if the label found out and he doesn’t want that for Lou. Liam hates keeping secrets from Niall and its especially hard to keep Zayn a secret because they spend most of their time together in Niall’s house. They can never stay at Zayn’s because it would be too risky and because Gigi basically lives there now, another wonderful idea from Zayn’s label. It’s difficult for Liam when Zayn has to go on dates with her and hold her hand in public because that is the part Liam never gets. Yes he gets to have Zayn in every other way that she doesn’t but only being able to be intimate towards him in private is hard for him sometimes. He never tells Zayn that because what they have is so good he doesn’t want to risk loosing it, so he keeps his mouth shut and kisses zayn in the darkness whispering how much he means to him as Zayn falls asleep on his chest and that’s just the way it is the way it has to be. 

Things at the fire house are going really well. He loves the crew he has and it keeps him busy and his mind off missing Zayn who is currently in New York City promoting his new album that just came out. Zayn’s album is doing really well and Liam is so proud but it’s like Zayn has blown up over night and everyone knows his name. He gets followed everywhere and that makes it hard for him to sneak to the fire station to see Liam when he is on lunch. Liam tries not to be selfish with Zayn but he can’t help it the boy crawled inside his broken heart and started to fix it piece by piece and he just wants Zayn to himself all of the time. It was bad enough when he had to share him with Gigi but now its like he is sharing him with the rest of the world. Liam is half way through a night shift and the days have been long and exhausting because its summer in California which means there are a lot of brush fires. He is laying in his bed scrolling through his social media accounts and pretends he isn’t waiting on Zayn to text him. The texts and calls haven’t been as frequent because Zayn’s so busy Liam understands but it makes him a little sad. Then the alarm is sounding and Liam is jumping to his feet. He and his crew suit up and hop inside the truck. There is a bad brush fire in Malibu and it’s making its way through and entire neighborhood when they pull up Liam can see that there are at least 3 houses that are engulfed in flames. Liam stands in front of his crew to give the orders. 

“ Tony and Zack you go through the front and check the upstairs, Mia and Jake you go around through the back make sure you keep your eyes and ears open they said the houses were evacuated but you never know there could be a scared kid hiding somewhere” They nod and take off. Liam turns to Carter and Nate and motions for them to follow him through the front. 

He tells them to spread out and make sure the house is clear so they can signal for the hoses. Liam makes his way through the downstairs watching as beams are falling and flames lick at the walls he starts to yell to alert anyone that could be in here that help is here. 

“Fire department call out!” He shouts a few times then he listens for a minute then he is calling out again. Carter and Nate speak to Liam over the walkie talkies and tell him the left side is all clear so he signals them to go back outside. He radios Mia and Jake to ask their position. 

“ The back is all clear Lieutenant” Mia says.   
Liam tells them to also go outside and make sure the hoses are ready. He looks around downstairs and he feels a tap on his shoulder Liam spins around to find Tony and Zack. 

“ Upstairs is all Clear Lieutenant no one is in the house”

Liam nods and calls the Captain on the radio. 

“ sir the house is clear we are coming out”. 

He turns to head for the door when his radio is beeping and his Captain is on the other end. 

“Are you sure Payne? I got a mom out here she just pulled up and said her 16 year old son was home studying and she can’t get a hold of him” 

Liam feels panic in his chest because there could be a kid in here an unconscious kid or worse a dead kid. Liam turns to Zack and Tony and says 

“ you heard him boys fan out lets find this kid” 

They all go in separate directions yelling for the kid when Liam hears someone upstairs yelling. He gets to the bottom of the stairs and he can hear it louder now. 

“ HELP IM STUCK PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME” 

Liam takes off up the stairs and gets on his radio to tell Zack and Tony he needs back up. When he gets to the top he sees a door full of flames and he freezes he can hear the boys cries for help but it doesn’t sound like a boy it sounds like his sister. Liam can’t move he can’t think he is just stuck in a state of fear, afraid of what he will find on the other side of that door. It’s a moment later when Liam is shook out of his catatonic state by Zack who is asking him what they should do. Liam runs forward kicking the door down in one quick motion he isn’t letting this boy die like his sister did he is here to save people and that’s what he is going to do. When he gets in the room he sees a boy on the floor and there is a bookcase on top of him pinning him down. The room is full of flames and Liam doesn’t have a lot of time he needs to get this kid out before his lungs collapse from too much smoke inhalation. He kneels beside the kid to check his pulse while Tony and Zack are racing forward to pull the bookcase off. He finds a pulse and the kid is breathing he is conscious for now so he starts to ask him questions. 

“ what’s your name kid?” Liam says

The kid is coughing and gasping for air but he manages to get out “ Caleb” my name is Caleb.

“Okay Caleb I’m Liam and me and my friends are going to get you out of here okay?”

Caleb nods his head and Liam places his hands underneath the boy to support his neck and back while the other men are hauling the bookcase off him. Caleb screams out in pain and Liam realizes that the boys pelvis and at least one of his legs are broken. 

“ we need a stretcher” Liam is yelling.   
Tony makes his way down the stairs to retrieve the stretcher but as soon as he is out of site there is a loud bang and the whole house is shaking. Liams radio is beeping and his captain is yelling that a furnace exploded and there’s only minutes before the entire house completely caves in. He is yelling for Liam and Zack to get out of the house. Liam tells Zack to go that he will get the boy out but Zack is refusing he bends down and helps Liam Lift the boy up. Caleb starts to scream from the pain but this is the only way. Liam tosses the kid over his shoulder and him and Zack are making their way down the stairs as fast as possible. They get out the front door when all of a sudden the house explodes only feet away from them. Liam, Zack and Caleb are sent flying forward from the blast. Liam uses his body as a shield blanketing Caleb to the ground to protect him from an debris that could land on him. A few minutes later Liam and Caleb are being surrounded by fire fighters and paramedics and Liam is being pulled to his feet. Caleb is put on a stretcher and guided to an ambulance when Liam frantically looks around for Zack shouting his name. 

“ I’m here boss I’m okay” he hears Zack say. 

Liam is so relieved he pulls Zack into a hug but it is quickly broken up when Zack realized Liam is bleeding. 

“ Lieutenant your head its cut you need to get it looked at” 

Liam puts a hand over the spot and feels the blood pouring out he feels a little woozy but he says 

“ I’m alright I’m fine don’t worry about me just make sure that kid is okay”

His Captain is at his side moments later guiding a very dizzy Liam that seems to be loosing a lot of blood to an ambulance. Liam lays back and he can all of a sudden feel pain in his head he mumbles something before the paramedic is putting a mask on his face and after that things go black.

 

*****

 

It’s around 11pm when Zayn gets back to his hotel room and he is beyond exhausted. He flops down on the bed and turns the tv on. He pulls out his phone but before he can look at the screen the announcement on the tv is grabbing his attention. 

Just moments ago in Malibu a string of brush fires have erupted causing 3 homes to be set a blaze. LAFD was fast on the scene. The houses were said to be evacuated but one frantic mother was screaming that her son was inside. We have footage from the scene where we were told a Lieutenant Liam Payne was inside the house looking for the missing boy when a furnace exploded in the basement. Lieutenant Payne and Firefighter Zack Moore emerged from the house with 16 year old Caleb Strouse moments later when another explosion erupted sending the men to the ground. We are not sure of the condition of Caleb Strouse or Lieutenant Payne at this time but firefighter Moore is said to have escaped with mild cuts and burns. 

Zayn’s heart sinks and he is reaching for his phone he has 20 missed calls from Niall and curses loudly before he is dialing Nialls number. He doesn’t pick up so Zayn keeps trying as he frantically throws clothes into his suitcase. There is a loud bang on his door and he rips it open to see Louis there with glassy eyes like he has been crying. 

“ Is he dead Lou Oh god please tell me he isn’t dead” Zayn begins to cry

“ He isn’t dead Zaynie but he is in the ICU he suffered severe trauma to his skull, they have him in a medically induced coma” 

Zayn sinks to the floor and starts to sob. 

“ I have to see him Lou I know the timing is bad but It’s Liam he’s my Boy- my best friend “

Louis pulls him up into a hug and tells him that they already have a plane waiting to take them back to California. Zayn rushes out the door with Louis hot on his heels. The flight feels like forever and Zayn just wants to get to Liam to see him to feel him to tell him its going to be okay. Louis rests his hand on Zayn’s knee to try to soothe his worries but it isn’t really helping. 

When Zayn gets to the hospital he is snuck through a side door in the underground parking garage to avoid any fans or paparazzi. He reaches the 10th floor where the ICU is located and finds Niall standing in the waiting area he looks exhausted and his face is stained with tears. Zayn places a hand on his shoulder and when Niall looks up he looks so broken that it makes Zayn’s heart physically ache. 

“ how is he? “ Louis is asking from behind Zayn. 

“ No change Niall begins to say, he suffered a hematoma on his brain from the blast and the only way to stop him from hemorrhaging was to place him in a medically induced coma” 

Zayn sucks in a deep breath before he is telling Niall he wants to see him. 

“ ya cant Zayn it’s immediate family only in the ICU they won’t even let me in” I called his parents but they can’t get a flight out until tomorrow night so we just have to be patient. 

Zayn is a lot of things but patient and not one of them. He walks over to the nurse at the counter in front of the doors to the ICU and he whispers something in her ear she is nodding her head and guiding Zayn through the doors. He looks back at Niall and Louis and just shrugs with a small smirk on his lips before the doors are closing behind him. 

“ The Malik Charm gets them every time” Louis says with a snort. 

Niall just shakes his head. He is upset that he can’t be in there with his best friend and he wants to know what in the actual fuck Zayn said to that nurse for her to let him in but he is happy that Liam isn’t alone. 

When Zayn walks into Liam’s room he sees Liam on the bed with tubes going in and out of him and he has an oxygen mask over his face. The sight of his big strong Liam laying there hurt sends a stream of pain to his chest and it is taking everything he has not to climb on top of Liam and shake him awake. Instead he pulls a chair to Liam’s bedside and sits down next to his boyfriend taking Liam’s hand in his own and stroking it so gently. He lays his head down on the bed never letting go of Liams hand but sleep takes over him and he closes his eyes. 

Zayn isn’t sure how long he is asleep for but he is being jolted awake by a nurse that says she needs him to back up a little so she can check Liam’s vitals. He mumbles an “ oh ya sure sure sorry” before he is pushing the chair back. Liam looks so peaceful sleeping and if the situation were different Zayn would find the way his eyes are fluttering adorable but in this case it is actually scaring him. 

“ what’s happening” he starts to ask the nurse”

She takes out her small flashlight and plucks Liam’s eye open before she answers zayn. 

“ he is starting to wake up it will take a few more hours but he is pulling himself out of the coma”

Zayn wants to be happy but he isn’t sure if that is a good thing so he asks her. 

“ that’s good right? That he is waking up on his own”

The nurse just nods but she isn’t willing to give Zayn anymore information and then she is gone and its just him and Liam. He pulls out his phone and sends a group text to Louis and Niall to tell them that Liam is starting to slowly wake up. They left the hospital to rest and shower and told Zayn they would be back later the next night after they got Liam’s parents from the airport but Zayn was under strict instructions from Niall to alert him of any change in Liam’s condition. He lays his head back down on the bed and hold Liam’s hand like he was previously but this time he kisses it a few times before he whispers   
“ come back to me baby I can’t do any of this with out you” 

He doesn’t fall back to sleep he just lays there with his head down listening to Liam breath. A few nurses come in and out but other then that things are exactly how they were when he arrived last night. He feels a tap on his head and when he looks up Liam is staring at him and Zayn jumps out of his chair. 

“ omg Leeyum baby you’re awake thank god I was so scared” 

Liam Blinks a few times before he pulls off the mask and asks Zayn

“ I’m sorry do I know you?”

Zayn feels like he was just punched in the gut and tears well up in his eyes before he is stuttering out 

“ Li it’s me Zayn you don’t you don’t remember me?” 

Liam smiles at him and grabs his hand to pull him closer

“ I’m kidding you donut you really think I could ever forget those eyes” he lets out a small laugh but Zayn isn’t laughing he is crying.

“ Oh god Zee babe I’m so sorry it was a bad joke please stop crying I’m such an idiot” he pulls Zayn on to the bed and wraps his arms around him the motion hurts but if it will get Zayn to stop crying its worth it. 

He does stop crying and he looks at Liam and kisses him gently on the lips. 

“That was probably the meanest thing anyone has ever done to me and if I wasn’t so happy that you were alive I would be so pissed” 

Liam squeezes him and whispers “ I’m so sorry love forgive me?”

Zayn doesn’t say anything he just holds on to Liam tighter while silent tears of relief stream down his face. 

 

After a few minutes Zayn is hitting the page button on Liam’s bed and Liam is pouting because he wants it to be just them for a little while but Zayn wants Liam checked out immediately. The doctor comes in a few minutes later and zayn slides off the bed to give him space to examine Liam. The doctor is checking his eyes and testing his vision. He asks Liam random questions like his full name, what year it is, who is the president , things like that in which Liam gets all right. Zayn is smiling like a proud parent who’s kid just won the spelling bee. Liam winks at him and his knees get a little weak. He is so beyond happy Liam is okay he could cry tears of joy. The doctor signs some papers and says that they can move Liam out of the ICU which is really great news. Zayn texts the boys to tell them and Niall responds back that he will be getting Liam a private room and his parents with be here at the end of the evening. When Zayn relays the message to Liam as he is being wheeled up to his private room Liam’s face drops a little. When they get inside the room and Liam is laying comfortably in his bed Zayn asks him if he needs anything but Liam doesn’t respond he is staring out the window like he is in another world. This prompts Zayn to stroke his arm to get his attention. 

“ Babe you alright” Zayn asks in a soft voice that is full of concern. 

“Hmm” Liam says as he looks up at Zayn.

There is something weird in Liam’s eyes and Zayn can’t figure it out. 

“ I said are you okay? You tired? Hungry maybe?” 

Liam shakes his head No so Zayn asks

“ then what is it babe you look like you are a million miles away”

Liam lifts his eyes and blinks back a few subtle tears before answering. 

“ I just haven’t seen my parents in like 7 months not since Nic’s funeral I just feel a little nervous”

He wipes his eyes and stares back at zayn waiting for him to say something. Liam has talked to his parents more since he sent the letter, they text and talk on the phone but seeing them in person makes Liam feel a little uneasy. He knows he was a coward to run away like he did, he also knows that his parents forgive him but that doesn’t make things any less nerve racking for him. He hasn’t told them that Zayn is his “ secret boyfriend” just that he is close friends with him and Liams mom squeals because she loves his new song “ stand still” of course she does it’s a great song Liam thinks.   
Zayn coughs and it brings Liam out of his thoughts. He reassures Liam that things will be fine when his parents get here and insists Liam eat something so Liam agrees but only if Zayn will feed it to him. Zayn rolls his eyes at Liams request but he complies he figures being blown up warrants a little extra care for his boyfriend. 

After spoon feeding Liam some jello Zayn puts on the tv and starts to surf the channels for something they can watch. He stops on family guy and crawls up on the bed with Liam. Liam puts his arm up so he can tuck Zayn in to his side. 

“This okay?”Liam ask him

Zayn looks up and furrows his eye brows, 

“Why wouldn’t this be okay? I mean unless I’m hurting you?”

“ no I’m fine” Liam sighs “ I just mean like anyone can come in here Zee and you don’t want the rumors to start up or for the label to get on your case again” 

Zayn sucks his teeth and spits out “ the label can kiss my little brown ass” You almost died Liam and I don’t really care about anything else except you right now. 

Liam lets out a loud laugh and kisses Zayn’s cheek before saying

“ okay okay calm ya little brown ass down” 

Zayn just grins and rests his head on Liams chest while rubbing circles on his stomach. Liam hums at that obviously liking the feelings and Zayn mumbles out “ freaking puppy” 

They stay like that for awhile and they both fall asleep. When Liam wakes up he really has to pee but getting up with out waking Zayn will be impossible Zayn is attached to Liam like a koala bear. Liam smiles because he really loves when Zayn is clingy like this. It doesn’t happen a lot mostly after he is forced to spend a significant amount of time with Gigi or when he’s away from Liam too long. Liam rubs at Zayn’s head and whispers

“ baby wake up” Zayn jumps and yells “ what! Are you okay Liam”   
Liam chuckles and says “ I’m fine I just really need to pee mind letting me go for a minute love”

If Zayn is being honest he actually does mind letting Liam go he would much rather hold him in his arms forever but I guess that’s being unrealistic. He untangles his limbs from Liams and gets up so that he can help Liam off the bed. Liam stands up, legs a little wobbly and starts towards the bathroom and Zayn is right behind him. He stops and looks back with a quizzical look on his face before groaning at Zayn. 

“ I don’t need help taking a piss Zee” he smirks with his tongue between his teeth and says “ unless you wanna come hold it for me” he wags his eye brows at Zayn and Zayn lets out a loud snort. Liam turns back around to head into the bathroom and his hospital gown falls open revealing his very naked very toned ass and Zayn’s mouth waters at the sight. He is snapped from his dirty thoughts of Liams bum when the bathroom door is being slammed shut. He walks back over to the bed to wait for Liam to return and grabs his phone. He has about 100 misses calls and texts, mostly from Simon and some from GiGi. Zayn can’t bring himself to care about that because Liam is coming out of the bathroom and Zayn is brought back to his nasty thoughts of Liams ass. He is laying on the bed with a mischievous grin on his face that has Liam looking at him funny. Liam lays down next to him and asks him,

“ why are you looking at me like that?” What’s running through that pretty mind of yours Mr. Malik?

Zayn rubs his hand slowly down Liams thigh and licks his lips. 

“Well ya see babe ya got me all turned on when you asked me if I wanted to hold ya cock and then ya gown slipped open and I got a glimpse of that beautiful ass of yours so I was thinking about how fast I could make you cum” The nurses make their rounds in ohh I’d say 17 minutes, what you think babe?   
Think I could get you off with just my tongue before they come check your vitals?”

Liam’s breath hitches and he moans Zayn’s name before saying 

“You can’t be serious Zee? Someone could walk in here” 

But before he can get out another word Zayn is reaching under his robe and stroking his already hard dick. “ Ohh God!” Liam chokes out. Zayn picks up the pace before he is leaning down to lick at the head of Liams cock that is leaking from the tip and an angry red color. Liam is whimpering at the sensation and the sounds are going straight to his own dick that is trapped between his very tight skinny jeans. Liam cards his hand through Zayn’s hair and breaths out “ mmm so good baby” Zayn pulls off and starts to stroke him fast and sloppy. “ I really wanna eat you babe I can’t get your delicious ass off my mind” That has Liam groaning loud and he tugs at Zayn hair. Zayn giggles and whispers “ you have to be quiet Leeyum or someone will think ya dying in here” Liam breaths out a laugh and then Zayn is attaching his lips to his cock again. He sucks on the head and Liam thrusts his hips up on accident but Zayn just takes it.   
“Oh fuck Zayn I’m gonna cum baby” and with a grunt Liam is shooting down Zayn’s throat. He swallows it all and sits up to wipe at his mouth and Liam throws a hand over his eyes and laughs out 

“ I can’t believe we just did that in my hospital room” 

“ I cant quite believe it myself Liam” they hear a voice say from the door way. 

It’s Louis his eye brows are raised and there is a grin on his face. Zayn scrambles to cover Liam and hops off the bed his own erection severely obvious. Liam’s face is as red as the sun and he can’t form a sentence so he lets Zayn take this one. Zayn is holding a pillow up in front of himself to hide his embarrassing bulge his eyes go wide and he says

“ Lou I can explain its not what it looks like” 

Louis laughs and says “ really zayn?” It’s not?

His voice is teasing and Zayn didn’t expect that he expected Louis to be pissed. 

“It looks to me that you just sucked your boyfriend off in his hospital room” 

Liam pulls the pillow from Zayn to put over his own face to hide the embarrassment. “Kill me” he mumbles out. 

Zayn looks at Louis confused before he is asking him,

“ wait you knew?” You knew that me and Liam have been sneaking around and you didn’t say anything? “ why aren’t you like yelling at me”

Louis just rolls his eyes before walking all the way into the room and sitting in the chair next to Liam’s bed. 

“ Zee “ he breaths out. “ I told you before that I don’t care what or who you do behind closed doors you were being discreet so I had no reason to be concerned” 

Zayn looks at Liam and smiles and Liam lays his hand out for Zayn to take so he laces their fingers together and then Liam pulls him back down on the bed. They are staring into each other’s eyes when Louis lets out an obnoxious cough. They both look up at him when he says 

“ anyways you two are lucky that it was me that came in first I reckon you would be quite embarrassed meeting ya boyfriends parents only seconds after swallowing his cock like it was the last supper” 

Both of their eyes go wide and Liam chokes out “ my parents are here?” Louis nods and tells them that they are down stairs with Niall getting signed in because this is a private room and all visitors must be registered. Liams breathing becomes rapid and Zayn is rubbing his knuckles gently on Liam’s cheek while whispering “ its going going to be okay baby” in his ear. He pulls a his hand away when he hears a woman’s soft voice sob out “ Liam!!” Liam straightens his back a little before saying “ Hi Mom Hi Dad” his voice is almost a whisper. Zayn gets up when he sees his mom making her way to his bed side but Liam grabs his hand so he stops. His mom kisses his forehead and his dad rubs at his shoulder. They all have tears in their eyes and the tension is thick so Liam speaks first. 

“ mom, dad this is Zayn my erm”….he doesn’t know how he should introduce him and he panics for a second before Zayn is swooping in to rescue him. He reaches his hand out and says 

“ his boyfriend I’m Zayn Liams boyfriend” 

Before his mom and dad can react Niall is shouting, “ HIS BOYFRIEND! SINCE WHEN?”

Liam and Zayn both start to laugh and Karen Liam’s mom reaches her hand out for Zayn to shake before she says

“ nice to meet you Zayn I’m a big fan of yours and your music is great too” she winks and Zayn smiles so wide. 

Liam’s dad Geoff reaches to shake his hand as well and Liam feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He is so happy that his parents are here and that Zayn is here and that Zayn just introduced himself to his parents as his boyfriend. He knows that the circle of people that can know about them has to stay small and he knows Zayn is going to suffer some punishment for leaving New York abruptly but he also knows that whatever else the world wants to throw at them they are in this together.


	9. We built it up so high and now we’re falling...it’s a long way down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to write an article about Liam and Zayn isn’ t happy at the way harry looks at his liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad at the end but fear not ZIAM will always have a happy ending in my book

It’s been 2 weeks since Liam’s accident and he is finally cleared to go back to work. The 2 weeks he spent with his parents was amazing. They got to know Zayn and see what Liam’s life in California was like, he really enjoyed having them in LA with him things felt normal again but now that they were gone Liam was eager to get back to work. He has to work the desk for a few weeks per his doctors orders but he doesn’t mind. He wakes up to his alarm and a very clingy Zayn wrapped around him. He smiles at the boy in his arms an tries to slide out of bed with out disturbing him because Zayn is really not happy about Liam going back to work and Liam doesn’t want to argue with him. They fought about it for the last 3 days because Zayn said “ Liam I never want to feel like I did when I thought you were going to die ever again” and Liam understands that he really does but this is his job it’s what he was born to do. He manages to make it into the shower with out waking Zayn or so he thought but soon after he rinses his hair he feels long lanky arms around him. He hums because how could he not. This beautiful man is in his shower and he belongs to Liam. 

“Babe I don’t have time to fool around this morning I have to get to work” Liam say as he turns to face his boyfriend. 

Zayn just whines “ but Li I don’t want you to go!!” 

Liam sighs but brings his lips to Zayn’s and presses them together gently, he slips his tongue inside to massage Zayn’s but then pulls away. 

“We talked about this Zee It’s my job and I’m only working the desk I’ll be fine I promise”

Zayn just squeezes him tighter and says “ fine but we are having coffee together this afternoon” 

Liam agrees and kisses him before stepping out of the shower. He is fully dressed by the time Zayn is done showering and when he comes out of the bathroom with a towel hung low on his waist and dripping wet it almost makes Liam reconsider being late for work just so he could spread zayn out on his bed and hear him moan his name. They haven’t had actual sex since before the accident because Liam was still pretty sore so seeing Zayn like that has his mind racing and his pants growing tighter. 

“Like what you see” Zayn says through a grin. 

Liam shakes his head and walks towards Zayn before kissing him long an hard. 

“ See you on my break babe” He slaps Zayn’s ass and walks out of the room. 

 

Zayn lays on the bed in his towel smiling up at the ceiling, he is so incredibly happy with Liam and this is really new for him. He has never done” serious” not until Liam that is and even though he is happy he is equally terrified. How long will Liam actually be able to keep their relationship a secret before he gets fed up? He will want Zayn to come out and he just can’t not if he wants to keep his contract with his label. Then he starts to think maybe Liam is worth it? Loosing everything for the sake of their relationship. They have never said “ I love you” but Zayn knows they do. He sighs before hopping off the bed and getting dressed. He has been very inspired lately and he has a new song he really wants to record. A song he wrote for Liam. One of the nights that they laid in Liams hospital room Zayn kept telling Liam he was so brave and so strong but Liam just shook his head and said “ nah I’m just Liam a common firefighter” Zayn looked up at him and said “ babe there is nothing common about you or us for that matter” and that is where Zayn got the idea for his song “ common” He couldn’t wait to record it so he could play it for Liam. He could probably get most of it done before he leaves to meet Liam for coffee if he hurries. So he takes off toward the studio anxious to get to work. 

 

Liam was welcomed back to the firehouse with loud cheers and applause and his face goes a little red at the overwhelming feeling of these people that are happy to have him back. He takes up residence at the desk in the office where he will be the next few weeks. His job right now is to answer the phone and over look the accident reports. It’s boring but he isn’t going to complain. Liam is on a call when a tall man with very curly hair walks up to the desk. He holds his finger up signaling to the man that he will be a minute. He finishes his call and smiles at the man. 

“ Hi how can I help you?” Liam asks

The man puts out his hand and says “ The names Harry Styles and I’m looking for a Lieutenant Liam Payne”. 

“Well ya looking at him what can I do for you Harry Styles?” Liam says when he reaches out to shake Harry’s hand. 

“ Oh you’re Liam? Oh um wow I didn’t expect you to be so umm handsome” harry mumbles and lets go of Liams hand. 

Liam blushes a little before he asks harry again “ what can I do for you Mr. Styles?” 

“ Harry call me Harry” and “ umm well I work for the L.A. times and they want to do a piece on you about your heroic save last month during those brush fires” Ya know where you carried out a teenage boy minutes before the house exploded. 

Harry’s eyes are wide and full of excitement but Liam isn’t a fan of bringing so much attention to himself so he goes to decline but before he can get a word out Harry is speaking again. 

“Listen Lieutenant Payne I know you don’t know me and you don’t owe me anything but if you could just hear me out give me 15 minutes of your time? Let me buy you a coffee across the street and we can chat for a minute”

Liam looks at his watch its 11:45am and he is supposed to meet Zayn at the coffee shop in 15 minutes anyways so he agrees. Harry looks absolutely thrilled. They walk across the street and sit down at one of the tables near the window. A woman comes over and takes their order and when Liam orders 2 drinks Harry looks at him confused. 

“ It’s for my friend Zayn he is meeting me here in a few minutes” Liam says. 

“ Zayn as in Zayn Malik ?” Harry squeaks out!  
Liam shushes him and snaps “ yes he is a good friend of mine and if you are going to act like a sleazy tabloid journalist then you can just leave now” 

Liam didn’t mean to raise his voice at Harry but the thought of someone prying into his and Zayn’s relationship makes him angry. If someone was to find out or even suspect they would have to stop seeing each other and Liam definitely doesn’t want that. 

Harry raises his hands in defense and quickly spits out “ I’m sorry Liam I will respect both you and Zayn”

Liam takes a breath before apologizing to Harry. 

“ I’m sorry Harry I’m just a really private person and so is Zayn” “ that’s why I’m not sure this article about me is a good idea” 

“ Liam we will keep it strictly about the accident nothing with your private life I promise” 

Liam sighs and then tells Harry to continue with his vision of what he wants for the article. 

 

Zayn walks up to the coffee shop and sees Liam sitting a table with some curly haired boy that is all laughs and flirty smiles. The jealousy and anger are coursing through his veins but he knows when he approaches he has to play it cool. He cant let on that him and Liam are more than friends but shit he has never felt like this before. He takes a deep breath and walks inside. He gets to the table and Liam is so caught up talking with curly he doesn’t even notice him so Zayn coughs to get their attention. 

“ Am I interrupting” Zayn says his tone only slightly annoyed. 

They both snap their heads up then Liam is jumping to his feet to pull out Zayn’s chair. 

“ No Zee of course not sit down I got you your favorite” Liam rushes out. 

Liam realizes quickly that his gesture could be taken out of context in front of Harry and he panics but then Zayn is sitting down with a big smile on his face and Liam relaxes a little. 

“ Thanks Leeyum” Zayn says through a grin. “ You going to introduce me to your friend? 

“ ya right um Zayn this is Harry Styles he works for L.A. times he wants to do an article about me”

Harry reaches over extending his hand to Zayn before he goes into full fan girl mode and screeches out  
“ oh my god Zayn it really is such an honor to meet you I am a huge fan of your music” never letting go of Zayn’s hand. 

Liam clears his throat and gives Harry a warning look. Harry immediately lets go of Zayn’s hand and his face turns red from embarrassment. Zayn just smiles and says “ thanks mate” They talk more about the article and how Harry wants Liam to do a complete run down of what he was feeling during his time in the burning house and what it felt like to save the boy’s life. He also wants to do a full photo shoot and Liam isn’t sure he is comfortable with that. He has some scars from the explosion and they make him feel a little self conscious. Zayn is quiet the entire time only stealing glances at Liam every one in awhile. That worries Liam a little. Harry stands up and hands Liam his card and asks Liam for his phone number so that they can work out the details for the article and set up a day to meet before he is out the door with a wave. 

Liam looks at Zayn and asks him “ so what do you think? Should I do it?”

Zayn rolls his eyes and says “ what I think is that Harold person wants to get in your pants and it is so obvious”. 

Zayn is happy that the L.A. times wants to do an article on Liam its actually pretty amazing but what he doesn’t like is the adorable journalist making bedroom eyes at his boyfriend. Jealousy is also a new feeling for Zayn I guess he never cared enough about someone to actually be jealous but with Liam it’s different. 

Liam’s face contorts into a look of absolute shock. “ are you kidding me Zayn?” “ he was doing his job where is this coming from?

Zayn slumps down in his chair and doesn’t look at Liam at all. Liam sucks his teeth in annoyance and says “ so you aren’t going to talk to me about this then?” 

Zayn snaps his head up and shouts “ talk about what Li? Talk about how Harry basically eye fucked my boyfriend the entire time he was here and neither one of you even acknowledged my presence”

Liam slaps his hand over Zayn’s mouth and whispers “ Jesus Christ Zayn I don’t think the people at the firehouse heard you” “ We shouldn’t be having this conversation here I have to go back to work we can talk later”. 

Liam gets up and walks out of the coffee shop. He is really annoyed at how Zayn over reacted and how reckless he was about calling him his boyfriend out in public. Sometimes he thinks he is more worried about Zayn’s career then Zayn is. When he get back to the firehouse he feels a pang of guilt for walking out on Zayn like he did so he takes his phone out to text him. 

{ babe I’m sorry I left like I did can we please talk about this tonight? I’m off at 4pm}

Zayn sends back the thumbs up emoji and that makes Liam’s stomach hurt because Zayn is obviously pissed. 

 

Zayn decides that he is going to his own apartment tonight because he needs some space from Liam to think. He knows that he was over reacting about Harry but something just didn’t sit right with him. The way Harry was looking at Liam is the way Zayn looks at Liam. He looks at Liam like Liam hung the moon and all the stars and he isn’t okay with some journalist looking at his Liam like that. Granted Harry didn’t know that Liam was “ his Liam” and that is his own fault because he is a coward that can’t stand up to his label. When he gets to his apartment he sees he has a text from Liam asking if they can talk later. Zayn isn’t sure if he wants to but he sends the thumbs up emoji and turns his phone off. He is playing FIFA when Gigi comes in with about 2 dozen bags in her hand. Zayn just rolls his eyes and drops the controller. She is making so much money from his label being his pretend girlfriend and it really is starting to get on Zayn’s nerves. He walks into his room and slams the door. He hears Gigi yell “ its good to see you too darlin” He face plants on his bad and screams into his pillow. This is not how he pictured his life going 2 years ago. 

 

When Liam gets home he rushes to the studio door but there are no lights on downstairs which means Zayn isn’t here. He slumps down at the kitchen counter when he hears a door open. He snaps his head up and yells “ Zayn that you babe?” But quickly realizes that it’s just Niall and Louis. 

“ oh its just you guys” he says and slumps back into the chair. 

“ its good to see you too Payno” Louis snorts “ what has you looking like a kicked puppy?

“ why does everyone always refer to me as a fucking puppy I’m bigger than all of you twats” Liam spits out. 

Niall and Louis look at each other then back at Liam and the both say “ what happened with Zayn” at the same time. 

Liam grunts and slams his head down on the table. Is he that transparent? Does Zayn really effect his mood so much that it’s visibly noticeable when things aren’t good between them?

“ zayn and I had a little fight we were supposed to talk about it when I got off work but as you can see he isn’t here and his phone is going straight to voicemail.” 

They both nod before Niall is asking “ what was the fight about?” They pull up the stools and sit with Liam at the counter. 

“Well Liam starts, there is this journalist for the LA times that wants to do a piece on me and Zayn met us for coffee and apparently Harry the journalist was “eye fucking” me according to Zayn.” He was so mad and very vocal about it in the very crowded coffee shop and so I got up and left to avoid a scene. “That was obviously the wrong thing to do because now he wont talk to me but I was just looking out for him anyone could of heard and then he would have to deal with the consequences”. 

Liam puts his head on the counter and sighs loudly. Niall places a hand on his shoulder and tells him that zayn will come around before Louis is speaking up. 

“ wow jealousy isn’t really Zayn’s thing you really got under his skin Payno”

Liam just looks up and him with sad eyes and Louis shrugs his shoulders, “he’s a moody little shit Liam but he cares about you he will call just give him time”

Liam shakes his head and decides he’s going to go for a run so he heads upstairs to change. He is in just his joggers while he sits on the bed and calls Zayn one more time but its his voicemail again. Liam throws his phone on the bed out of anger when there is a soft knock on his door. “Come in he yells”

He looks up from the bed and Zayn is standing in his door way wearing an oversized jumper (Liam’s jumper) and sweats. He has a sad look on his face so Liam walks over to him and pulls him into his arms. He kisses the top of Zayn’s head a few times when he hears Zayn whisper “ I’m sorry” under his breath. Liam pulls away and looks him in the eyes before saying “ no baby I’m sorry I shouldn’t of walked out on you knowing that you were upset I was just trying to protect you” 

Zayn leans up and kisses his lips softly. 

“ I know you were Li”

“ Are you going somewhere?” Zayn asks. 

“I was going to go for a run but I can skip it I’d rather just be with you”

Zayn hums and pulls Liam to the bed, the cuddle up with each other and watch tv until they fall asleep. 

 

 

***

The next few weeks are busy for the both of them. Liam has work and meetings with Harry almost everyday and Zayn has had a lot of radio interviews and “pap walks”. They decided that Friday was going to be “ date night” but when Zayn arrives at Nialls he realizes that Liam is not here. He takes out his phone and there is 2 missed calls from Liam so he calls him back. Liam picks up on the second ring and whispers

“ babe I’m so sorry I’m stuck at this photo shoot for the article we were supposed to be done by now but the photographer forgot one of the lenses he needs and we need to wait for him to get back”

Zayn is beyond annoyed because Liam spending all his free time with Harry is pissing him off and now he is late for the one night they set aside for each other because of Harry. 

“Seriously Liam! Zayn snaps, you couldn’t just reschedule? We have barely seen each other this is the only night we have to ourselves” 

“ I know babe I am so sorry but this photo shoot is the last thing and once it is done you will have me all to yourself” 

Liam’s voice is sincere and Zayn knows that Liam wouldn’t purposely miss their date night so even though he is angry he decides to be understanding. 

“Fine Liam but if I’m asleep when you get home you better be very creative in the way you wake me up”

Liam chuckles and says “ you know I will babe” and then the line is dead. 

Zayn decides to have dinner with Niall then wait in Liams room until he comes back. It’s Zayn so of course he falls asleep. 

 

The photo shoot is taking place on the roof of some building and Liam is in his fire pants and suspenders with no shirt underneath. He feels like this is for a dirty calendar rather than a heroic magazine spread. He listens to the photographers instructions and Harry watches him from the side. When the photographer tells him they are finished Liam quickly grabs his clothes and runs behind the curtain they have set up for him. He is standing in his boxers when Harry steps behind the curtain. Liam jumps back a little and pulls his shirt over his head. 

“ What are you doing back here Harry?” 

“Well I wanted to tell you how amazing it has been working with you”

Liam steps back and says “ you couldn’t of waited till I had my pants on mate?”

Harry laughs then leans into Liam’s ear and whispers “ now where is the fun in that” before pulling Liam into a kiss. Liam jolts back pushing Harry away with so much force that Harry almost falls to the ground. 

“ I am seeing someone Harry and that was really unprofessional of you” 

Liam grabs his things and takes off out the door leaving Harry completely mortified. 

 

 

When he gets home its well after 10pm and Zayn is curled up into a ball on his bed fast asleep. Liam just looks at him for a few minutes before walking over to the bed and curling up behind him pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck. Zayn grunts out,

“ not very creative but your hot and you smell good so it will do”

Liam laughs and just kisses him again. He knows he needs to tell Zayn that he was right about Harry all along and that harry kissed him but he also knows that Zayn is going to lose his shit so he wants to wants to just hold him for a minute before world war 3 breaks out. Zayn turns in Liam’s arms to look at him and notices right away that something is wrong. 

“What is babe?” He furrows his eye brows at Liam. 

Liam sighs and sits up. “ I have something to tell you” 

Zayn sits up too and he looks panicked and Liam really hates that look. 

“ it looks like you may have been right about Harry’s interest in me” 

Zayn’s eyes go dark and spits out “ I fucking knew it” what did he do that little curly haired twat do?”

Liam drops his eye’s unable to look at Zayn when he tells him “ he came into the dressing area when I was changing and kissed me” 

Zayn jumps off the bed and if he were a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears. 

“ Did you like it Liam? Did you kiss him back” He shouts

Liam gets off the bed and walks towards Zayn, 

“ what? No of course I didn’t Zee! I pushed him away and left! I would never do that to you!

Zayn has tears in his eyes and he isn’t thinking clearly because all he can see is Harry sucking face with his boyfriend. 

“ maybe you should of stayed and saw it through I mean he’s clearly out of the closet and free to date who ever he wants and that’s exactly what you want isn’t Liam? A boyfriend that can kiss you in public and hold your hand with out worrying about who is going to see it” It was only a matter of time before this little thing we have came to an end. 

He doesn’t really mean what he is saying but he is hurt and frustrated that all this even happened because if Liam could of told Harry right from the start that he was Zayn’s boyfriend then they wouldn’t even be in this situation right now. 

Liam looks hurt as if Zayn just punched him in the stomach.

“ really Zee that’s how little you think of me? You really think this thing between us is just me killing time until something better comes along?”

“Isn’t it?” Zayn snaps

“ NO ZAYN ITS NOT” Liam yells! “I have been nothing but understanding with your situation you think it’s easy for me to see pictures of you and Gigi looking all in love or hearing interviews where you talk about how she is the one? That shit kills me Zayn and I haven’t let any of that come between us but you are going to let a stupid kiss that meant shit to me tear us apart? You have to kiss that bitch all the fucking time and I never say anything how am I the bad guy here?”

Liam’s hurt has turned to anger because he didn’t do anything wrong he wasn’t attracted to Harry at all and he stopped the kiss immediately and he didn’t even have to tell Zayn but he did and now he is being accused of just using Zayn to pass the time. 

Zayn wipes the tears from his eyes and he is so overwhelmed because Liam is right he has been so understanding and Zayn doesn’t even deserve him. Liam doesn’t deserve to be anyone’s dirty secret so Zayn makes a split decision. 

“ I cant do this anymore Liam it’s too hard, I have to focus on my music and the tour is going to start up soon. You deserve someone that is willing to make you their number one priority, someone that wants to shout from the rooftops that Liam Payne is their boyfriend and that’s just not me”

Zayn looks up at Liam and the tears are streaming down his face and Zayn feels like he is going to throw up because he did that he made this wonderful, kind, and gentle man cry and he hates himself for it. 

Liam steps closer to Zayn and pulls him to his chest. 

“ do you mean that Zayn” his voice shaking 

Zayn leans up and kisses him gently on the lips and pulls out of Liams grasp. 

“ yeah Li I do” 

He has to leave right this second because the look on Liam’s face and the hurt in his eyes is just too much for him he feels like he is suffocating. 

With tears running down his face he says “ I really am sorry Liam but it’s what is best for the both of us” 

He takes a few steps towards the door when Liam calls his name. 

“ Zayn, did you ever even care about me?” 

Now Zayn feels like he has been punched because Liam doubting his feelings for him hurts like hell. He looks at Liam and says, 

“ more than you will ever know babe” then he is out the door. 

Liam stands there in shock, he can’t believe that him and Zayn just broke up. He climbs in the bed and curls up on Zayn’s pillow, it smells like him and that makes an ugly sob tear through Liam’s chest.


	10. When the air ran out and we both started running wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of the break up and the beginning of the make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter I am a sucker for fluff/smut

Liam calls out of work the day after the break up and the day after that. He doesn’t want to see or talk to anyone because his heart is broken. Niall gives him his space but Harry has called him and texted him non stop with endless apologies stating that “ if he had known that he was involved with someone he never would have kissed him” Liam feels a little sorry for Harry because even though it was unprofessional he really didn’t know that Liam had a boyfriend. Liam has picked up his phone to call Zayn over 20 times but never hits the talk button. Zayn dumped him and even worse he basically gave him the “ it’s not you it’s me speech” Liam is hurt and angry and sad so he needs to do what he always does when he feels like this he runs. He runs for what feels like hours before stopping at a bakery on the other side of town. He wants something fatty and sweet to take his mind off of Zayn. He is browsing the cookie case when he hears his name being called. He turns to find a sheepishly looking Harry. 

“ Harry what um what are you doing here?” 

Harry smiles and says “My family owns this bakery actually” so anything you want is on the house it’s the least I could do after making a complete ass out of myself. 

Liam is surprised by that and he knows that Harry is genuine with his apology so liam nods and says,

“ I’ll take that double chocolate cookie then. Care to join me?”

Harry looks completely taken back by Liam’s invitation and proceeds with caution. 

“ you sure Liam I know I am not your favorite person right now” Harry rubs his hand on his neck nervously. 

Liam motions for Harry to sit down and so he does. 

“ listen Harry I wasn’t thrilled at how things went down but you didn’t know I was taken and that isn’t your fault I forgive you. 

Harry lets out a breath of relief and says “ thank god” I really am sorry Liam and I hope that it didn’t cause any problems for you. 

Liam just shakes his head not willing to go into detail about how the kiss ultimately lead to his break up, Harry feels guilty enough. They talk for a bit and walk out together when Liam runs smack into a hard body.

“ Jesus watch where you are going dick” the person spits out and Liam knows that voice he has mesmerized how that voice sounds while moaning his name. 

“Zayn! Liam gasps” 

Zayn looks up at Liam then at Harry and laughs while shaking his head. He mumbles out “ well that was fast” before Liam cuts him off

“ No Zayn this isn’t, its not what you think” Liam’s voice pleading for Zayn to believe him. 

Zayn just sucks in a breath and says “ doesn’t really matter what I think does it Liam?” and then he is taking off down the street. Liam tells Harry he has to go and chases after Zayn. 

“ Zayn wait hold up please just talk to me a second” 

Zayn stops spinning on his heels and Liam nearly tramples him again before coming to a stop. He is gasping for air but manages to get out

“ Zayn can we talk please” 

Zayn is annoyed that the first time he is seeing Liam since the break up and he is with none other than Harry Styles so he shouts at Liam,

“ No Liam we can’t talk go back to ya little boyfriend”

Liam rolls his eyes and says “ come on Zayn there is nothing going on with me and Harry! He reaches out to touch Zayn’s arm and whispers “ I miss you baby” 

Zayn pulls his arm away quickly and just walks away, and Liam lets him go. He is even more angry and hurt than he was when he started his run and he has about 4 more miles before he makes it back to Nialls so he takes off sprinting. His head is spinning and his stomach hurts. When he gets to the front of Nialls house he leans over the bushes and throws up. He pushed himself to much and that cookie was a bad idea. Niall opens the door after hearing the awful sound Liam made as he emptied his stomach into Niall’s rose bush. 

“ Oi Liam you okay mate?” Niall walks down the steps and places a hand on Liams back. Liam just shakes his head no before collapsing on the stairs. 

“ I just saw Zayn he whispers” with his head between his legs. His chest is heaving and he is covered in sweat. 

Niall just nods and rubs a hand over his back. He knows not to press Liam into talking and that Liam will talk when he is ready. They go inside and Niall insists on making them some lunch while Liam showers. They spend the rest of the day binge watching super natural and eating junk. Liam goes to bed early because even though he rather stay in and sulk he has to return to work tomorrow. 

 

**** 

It’s been a week since his run in with Zayn and Liam has tried texting him a few time but Zayn never responds. Liam’s article in LA times comes out and the guys at the firehouse tease him about his sexy photo shoot. Liam blushes and flips them off. He is back on truck now and that is about the only good thing that has happened this week. It’s around 7pm when the siren sounds, “ multiple floor fire at Palm Royal Apartments” Liam shoots up from his seat because that’s Zayn’s building. The familiar feeling of panic rises in his chest as he slips into his boots. They are on the truck and ripping through the busy streets of LA . Liam pulls out his phone calling Zayn repeatedly only for it to go to voicemail. He is terrified at this point and he just needs to get there he needs to make sure Zayn is okay. When the truck pulls up its barely at a halt when Liam is jumping out. They are first on the scene and the fire looks like it started on the 2nd floor and worked it’s way up. He gives his crew their instructions and they head inside. Liam goes straight to the 3rd floor and the hallway is engulfed in flames. “ Fuck” he shouts. He is banging on doors and telling the residence to get down stairs. He gets to Zayn’s apartment and kicks the door down. There is so much smoke but he can see a body on the floor. He rushes to them and realizes it’s GiGi and not Zayn. She is barley conscious and coughing hard choking on the smoke. He picks her up in his arms and starts to yell Zayn’s name but gets no answer. He tells his guys to search the rest of the apartment that another person lives here and make his way down the stairs with Gigi in his arms. He really wanted to hand her off to someone else and continue to look for Zayn but he is their leader and that would have been poor leadership. When he gets outside Gigi is gasping for air and she starts saying “ Zayn Zayn Zayn” over and over again and Liam panics. 

“ Gigi look at me is Zayn inside” Liam is frantic and he knows that he should keep it together but it’s Zayn and he can’t. He can’t lose another person he loves not when he should be able to save him. 

Gigi just keeps saying “ Zayn and He” over and over again. Liam hears his radio go off and its Carter, “ we have a body Lieutenant a male looks like he is 23 or 24 years of age he was DOA” 

Liam sinks to his knees and sobs into his hands. Zack is pulling him to his feet and asking him what’s wrong but Liam can’t speak, Zayn’s dead and he couldn’t save him. Liam hears a familiar voice shouting his name and his eyes snap open and it’s Zayn he’s standing behind the caution tape and screaming for Liam to come to him. Liam runs over ripping down the caution tape and pulling Zayn into his arms, he is sobbing and mumbling out “ zayn oh my god I thought you were dead but you’re okay thank god you’re okay I thought I lost you” Zayn has tears in his eyes and he rubs at Liam’s back. 

“ shh I’m okay babe” Zayn whispers into Liam’s neck. 

Liam pulls away and wipes the tears from Zayn’s eyes, they are a beautiful golden brown and Liam wants to just drowned in them. He looks at Zayn and says,

“ Zayn I love you I am in love with you please give me another chance to prove it, I don’t ever want to be with out you”

Zayn stands there stunned by Liam’s confession but he nods his head and tells Liam  
“ go save people Liam and I’ll be here when you’re finished” 

Liam lets go of Zayn heads back to the truck because this isn’t really the place for a public declaration of his love. The ambulance with Gigi in it is gone and the fire is mostly out. By the time they arrive back at the fire house it’s 11pm and Liams shift is over. He changes his clothes and heads home. He is completely exhausted and all he can think about is Zayn. He opens the front door to find Zayn sitting on the sofa. Liam drops his bag by the door and Zayn stands up and takes his hand. He pulls Liam towards the studio. 

“ Zee why are we going down to the studio?”

Zayn doesn’t say anything he just drags Liam down the stairs and pushes him into a chair that is facing the recording booth. Zayn pushes some buttons then steps inside the booth. Liam is confused but then he hears music start to play and Zayn’s voice is booming through the speakers. 

 

Always lookin' out behind my fences  
Always felt isolated, oh-oh-oh  
I don't know why I was so defensive  
I'll find a way to let you in  
I will die if I don't try  
Damned if I ask why  
This is somethin' real  
This is somethin' right  
Never been in love  
Never felt at all until now

 

Liam is staring at Zayn through the glass and tears are running down his face but he doesn’t look sad he looks relieved. Like he finally found a way to tell Liam exactly how he feels about him. Liam’s heart is racing as Zayn continues to sing. 

 

As I lay here in your bed  
I need you on my chest  
To warm me all the time  
To take away your breath  
Sweetin' on your lips  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us  
In this ordinary world  
Where nothin' is enough  
Everything is grey  
Mistake your love for lust  
When I hold you in my arms  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us  
I see all your flaws and imperfections  
But that's what makes me love you more, oh-oh-oh  
We got such a spiritual connection  
Don't you know you're fuckin' beautiful

 

Liam can’t take it anymore he needs to feel Zayn to hold him so he stands up and Zayn stops singing. He walks out of the booth and Liam pulls him into his arms kissing him with so much love and passion that Zayn is left breathless. When they pull apart Zayn looks up at Liam through his long gorgeous eye lashes and breaths out

“ I love you Liam I love you so fucking much” 

Liam kisses him again lifting Zayn into his arms and lays him down on the couch. They kiss like that for a few minutes and then Zayn is palming Liams already hard cock through his sweats. Liam lets out a moan and in whispers “ make love to me Zayn” into his ear. 

Zayn’s eye shoot open because Liam has never asked for Zayn to fuck him he is always the one fucking Zayn. 

“ are you sure babe?” Zayn asks as he rubs a hand down Liams back. 

Liam nods and says “ I wanna feel you inside of me I wanna feel all of you baby” 

That has Zayn so turned on that he bites at Liams neck and Liam moans loudly, before he is climbing off of Zayn and Stripping off his clothes, Zayn follows suit and does the same. Liam lays down on the couch and Zayn hovers over him. 

“ I don’t have any lube down here” Zayn all but whines”

Liam pulls him into a dirty kiss that is all tongue and says

“ looks like you will have to get me nice and wet then” 

Zayn growls and spreads Liams legs apart giving Liam’s hole tiny licks with the tip of his tongue and liam wiggles his bum because he wants more he needs more. Zayn smirks then sticks his tongue past the rim and Liam yells out an “ OH FUCK!” And starts to grind down on Zayn’s tongue as he fucks it into liam fast and hard. Liam is moaning and cursing and his legs are shaking. Zayn likes Liam like this, no he loves it. He lifts his face and raises a hand up to Liam and tells him to suck! Liam takes 3 of Zayn’s fingers into his mouth and starts to suck on them slowly and provocatively. Zayn’s dick twitches at that beautiful site and he pulls back his hand slowly inserting 1 finger inside of Liam, he leans down to lick and suck at his rim while his finger is pumping in and out. Liam is rambling a string of curses that are music to Zayn’s ears. 

“Oh god Zee yes! That fucking tongue is amazing”  
“ please baby don’t stop it feels so fucking good”  
“ I need you inside of me Zayn please I wanna feel you” 

Zayn adds another finger and begins scissoring Liam he strokes his prostate and Liam clenches around him screaming,

“ fuck fuck fuck yes! Holy shit baby do that again!” So he does. 

 

“ I’m ready Zee I’m ready Liam is shouting and pulling Zayn by the hair into a kiss. “ fuck me Zayn right now babe or I’m going to come untouched I swear to god I have never been so turned on in my life”. 

Zayn laughs into Liam’s kiss, “okay okay I got you babe” he slides down Liam’s body and then stops abruptly which has Liam sitting up panting “ what’s the matter? Why did you stop?” 

“ I don’t have a condom.”

Liam huffs out “ god Zee I don’t care I just want to feel I love you baby I trust you”

Zayn nods and lines himself up with Liam’s hole and pushes in slowly, he knows this is a rare occasion for Liam and he doesn’t want to hurt him. Zayn bottoms out and Liam hisses. Zayn waits for a minute until Liam is shaking his head signaling for him to move. His thrusts are slow and and steady and liam is clawing at his back and sucking on his neck. Zayn is so turned on he has to concentrate on not coming too soon, he wants this to be good for Liam for the man he loves more than anything. He starts to speed up and grabs Liam’s aching cock in his hands and pumps him fast. The sound of skin slapping together is echoing through out the studio and Zayn is so thankful that it is sound proof or Niall would definitely hear the filthy moans falling from Liam’s lips. 

“ Jesus Liam you are so fucking tight” Zayn moans out

Liam just grunts and grinds down harder on Zayn’s dick, he hits his prostate and Liam yelps 

“ Oh Fuck yeah give it to me Zayn! Harder babe, faster! “

Zayn speeds up slamming into Liam with all he has and he is sure his back is bleeding at the way Liams nails are digging into him. He continues to pump Liam’s leaking cock but then Liam swats him away. 

“ I wanna come from just your cock, I know I can” Liam pants out

Zayn leans down covering Liams body with his own and licks into his mouth while rabbiting into him. 

Liam is moaning “ right there , yes baby, please don’t stop” into Zayn’s mouth before he is shooting cum all over his and Zayn’s stomach with out warning. 

Liam is a withering mess underneath him and it’s fucking beautiful. Zayn gives him a few pumps to help Liam ride out his orgasm and he can feel his own creeping up on him. A few more thrusts and he is screaming ,

“ oh god babe I’m so close you feel so good”

Liam pushes down on him and breaths out “ come for me baby” 

That does it, seconds later Zayn is filling Liam up and chanting his name like a prayer. 

He collapses on top of Liam and both their chests are heaving. 

“WOW” they both say together. 

Liam laughs and puts his arms around Zayn and whispers “ you’re everything to me Zayn”

Zayn is in complete awe of the man underneath him, he looks Liam in the eyes and says,

“ I love you babe and I want everyone to know that you belong to me and I to you”

Liam sits up quickly and Zayn almost falls off him but then Liams strong hands are grabbing him and pulling him closer. 

“ what does that mean Zee? Are you ready to come out publicly?”

Zayn nods his head yes and has the biggest grin on his face but it turns into a frown when he notices Liam’s isn’t smiling. 

“ what’s the matter Li? I thought you would be happy?”

Liam sighs and says,

“ I am happy babe but you could lose everything you worked for and I don’t want that for you and I certainly don’t want to be the reason for it. I’m fine with keeping us a secret as long as it means you can live your dream”

Typical selfless Liam Zayn thinks to himself before he is pulling Liam into a kiss. When they break apart Zayn takes Liam’s face in his hands and tells him,

“ As long as I have you babe than I already have everything I’ll ever need” 

Liam excepts that answer but he is still worried about the repercussions of Zayn’s decision. He puts that thought out of his mind and they fall asleep in each other’s arms so happy and so in love, a little sticky but happy none the less. 

The sound of a door shutting wakes them out of their peaceful slumber and before they can even move Niall is shouting,

“ oh come on guys! in my studio really, thats fucking gross” You twats are buying me a new couch and light a candle or something it smells like sex in here. Before he is stomping back up the stairs. 

Liam and Zayn both burst into a fit of laughter, they kiss for a few minutes and then grab their clothes to get dressed. When they get upstairs Niall is sitting the island in the kitchen sipping his coffee. 

He looks up at them with a disgusted look but it quickly morphs into a smile and he says,

“ I’m glad you two sorted out your shit! I could not take a grumpy liam and brooding Zayn for another second” 

Zayn scoffs “ Pssh I do not brood”

Liam shrugs his shoulders and says “ I was definitely grumpy I’m not going to lie” 

Zayn smirks at him and kisses Liam’s cheek. Liam walks to the coffee pot and pours a mug for him and Zayn and they join Niall at the island. 

“ I need you to call Louis, I have something you are both going to want to hear” Zayn says his tone much more serious than it was a few moments ago. Niall looks at Zayn then at Liam and Liam just looks away. 

“ Now would be good Niall” Zayn clips. 

Niall takes out his phone and dials Louis. When he answers Niall tells him Zayn has big news and that he should make his way over. Louis complies and tells him he is on his way. They sit there in silence and Liam is nervous for Zayn he knows that this could completely blow up in his face and that thought has his stomach churning. 

20 minutes later Louis is sauntering through the door and yelling “ where is everyone”? 

“ Kitchen” Niall shouts. 

Louis walks in dressed in an over the top Armani suit and Zayn rolls his eyes. 

“ Morning Lads and why have you gathered us all here today Zaynie” 

Zayn sits up straight in his chair and reaches for Liam’s hand. Liam gladly takes it and rubs his thumbs gently over Zayn’s knuckles. 

“ I want you both to know Zayn begins, that Liam and I are in love and I am telling Simon that I want to go public with our relationship and if he says no then he can drop me from the label”. 

Louis almost falls off the stool and Niall is shocked into silence. 

“ Zee listen to me it isn’t that simple” Louis starts to say. 

“Yes actually it is Zayn interrupts him, I will not record for a label that discriminates against homosexuality I have kept this secret long enough Lou”

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs “ Zayn you signed a contract which means if you don’t record with Sony you don’t record at all not to mention the hefty fine you will be slammed with” I wouldn’t put it past Simon to take you to court over it! They own all rights to your music and the tour is supposed to kick off next month. 

“ I don’t care” Zayn snaps, I am not going to live like this Lou and Liam shouldn’t have to either it isn’t fair to him”

Louis looks over to Liam “ So this is your doing? Did you give him an ultimatum Liam? Tell him come out or its over” his voice is accusing and angry

Liam’s head snaps up “ What no of course not I would never—

Louis cuts him off and slams his hands on the counter “ why am I having a hard time believing you Payne this is what you wanted from the beginning “ 

Zayn shouts at Louis “ knock it off Lou he didn’t ask me to come out and you can stop pretending like Liam couldn’t knock your skinny ass out with one punch “

Louis and Zayn are screaming at each other and Liam looks like he is 2 seconds away from body slamming Louis through the kitchen table. Niall stands up and gets between Zayn and Louis. 

“ ENOUGH!!” He shouts “ both of you calm the fuck down screaming at each other will not solve this and Lou you seriously need to get off Liam’s back this is Zayn’s choice not his and if you insult him one more time then I will let him kick your ass” 

Louis straightens his tie and scoffs “ like he could really kick my ass” 

Liam stands up and his fists are clenched and Louis squeaks and hides behind Niall. 

“ okay okay I’m sorry Liam please don’t bruise my perfect cheek bones” 

They all sit back down and take a few minutes to get their tempers under control. Zayn walks over and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and pecks his lips lightly he whispers

“ we will figure this out my love I promise” 

Liam rubs his nose against Zayn’s and says “ I’ll wait forever if I have to” 

Louis is clearing his throat and they both turn to face him,

“ okay I am not sure how this is going to go down Zayn but if it is what you really want then I will set up the meeting with the Label right now and I have your back 100%” 

Zayn’s eyes soften and he says “ its what I want Lou” 

Louis nods and takes out his phone, he walks outside and then comes back a few minutes later. 

“ Simon agreed to the meeting, but he wants both you and Liam there by 2pm.”

Liam and Zayn look at each other then at Louis. 

“ why would he want me there? How does he even know about me” Liam is asking. 

Louis shrugs his shoulders “ he didn’t say but I suggest you two get ready. 

They nod and head up the stairs. 

Liam grabs Zayn’s hand and pulls him into a hug, he kisses Zayn’s head and tells him,

“ no matter what happens today It’s you and me babe, I got you” 

Zayn hums and any doubts he had before just fall away. He has Liam and that is absolutely enough for him.


	11. Could we ever be enough? Baby we could be enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn wants to come out but his label has different plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter feels a little long but there was a lot I wanted to fit in because the next chapter is going to be the last and maybe an epilogue after that. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as i am enjoying writing it. Comments on how i am doing are always welcome ;0)

All four of them arrived at the label together and were ushered into Simon’s office to wait. Liam was so nervous, he bounced his leg frantically while chewing on his finger nails. He had a bad feeling about this meeting specially since Simon knew about Liam before Zayn even got the chance to tell him. Niall placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder and when Liam looked up Niall asked,

“You alright Li you look a little pale” 

Before Liam could answer he felt Zayn’s fingers wrap around his wrist and pull his hands away from his mouth. 

“ babe stop or you want have a finger left by the time we leave here and you know how much I love your fingers” Zayn winked at him and gave him a cheeky smile. 

Louis made a gagging sound that was quickly cut off by the door opening. Zayn stood up and so Liam did too. He wasn’t sure what else to do so he just stood there eyeing the man that just walked into the room, Simon he presumes. Zayn reached his hand out to Simon as he past them but Simon ignored it and curtly said,

“ sit down boys.” 

They did what Simon asked and since there was only 2 chairs in the office Niall and Louis stood behind them. Simon threw a news paper on the desk and they both just stared at it. 

“ Is this why you wanted to meet with me today Zayn? To explain? “

Zayn corked his eye brow in confusion and said “ explain what?”

Simon took an annoyed deep breath and flipped the paper open. 

“ Don’t play stupid Zayn it’s not a good look on you” Simons tone was clipped and irritated. 

That comment pissed Liam off and he practically growled at Simon he was about to tell him so when he heard Lou whisper “ down boy” in his ear. Liam knew he had to play it cool if he wanted Simon to even consider letting him and Zayn be together openly so he adjusted himself in the chair and reached for the paper. The headline says “ R&B singer Zayn Malik gets cozy with Sexy Firefighter as his building goes up in flames” underneath is a picture of Liam with his arms around Zayn. Liam looks at Zayn who is still looking down at the paper and decides he is just going to come right out and say it. He coughs then begins,

“ Mr. Cowell listen this isn’t how we wanted you to find ou—“ he is interrupted when Simon holds his finger up and snaps “ YOU STOP TALKING” he looks to Zayn and motions for him to speak. Liam is furious because he is not a child and some homophobic label president isn’t going to to speak to him like one but before he can get another word out he hears Zayn clear his throat. 

“ I am sorry that this is how you found out and I know how it looks I also know that in my contract I said I was okay with being in the closet for the sake of my career but that was before I met Liam” 

Zayn’s eyes are so soft when he glances over to Liam, it makes Liams heart race so he reaches over and takes Zayn’s hand to tangle their fingers together. They both look at Simon and it’s really hard to read his face, probably from all the Botox Liam thinks. Louis steps out from behind Zayn and stands next to him instead. He places a hand on Zayn’s shoulder then says to Simon,

“ what Zayn is trying to say is he would like to renegotiate the terms of his contract with Sony Records”

Simon raises his eyes brows and spits out,

“ is that so? And what would you like these new terms to be Mr. Tomlinson?” 

Louis looks at Liam then at Zayn and responds to Simon’s question. 

“ Well for starters we know Zayn will have to pay a fine for not following the terms if his contract but He and Liam would like to come out publicly as a couple, Mr. Payne here is a well respected and deeply loved firefighter here in LA and I really think he could do wonders for Zayn’s image.” 

Simon laughs darkly and swipes a hand through his hair. 

“ how about this Mr. Tomlinson, Zayn pays a $30,000 fine, keeps the conditions of his current contract and never sees Mr. Payne ever again.” 

Zayn stands up from his chair and shouts “ WHAT!! That’s ridiculous” Liam tugs him back to his chair and rubs a hand over his back before whispering “ calm down baby” Louis is speaking again and this time his tone is much more aggressive.

“ Mr. Cowell surely you can’t really believe it would be right to ban Zayn from being with the person he loves because you are afraid it could hurt his image” 

Simon rolls his eyes and says “ actually I do and that is exactly what is going to happen unless Zayn would you like to buy out of your contract?” 

Zayn shakes his head vigorously and shouts “ yes I would I’ll pay whatever you want as long as it means I can be who I really am and love who I truly love”. 

Simon pulls a folder from his desk and flips through some of the pages before he is squealing out,

“ ahh here it is” “ item 34c, so it looks like here it says you would have to pay me 10 million dollars upfront to terminate the contract completely”. 

Liam almost falls out of his chair and shouts “ oh my god that is absurd” Niall mumbles “ Jesus Christ” under his breath and shakes his head. 

Zayn is speechless, he doesn’t have 10 million dollars his record only dropped a month ago and it was doing well but he is still making a name for himself.   
So Simon begins,

“ considering you have no where near that much cash and even if we terminated the contract we still own all the rights to the music you have written and recorded up until this point so here is what is going to happen, You are going to move into Gigi’s home in Malibu with her until the tour starts since your house burned down and whatever this thing is between you and Liam it ends today or so help me god Zayn I will drag your skinny ass to court and when I am finished with you you will be singing for quarters in front of the local Starbucks am I clear?” 

Zayn is beyond angry at this point he is absolutely livid, he stands up and takes Liam’s hand and tells Simon “ GO FUCK YOURSELF COWELL” before attempting to walk out of the room. Simon stands up and with a voice so cold it could freeze hell he says “ if you walk out that door your career as a musician is over Malik.” 

Liam is in panic mode he doesn’t want Zayn to lose everything specially not for him he knows that they can figure this out but right now what is best is to do what Simon wants so he drops Zayn’s hand and leans into his ear and whispers “ we are going to find a way babe but this isn’t it” he kisses Zayn’s cheek but Zayn pulls away and stomps out of the room and Louis chases after him. Niall pats Liam on the back and they can feel Simon’s eyes on them and when they glance over in his direction he has a disgusting smirk on his face like he gets off on causing people pain and abusing his power of authority. He leans down on his desk and starts to write something down so Liam and Niall turn to leave but then Simons voice is calling Liam back. When Liam turns around Simon is holding out a check for $10,000 made out to him. 

“ take it” simon snaps, “ think of it as incentive to really stay away from Zayn this time” 

Liam feels the anger bubbling in his chest as he cocks back and punches Simon square in the face causing Simon to stumble to the floor. He tears the check up and drops the pieces over Simon who is doubled over in pain on his knees. 

“ it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Cowell” Liam says before walking out of the room with Niall directly behind him. He is hurrying to the elevator so he can catch up with Zayn he knows that Zayn is furious and he tends to lash out at the wrong people when he gets like that. 

When they get outside Zayn is no where to be found so Liam takes out his phone and calls him over and over again but there is no answer. Niall calls and Uber and 25 minutes later the arrive back at Niall’s house. Liam is a wreck he still hasn’t gotten ahold of Zayn . He runs up the stairs so he can change out of his suit and go looking for Zayn but he doesn’t have to look far because when he opens his bedroom door Zayn is in there. He is throwing a bunch of stuff in a backpack and ignores Liam when he asks him what he is doing. So Liam walks over and pulls the bag out of his hand and asks him again,

“ Zee what are you doing? Why are you collecting your things?”

Zayn snatches the backpack back from Liam and shouts back,

“ because Liam we have to break up you said it yourself at the office that this isn’t the way” 

Liam moves quickly and wraps Zayn up into his arms and Zayn squirms away trying to get free but Liam is too strong. 

“ STOP Zee” he shouts. “ I didn’t say we were breaking up why would you think that? Fuck Zayn I love you I just meant we need to find a better way to approach the situation but I meant it when I said we will figure it out together” He kisses Zayn’s head and he can feel the angry tears that Zayn is crying wetting his shirt. 

“ I hate this” Zayn says he voice is muffled because his face is shoved into Liam’s chest. 

Liam rubs his back and tells him he hates it too but he reassures Zayn that things will be okay eventually. They crawl under the duvet and Liam holds Zayn close to him while running his fingers through his hair. They stay silent for a long time when Liam finally speaks up. 

“ The tour starts soon so you won’t be stuck putting on a show with GiGi and we can video chat every night and I’ll even send you some naughty texts for you to have a wank to.” Liam wiggles his eye brows and Zayn smacks his chest and snorts out a laugh. It gets quiet again but then Zayn looks up at Liam and asks him,

“ do you really think we can make this work? I mean it’s a lot more complicated than a regular long distance relationship.” 

Liam doesn’t answer he just kisses Zayn passionately. They spend the night making love and holding on to each other tightly because it may be the last time they get to do this for awhile. 

 

****

 

The days leading up to Zayn’s departure for the tour are painful specially for Liam. He barely sees Zayn because technically he isn’t recording anything so he has no reason to be at his producers house and the label has a tight leash on him making him strut around the city hand and hand with Gigi. They are making him take her to all these posh restaurants that he knows Zayn hates. When Zayn does manage to sneak to the fire house to kiss Liam in the supply closet it’s always rushed and he usually smells like her which leaves Liam in a foul mood once Zayn is gone. 

Liam takes off work the day that Zayn is leaving because he doesn’t want their goodbye to be rushed or in a supply closet he wants it to be meaningful. He wants Zayn to know just how much he is going to miss him. He is laying on the couch when he hears the front door open, he peaks his head up and is greeted with a very sad looking Zayn. He hold his arms out and Zayn throws himself into them. The tears are flowing from both of them immediately. 

“ I don’t want to go” Zayn whimpers. 

“ yes you do, this is your dream Zee” Liam says so matter of factly. 

“ but I’m going to miss you too much Leeyum” Zayn sniffles into Liam’s shirt. 

Liam sighs and places numerous kisses all over Zayn’s face and when he gets to his lips he looks Zayn in the eyes and says “ I will miss you more than you could ever imagine but I will be here waiting when you get back” before pressing their lips together. 

Zayn melts into the kiss and they continue like that until Louis is calling Zayn to tell him he will there in 5 minutes to take him to the airport. Liam stands up pulling Zayn with him and wraps his big muscular arms around him. He kisses Zayn one last time before telling him how much he loves him and pushes him towards the door where Louis is outside waiting. Liam is being strong because he knows that’s what Zayn needs but inside he is suffering he is terrified for what will come of their relationship once Zayn gets on that plane. Zayn tells Liam he loves him too and that he will call once he gets to Boston. That is where his first show is. Liam shuts the door and slumps against it and tears start to stream down his face. It was a good decision to take the day off of work because he is an absolute wreck. He grabs a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet and goes back to the couch. He doesn’t take a sip he just stares at it. He stares for so long that before he even realizes it is already dark out. Niall walks in and sits down next to him. He looks at Liam then at the bottle then back to Liam. 

“ How long you been sitting here like this?” He asks

Liam shrugs and says “ since Zee left” 

Niall takes the bottle and walks it back to the liquor cabinet then comes back next to Liam. He takes a deep breath then looks at him,

“ I think you and I both know that you aren’t going to find a solution to your problems at the bottom of that bottle” 

Liam nods and leans his head on Nialls shoulder. They stay there for awhile and Niall assures him that the tour will go by fast and that when Zayn comes back they can re assess the situation with his contract. Liam just hums and turns on the tv. 

 

****

 

The first month drags by painstakingly slow, Zayn is so busy and when he isn’t performing he is doing meet and greets or sleeping so talking to Liam is low on his priority list, at least that’s how Liam sees it. He lets out an annoyed huff after trying to FaceTime Zayn for the fourth time and getting no answer. He toss’s his phone on the bed and slams his face into the pillow. The he feels vibrating next to him and looks over and sees Zayn’s face on the screen. He grabs it with urgency and answers. 

“ hey” he says trying to play it off like he wasn’t desperate for his boyfriends attention. 

Zayn is all smiles and soft eyes when he sees Liam’s face and no matter how long its been since they have physical been together it’s like no time has passed at all.   
“ Hey baby! “ I miss you loads” “ I swear Li I feel like I am on cloud 9 performing in front of thousands of people while they scream my name is something I will never get used to.” 

Liam smiles wide and lets out a deep breath, he is so happy that all of Zayn’s dream are coming true but its really difficult to celebrate when he can’t be there experiencing it all with him. 

“ that’s awesome love I am really so proud of you” he tries his best to sound convincing. 

“ babe.. what’s wrong” Zayn asks him. 

“ nothing” is all Liam says back. 

“ come on Leeyum spill? I know you and I can tell something is off”

Liam sighs because he knows he is being overly sensitive and he knows he is the one that told him everything would be fine while he was on tour. 

“ I just really miss you is all” 

Zayn smirks…

“ hmm what could I do to make you feel better?” He pauses and taps his finger on his chin to pretend to be thinking. “ how about you slide your hand into your joggers and stroke yourself while I use my pretty mouth to talk you through it?” 

Liam lets out a soft moan of “ Zayn!!”

“ come on baby let make you feel better “ Zayn strips off his shirt and Liam’s breath hitches. 

Liam slides his joggers down so that his half hard cock springs free and he hisses at the cold air. He wraps his fingers around himself and strokes it gently. 

“ that’s it baby show me how much you miss me, show me how bad you wish it was my mouth licking up and down your huge cock.” Zayn coo’s

Liam is grunting as his strokes get a little faster, he has worked himself to full hardness and he really really wishes it was Zayn’s mouth and not his own hand. 

“ mmm I wanna fuck your face baby you always take my cock so well” Liam moans out. 

He sees Zayn fidget a little then he angles the phone so that Liam can see his throbbing cock heavy in his hands. Liam licks his lips because its been awhile and the sights of Zayn’s cock makes his mouth water. 

“ would you like that Zee? You want me to hit the back of your throat and make your eyes water while you work your fingers inside yourself, get nice and loose for daddy’s cock”. 

Zayn lets out a whimper and he is breathing heavy. Liam can hear and see Zayn’s hand work himself over his thumb grazing across the slick head of his dick.   
“ God Li your mouth is filthy!” Don’t stop talking baby Zayn practically begs. 

“ Hey now” Liam says through a laugh, aren’t you supposed to be the one trying to make me feel better? I love to hear you moan baby but you can do better then that. 

Zayn adjusts himself again and this time he is reaching for something, he holds up a bottle of lube and squirts some on his fingers he quickly reaches behind himself and lets out the dirtiest moan Liam has ever heard. 

“ fuck” he breaths out, “ you have no idea how bad I want your cock in me babe! I have touched myself practically every night to the thought of you pounding into me hard and fast. “ oh god baby I wanna be so good for you” 

Liam starts going faster because hearing Zayn say that “ he wants to be good for him” is really fucking hot, and so is watching Zayn fuck himself on his fingers while moaning his name. 

“ yeah baby” Liam growls, “ you like when I get rough with you? “ “ you like it when I bend you over and fuck into so hard that you could cry?” 

“ GOD YES” is all Zayn can manage to say. 

“ tell me then?” Liam commands “ tell me how bad you want me Zee”

Zayn places the phone up against something so that Liam has a clear view of everything he is doing. He has 2 fingers inside himself and the other hand is jerking his dick fast while he moans,

“ I want it so bad Leeyum, I need it! I need your thick cock to fill me up, to fuck me proper so that I can’t walk straight for days” “ fuck me Liam I’m guna come” “ Can I come daddy?” Zayn is whining and sweat is glistening across his chest. 

Liam squeezes his dick harder and works fast because he’s close and he knows when he sees Zayn come its going to set him off. 

“ Come for Daddy Zayn” he breaths out 

And Zayn does, he comes hard while squeezing his eyes shut and screaming Liam’s name. 

When he opens his eyes he can see the fast movements of Liam’s arm and Liam is grunting and moaning and Zayn knows he’s close and he wants to push him over the edge. He tells Liam to open his eyes and when he does he takes a finger and swipes it across his own cum that is drying on his stomach. He puts that same fingers in his mouth and sucks it’s provocatively while moaning out,

“ mmm taste so good baby I want it to be your cum on my tongue Leeyum” 

That does it for Liam, seconds later he is spilling his seed all over his fist and yelling “ fuck” over and over again. 

Zayn lets out a giggle and reaches for his boxers to wipe up the mess he made. When he’s done he picks the phone back up and waits for Liam to compose himself. 

“ you feel better now my love” Zayn asks his voice is teasing but in a sweet way. 

Liam hums but then his face falls. 

“ Liam?” Zayn says. 

Liam looks back up at the phone and breaths out,

“ that was fucking incredible but I still miss you Zee, I don’t just miss the mind blowing sex we have I miss all of it. I miss holding you and laughing with you and I miss how you smell” his eyes drop a little and Zayn feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest with Liam’s adorable confession. 

“ I miss you like crazy Li I want so bad for you to be here with me but its all going to be fine just 2 more months and I’ll be home with you” 

“ don’t you mean home with Gigi” Liam snorts

Zayn sucks his teeth. 

“ That isn’t fair Liam you know I hate that as much as you do”

Liam does know that and now he feels like a dick for saying that. 

“ I know you do , I’m sorry babe I shouldn’t of said that” his eyes get a little watery because being away from the man he loves is making him a little emotional too emotional for his liking actually. 

They talk for a little while longer before Liam insists they hang up so that Zayn can get some rest. When the call ends Liam lays back in his bed with heavy eyes as he drifts off to sleep thinking about his boyfriend and his beautiful eyes that sparkle like new gold. 

 

 

****

 

It’s the middle of the night and Liam is at the station asleep because he has the graveyard shift when his phone buzzes. He looks to see its Zayn calling so he picks it up quickly. 

“ Hi baby!” His voice is raspy with sleep. 

“ Leeyum OMG you were asleep I’m so sorry love I forgot about the time difference I can call back in a couple hours” 

Liam sits up in his bunk and tells Zayn no he is awake and he wants to talk to him, as if he would pass up a chance to talk to Zayn. Plus Zayn sounds really excited. 

“ what’s going on babe?” Liam asks. 

“ Li you aren’t even going to believe it, Stand Still is nominated for a Grammy! A FUCKING GRAMMY LIAM!” Zayn shouts!

“ What!! Are you serious? Liam all but screams! Babe that is so incredible I am so proud of you” 

He can practically feel the excitement radiating off of Zayn. 

“ I also have some other news” zayn says

“ The grammy’s are in 3 weeks and they are in LA they want me to perform so I will be home for a little while in between shows”

Liam takes a minute to register what Zayn just said. 

“ wait, so I get to see you in 3 weeks and you are performing at the Grammy’s?” “ wow my night just took a turn for the better he laughs out.” “ I have never seen you perform in person maybe I can get Niall to take me as his plus one” 

He meant it as a joke but from the way Zayn goes quiet he can tell that it struck a nerve. 

“ Zee I didn’t mean it like that” he starts to explain but then Zayn stops him. 

“ I know you didn’t but its fucking true isn’t it?” “ the only way my own boyfriend can see me perform is to be my producers plus one! “ I FUCKING HATE THIS” he shouts. 

Liam rubs a hand over his face because it is true but that doesn’t make this moment any less important. 

“ Baby it’s okay I am totally fine coming with Niall and standing back stage watching you from behind a curtain as long as I get to witness you win your first Grammy” 

Zayn snorts, “ as if I’m actually going to win” “ I’m just honored to be nominated. It’s for best new artist and the competition is pretty heavy” 

“ Pssh yeah heavy for everyone else because you’re the competition Zee you are going to win Babe I can feel it.” 

The fondness and pride in his voice is a little over whelming for Zayn, a few tears fall from his eyes because while everyone else thinks he is lucky for being nominated for a Grammy he thinks he is lucky because he has Liam because Liam loves him. Zayn sighs and tells Liam,

“ thanks for believing in my Li I really do Love you ya know?”

Liam smiles even though Zayn can’t see it,

“ I love you too baby I can’t wait to see you” 

They hang up and Liam lays back down smiling because his heart could burst at how proud of Zayn he is. 

 

The next 3 weeks fly by because Liam has to take on extra shifts because Carter has the flu and well Liam is their Lieutenant. It’s around 5:30pm when he gets home and he is absolutely beat. Three graveyard shifts in a row has taken a toll on him. When he walks in the kitchen Niall is in front of the stove stirring what smells like spaghetti sauce. 

“ hey Payno you hungry mate dinner is almost ready?”

“ starving” Liam grunts

Niall laughs and tells him to go take a shower and it should be ready by the time he is done and Liam thinks that is an excellent idea. It takes him what feels like forever to get up the stairs because the last 3 days have been grueling and his body aches. When he opens the door he stops dead in his tracks because its Zayn he is here and he is laying in his bed with his legs crossed and hands behind his head wearing that devilish grin Liam loves so much. 

Zayn smiles and says 

“ Hi handsome did you miss me?”

Liam pounces on his boyfriend and Zayn lets out a yelp. He kisses all over Zayn’s face and Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s broad shoulders. 

“ I’ll take that as a yes” he squeaks. 

“ That is a hell yes” Liam says before he pressing their lips together. It’s hard and rushed because well he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in 2 months and he really needs it like this. 

“ I thought you weren’t flying in till Thursday?” Liam asks between kisses. 

“ Yeah well I may have moved some things around” he says then he’s attaching his lips to Liam’s neck but Liam pulls away and squeezes his eyes shut as if Zayn’s lips hurt him. 

Zayn jumps back a little and pulls Liam’s collar down to reveal a large purple and blue bruise covering most of his shoulder. He gasps! 

“Li oh my god what happened babe? “

Liam shuffles off of him and pulls his shirt back to its proper position. 

“ It’s nothing there was a factory fire last night and when we were clearing rooms a shelf collapsed and a steel beam landed on me, Please don’t look at me like that Zee I’m fine”. 

Zayn scrambles to his knees and pulls Liam closer by his shirt. 

“ I hate your job” he whispers

“ well I hate your job” Liam whispers back. He doesn’t really hate Zayn’s job he just hates that he has to go away for long periods of time and that girls and guys are constantly drooling over him. He mostly hates that his label are a bunch of homophobic assholes that want to keep Zayn in the closet. Zayn places his forehead against Liams and sighs. 

“ its really good to see you Li” “ I missed you so much”

Liam rubs there nose together and Zayn chuckles. 

“ go shower smelly I’m going to help Niall with dinner and maybe if you are lucky you will get to eat your dessert off my naked body” Zayn wags his eye brows suggestively and Liam pecks him one last time before he yells “ DEAL” and sprints off to the bathroom. Zayn shakes his head, he can’t contain his fondness because he is so madly in love with that man.

 

Dinner is full of laughs and great food. Zayn missed Liam but he missed Niall too. He was really lucky to have such amazing people in his life. He makes good on his promise to Liam and tries not to die of embarrassment when Niall catches them sneaking the whipped cream and chocolate sauce upstairs. He falls asleep in Liam’s arms after 2 rounds of glorious filthy sex, Liam insisted they go again because he wasn’t happy with how fast it was over the first time. His alarm goes off at 9:00am because he has to make it back to Malibu before Preston also known as “Simon’s right hand man” comes to get him for rehearsals. He knows Gigi will cover for him if he doesn’t make it back in time they have come to an understanding since Liam saved her life and Zayn came out to her, telling her how he loved Liam but the label was using a legal contract to keep him in the closet. Gigi has a lot of gay friends so that really pissed her off. She promised that she would always have Zayn’s back and that made his situation a little easier. He slides out of bed and kisses liam on the forehead softly so he doesn’t wake him. He scribbles a note telling liam he will come by after rehearsals and leaves it stuck to the alarm clock and heads out the door. 

 

****

Liam is down the studio with Niall listening to the recorded version of common when they hear the front door slam and Zayn’s voice screaming “ WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY?” Liam jumps from his seat and runs up the stairs because Zayn sounds pissed. He walks into the kitchen and Zayn is standing there with his cheeks red and stained with tears. Liam immediately hugs him,

“ what’s wrong babe? Why are you crying”

 

Zayn pulls back from Liam and wipes his nose before he begins. 

“ That piece of shit Cowell told me that after my Grammy performance they set up this big elaborate scheme for me to propose to GiGi.”

“ in front of millions of people they want me to propose to my fake girlfriend, I’m not fucking doing it Liam I refuse I don’t care what they do to me I will not live that lie” 

He is hysterical at this point so Liam just pulls him back into a hug. Liam wants to cry, he wants to cry for Zayn for having to deal with this shit and he wants to cry for himself for having to watch him knowing there is nothing he can do to help. 

“ They can’t force you into actually marrying her though” Niall says as if that is supposed to help matters. 

“ what you suppose I do then huh?” Zayn snaps! “ You think I should propose to my fake girlfriend on one of the biggest nights of my life in front of thousands of people on national television?” “ I refuse to have that moment tainted with a lie Niall”.

Liam just hugs him tighter but he doesn’t say anything. What can he say? There is nothing he can do to get Zayn out of this mess and he is going to have to watch Zayn get engaged to someone else. Louis comes through the front door and Zayn pulls away from Liam and says,

“ Lou thank god please tell me you found me a way out of this bullshit?”

Louis just shakes his head and mumbles “ I’m sorry Zee I really tried”

Zayn slams his head into Liam’s chest and Liam just rubs his back and whispers,

“ I love you baby” and “ its going to be okay” 

They both know that everything is not going to be okay.


	12. I realized that with out you here life is just a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so this is the last chapter and then i am going to do an epilogue. i hope that everyone reading this has enjoyed it the epilogue is going to be some healing for liam and a lot of sappy fluff maybe a little smut to go out with a bang i havent decided. If there were any spelling/grammar mistakes i apologize this chapter took me a few days because my week has been hectic and i had some dental work done so my brain is a little fuzzy from the meds but anyways enjoy and let me know what you think :)

“Liam are you kidding me?” Zayn shouts. “ you are telling me four hours before I have to be on stage in front of thousands of people that you aren’t coming?”

Liam rubs his hands over his face and lets out a large sigh, 

“ zayn I can not willingly sit there and watch the man I love get down on one knee and purpose to someone else, fake or not its going to hurt too bad because it should be me” 

Zayn’s eye go wide and then Liam realizes what he just said, he just openly admitted that he wants to marry Zayn. 

“ what did you just say” Zayn asks. 

Liam drops his head and his cheeks are red from embarrassment because that is not the way he wanted to tell Zayn that he wanted a future with him. 

“ I uhh I mean obviously not right now It’s a little soon but like someday I would ya know like to maybe stand up in front of our friends and family and tell each other how much we mean to one another” 

Liams voice is soft and he’s stuttering a little bit and its so god damn endearing that it makes Zayn kneel at his feet where he sits on the bed. He places his hands on Liam’s knees and sweetly says,

“ babe, are you saying you want to marry me?”

He finally makes eye contact with Zayn but he hasn’t found the courage to speak so he just shrugs his shoulders hoping that will be the end of the conversation. It’s not!

“Words Liam!” “ How are we going to have a happily ever after if we don’t talk about what we are feeling?”

Liam snorts, “ you wanna know how I’m feeling Zee?” “ I’m feeling like everyday that passes and we continue with this lie it puts more and more space between us. I was okay with sneaking around before but this whole engagement thing on national television it’s just too fucking much Zayn” 

Zayn drops his head into Liam’s lap and takes multiple deep breaths

“ I thought we were in this together Li?”

Liam flops his body back onto the bed and pulls at his hair. 

“ it shouldn’t be this fucking hard Zayn” The tears well up in his eyes. 

“ Are you breaking up with me Liam?” Zayn stands up so that he is looking down at Liam sprawled out on the bed with his arms covering his face. 

“ No I just need a little time and some space to figure things out” 

“ WOW” is all Zayn can say. Liam sits up tries and to pull Zayn closer to him because even though the situation hurts and is so messed up he loves Zayn and hurting him is the last thing he wants. 

“ No” Zayn spits as he takes a step back from Liam. “ you want space Liam fine I’ll give you space, I just wish you didn’t wait till the biggest night of my life to tell me.” 

He turns on his heels to leave the room and Liam is yelling for him but he just can’t seem to care right now, his heart is in a million pieces and he needs to get his shit together because looking puffy from crying isn’t how he is going to make his first re carpet appearance. 

 

There is a soft knock on his door and when he doesn’t say anything Niall just lets himself in. 

“ hey mate! So I talked to Lou” 

Liam groans, “ Please Ni just mind your own business for once” 

Niall raises his hands in defense and says “ Listen I know this whole thing sucks but I also know how much you love Zayn and I am not going to tell you how to handle your relationship but—“

“ THEN DON’T!” Liam snaps. 

Niall sighs, “ But I think if you don’t go tonight you will regret it! Not being there for him on the biggest night of his life is a dick move Liam” 

“ Oh pleas—“ Liam starts but then Niall lifts his hand up and places it over his mouth. 

“ I’m not finished Li” “ you are not the only one suffering here this hurts Zayn too! You think he wants this? You think he wants to keep you a secret or to purpose to her?”

Liam pushes Nialls hand off his mouth,

“ No but that doesn’t make things any easier Ni all it proves is that in this relationship we are both suffering so maybe we should cut our losses” 

The look in Nialls eyes change from “ sympathy” to “anger”!

“ ya know what Liam as your best friend I am supposed to tell you when you are being an idiot and right now is one of those times” 

He pinches the bridge of his nose and says “ your suit is hanging in the bathroom and the ticket is in the breast pocket so you can sit here and feel sorry for yourself or you can fight for the one thing that makes you truly happy its your call” and with that he leaves. 

 

Zayn is dressed in an all black Armani suit with a burgundy scarf in the pocket and his hair is done up perfectly, everything looks great except his smile because it is fake and forced. He really wants to enjoy this moment as he walks down the red carpet and poses for pictures while people shout his name but he can’t because all he can think about is Liam and how he won’t be here to share any of this with him, instead he has Gigi on his arm and she is smiling and waving looking gorgeous but she’s not Liam. The make their way inside and to their seat where Niall and Louis are already sitting. His heart sinks a little because a small part of him thought Liam was going show up. The shake hands and engage in some small talk before the lights go low and James Corden is taking the stage. He does his little comedy bit and people are laughing but Zayn’s head is some where else. Gigi nudges him and whispers “ I know this sucks but you need to put on a smile babe” he knows she’s right so he does his best. He is the second performer of the night so after the first 4 awards he heads back stage to warm up. He is so nervous but not about performing, about the proposal he is supposed to pull off once his song ends. He looks in the mirror and says “ you can do this” 

Ryan Reynolds come on the stage and says “ I am a huge fan of this next performer he is up for best new artist tonight and he is winning the hearts of all the girls across the world! Performing his new single, “stand still” The very pretty and oh so talented “ Zayn Malik”. 

The audience erupts into cheers and gets on their feet, it’s dark when Zayn makes his way to the stage as the intro music starts to play but then something to his left behind the curtain catches his eye. It’s Liam, he is wearing a burgundy suit with a black scarf in his pocket. It’s matches Zayn’s suit so perfectly and Liam smiling. When he see’s Zayn smiling back at him he mouths the words “ I love you” Zayn is about ready to run off stage into Liam’s arms but then he has a better idea. He turns to his band and whispers into the guitarist ear and the intro music stops. He brings his microphone to his lips and says,  
“ I know I was supposed to sing “ Stand Still” tonight but I have a song that wasn’t on the album and that is the one I want to sing for you all . This song is so important to me because I wrote it for someone I love deeply, someone that means more to me than any award possibly could so with out further ado this is “ Common”

He glances over to Liam who is standing in a state of shock and winks before he starts the first verse. 

 

Always lookin' out behind my fences  
Always felt isolated, oh-oh-oh  
I don't know why I was so defensive  
I'll find a way to let you in  
I will die if I don't try  
Damned if I ask why  
This is somethin' real  
This is somethin' right  
Never been in love  
Never felt at all until now

Zayn knows he is going to be in so much trouble for this but the look on Liam’s face and the tears rolling down his cheeks makes it all worth it so he keeps singing he sings with his whole heart to Liam. 

 

As I lay here in your bed  
I need you on my chest  
You want me all the time  
To take away your breath  
Sweetin' on your lips  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us  
In this ordinary world  
Where nothin' is enough  
Everything is grey  
Mistake your love for lust  
When I hold you in my arms  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us

 

The song finishes and the entire audience is on their feet. The applause echoes through the ball room and it sends chills down Zayn’s spine. Liam’s face is flooded with tears and Zayn wants to kiss them away. When the cheers die down Zayn begins his proposal. 

“ As I said that song was for someone I love deeply and I would really like that someone to join me on stage” he looks to his left where Liam is standing and says “ So Liam Payne would you get your beautiful ass out here” 

Liam’s face drops and the crowd goes completely silent and Louis yells “ OH FUCK” and Niall stands up and shouts “ ALRIGHT PAYNO” 

Liam slowly walks out on stage and he is shaking because this can not be real Zayn did not just come out on the stage at the Grammy’s. When he finally reaches Zayn he is holding out his hand so Liam grabs it and laces their fingers together and Zayn leans forward placing his forehead to Liam’s. 

“ Hi” he whispers

Liam smiles wide and says “ Hi back” 

They stand there for a second before Zayn is taking a step back. He hold his microphone to his lips and says “ Everyone this is the love of my life Mr. Liam Payne” He gets down on one knee and is still holding Liam’s hand when Liam lets out a gasp. 

“ Liam” he begins, You and I haven’t been together very long but my mother always told me “ when you know ya know” and I knew from the minute we kissed that you were it for me” “ I was so gone for you from the start, you are brave and kind and If I can be half the man you are I will consider myself very lucky” 

Liam is looking down at him and the tears just won’t stop, he can’t believe that this beautiful man is risking everything to be with him. He can’t believe he is on his knee telling the world all the things he loves about him. 

“ We have been through a lot” Zayn continues, but we always make it through because we are in this together” “ so I was hoping we could make it a little more official”  
He smirks up at Liam and says “ Will you Liam James Payne marry me?”

Liam sucks in a breath and pulls Zayn to his feet. He puts his hands on his cheeks and looks into Zayn’s beautiful golden eyes and says “ of course ill marry you babe” before sealing their lips together. 

The once silent crowd is on their feet again and the applause beams through the room. Liam takes Zayn into his arms and whispers “ I Love you Zayn” Zayn whispers back “ I love you too Liam I’ll love you forever” 

The wave to everyone and walk off stage hand and hand. Their happiness is short lived when they are cut off in the entry way by Simon. He has his chest puffed out and his arms crossed and when he makes eye contact with Zayn he says “ That was a big mistake and you will be paying for it for the rest of your life” 

Zayn scoffs and says “ whatever you want to do to me Simon go ahead but you won’t silence me ever again”. 

They go to walk around him but the Simon is grabbing Zayn’s arm and shouting “ you think you can disobey a direct order with out consequences Malik!”

Before Zayn can react Liam is on top of Simon tackling him to the ground. He has his hands around his throat as he spits “ if you ever lay a hand on my fiancée ever again I’ll fucking kill you Cowell” 

It’s then that Niall and Louis are pulling him off and holding him back. Zayn stands in front of him and takes his face into his hands “ Calm down baby I’m okay! Li look at me! I’m fine lets just go”

“ Ya you better get out of here before I call the cops on your faggot boyfriend” Simon shouts. 

Niall lets go of Liam and whips around hitting Simon with a left hook that sends him stumbling backwards. “ NO Cowell you have made the big mistake, lets go back to our seats guys Zayn has an award to win” 

They all walk back to their seats together patiently waiting for Zayn’s category to come up. Leona Lewis walks on stage and Liam allows himself to fan girl for second before Zayn is squeezing his leg to drag his attention away from the beautiful woman. Liam just smirks and says “ I only have eyes for you babe”

“ Good evening all you beautiful people I am very excited to be announcing this final category of the night, all these nominees are amazing but there can be only one winner so lets get to it. The nominees for Best New Artist are”

Dua Lipa  
Khalid  
Zayn Malik  
And Bebe Rexa

 

Liam leans over and whispers in Zayn’s ear “ no matter what name she reads off you have already won in my book I am so proud of you Zee” 

Zayn blushes and leans to give Liam a small kiss on the cheek. 

“ The winner for Best New Artist goes to…. ZAYN MALIK!”

Zayn puts his head in his hands he can’t believe he just won a fucking Grammy! Liam wraps his arms around his fiancée and drags him to his feet. He shouts “ ZEE OMG YOU WON! YOU WON BABE!”  
Zayn kisses Liam and Lou,Niall, and Gigi all go in for a group hug before Zayn is slipping out of the isle to claim his award. When he gets to the podium the very gorgeous Leona Lewis kisses his cheek and hands him his Grammy. He didn’t think he was going to win and with all the drama with his label before hand he didn’t even think to write a speech he has no idea what he should say so he starts with,

“ wow! This is unbelievable to me, I was honored just to be nominated in the same category as these amazing people but to win just WOW! “I want to thank all my loyal fans I wouldn’t be here with out you! I’d also like to thank my family and friends who have always supported me in following my dreams. I want to thank 2 of my best mates my manager Louis Tomlinson and my Producer Niall Horan with out either of you this album wouldn’t of happened”

Niall shoots Zayn a wink and Louis blows him a kiss and it makes Zayn shake his head but the fondness he feels for them is written all over his face. 

“ I want to say a massive thank you to everyone at my label “ Sony Records” specially the president Mr.Simon Cowell himself, Thank you Simon for forcing me to keep my sexuality a secret because you were scared of how it would impact record sales, thank you for manipulating me into feeling like I had no choice but to go along with the pretend relationship with Gigi Hadid to save face after their was speculation I may not be straight!” 

The crowd gasps at Zayn’s confession and he is a little concerned of what the reactions may be but then he looks at Liam and he is on his feet clapping with a huge smile on his face and its that smile that makes all of this worth it. 

“ Lastly I would like to thank Liam Payne, you my love have been my rock through out this entire ordeal. You taught me how to be strong and brave just like you. You showed me what it was like to love and to be loved and if this is the only record I ever make I am okay with that as long as I get to start and end each day of the rest of my life with you! I love you babe” 

Zayn has a few tears running down his cheeks but that is nothing compared to the sobs in the audience. Everyone is on their feet clapping for Zayn and he can’t even believe it. When he looks to where the guys and Gigi are seated every single one of them are crying even Lou and that surprises Zayn more than him winning a Grammy. He holds the Grammy in the air and thanks the crowd before walking off the stage. 

When Zayn gets back stage Simon and a few other people are waiting. He goes to walk past them and Simon shouts, “ expect a call from my attorney “

Zayn flips him off and heads to his dressing room, its a few minutes before the guys are storming in and Louis is pulling him into a hug. 

“ Malik you wonderful asshole I can’t believe you just put Sony on blast on live tv” he is laughing and kissing Zayn’s head before Liam’s stepping in and pulling Zayn from his grasp. He kisses Zayn fiercely and whispers “ that was so fucking hot and I’d very much like to take you home now” 

Zayn gulps because feeling the adrenaline from his win and Liams hot breath against his ear is all a little much. 

“ ya ya um home sounds great” he squeaks out “ lets go!” 

Lou and Niall are both groaning. “ home? Are you kidding me you just won a Grammy and told your piece of shit label to fuck off we should be celebrating” Niall shouts. 

Liam looks at Niall and says “ well Ni we also just got engaged and unless you want me to fuck my fiancée in the back seat of your car while you driv—“ 

“ NOPE don’t even finish that sentence Payne” Louis interjects. “ we will get along with out the two of you, congrats on the win and the engagement enjoy tonight because tomorrow we will be in a legal nightmare” He takes Niall’s arm and pulls him out of the dressing room leaving Zayn and Liam alone

“ So” Liam starts, “ what do you say babe? Wanna go home and let your fiancée fuck you for a couple hours” he’s smirking and Zayn’s knees go a little weak at his words “ your fiancée” 

Zayn hums “ I really couldn’t think of a better way to end the evening” they share a long passionate kiss before calling for Zayn’s car to take them home. 

When they pull up to the house they can barely contain themselves, Liam already has Zayn’s tie off and his shirt half way unbuttoned and Zayn Undid Liams pants so he could snake his hand inside and palm him through his boxers in the backseat of the car. Zayn is running up the stairs giggling and Liam is right behind him. They flop onto the bed together and Liam just stops to stare at him. 

“ what? Why are you looking at me like that? There something on my face?” Zayn asks self consciously. 

Liam kisses his nose and says “ I was just thinking how lucky I am that I get to fall into bed with you next to me for the rest of my life” 

Zayn groans out “ stop being a sap Leeyum and get your dick in me” 

Liam shakes his head, “ so impatient I thought you were going to be so good for daddy?”

That makes Zayn moan and thrust his hips up towards Liam. They do exactly what Liam said in the dressing room and fuck for a couple of hours. It’s exhilarating and wonderful and Zayn is positive he won’t be able to walk tomorrow, Liam either but, it was the perfect way to end a perfect night. 

 

****

The next day they all sit down to go over Zayn’s options in regards to his legal contract with his label. He isn’t going to have to go to jail but he will be paying them for a long time unless Simon agrees to nullify his contract which they know he wont do. 

“ Wait I have an idea” Liam shouts. “ I need to call Harry hang on”

Zayn snaps his head up, “ ugh what? You want to call Harry? The same Harry with the curly hair and cute dimples that kissed you? That Harry?”

Liam sighs,

“ babe we talked about this he didn’t know about us and he apologized I think he can help please just let me call him and hear me out okay?” Liam is pleading and who is Zayn to deny this beautiful man anything. 

“ Fine” Zayn snaps “ call him”

Liam grabs his phone and kisses Zayn on the side of the head before heading to the patio to call Harry. 

40 minutes later Harry is at the door and Liam is ushering him inside. He greets him with a hug and says “ thanks for coming Harry I really appreciate it”

Harry is nodding his head and telling Liam it’s not a problem and asking him what he can do to help. 

Liam introduces Harry to everyone and when Harry gets to Zayn he can sense the coldness he is letting off. “ Zayn listen before we start I want to tell you how sorry I am that I came on to Liam like I did had I known I would have never acted on my feelings”

His eyes are apologetic and his voice is so sweet and damn those dimples. Zayn can’t stay angry not when he just gave him such a heart felt apology. 

“ it’s cool man, no worries” zayn says. 

Harry sighs in relief before rubbing his hands together and asking, “ so how can I help?” 

“Well” Liam starts, “ you are a writer for a very popular magazine and I’m thinking you do a piece on Zayn and how Simon and the label forced him to hide his sexuality. Then before it goes to print you give Simon a chance to let Zayn out of his contract or you go public with all of dirty details on how he treats his clients”. “ That kind of stuff can tear a label apart not many artist will be willing to sign with a homophobic bully”

Harry rubs his chin and says “ that is a really great plan Liam I’ll do it” 

Liam wraps Harry into a hug and Zayn jumps in , “ thank you Harry I can’t believe you would put ya neck out for me like that” 

Harry just smiles as he breaks away from the hug and says “ lets get to work shall we” He pulls out his recorder and tells Zayn to begin.  
It’s been a week since they talked with Harry and Zayn hasn’t heard anything from Simon directly just an email Lou was sent that said his tour was indefinitely put on hold. This made Zayn furious because the feed back about his coming out at the Grammy’s has been mostly positive Simon is just being a spiteful twat! He has been staying at Nialls with Liam and that has been amazing but not when Liam has to wake up before the sun even comes up to work out before going into work, and it especially sucks when there are nights like tonight when Liam has to do an over night shift. He was sprawled out on Liam’s bed scrolling through twitter when Niall comes busting into the bedroom. 

“Hi Zaynie what ya up to?”

Zayn raises his eye brows in confusion because Niall never calls him Zaynie.

“ what did you do Ni?” “ please tell me you and Lou didn’t put glitter in Liam’s gym sneakers again? God Niall he was so pissed and he cried about looking like he just came from a strip club for like 2 weeks” 

Niall falls onto the bed in a fit of laughter. 

“ ohh man that was hysterical but no that isn’t why I am here and I haven’t seen Louis since the morning after the Grammy’s, I think he is secretly seeing someone”. “

Zayn just shakes his head. “ he would pick the most crucial time of my career to go MIA with a lover” 

“ I wanted to actually talk business with ya Zayn”

Zayn sits up and says “ okay I’m listening what’s up?” He knows Niall is smart and has a good head on his shoulders so whatever it is he has to say regarding Zayn and his career he is all ears. 

“ Well” Niall begins, I have always wanted to ya know produce and compose music and so far I have done pretty well for myself but lately I feel like something is missing like I need more” 

“ maybe you just need to get laid” Zayn snorts. “ how long has it been actually?”

Niall groans in frustration “ that isn’t the point I’m trying to make here the point is I have been doing some business courses online and I was thinking that when you get released from Sony you could be my first client?”

Niall is staring at Zayn with such passion and promise it makes Zayn’s heart swell because ya Niall is his producer but he is more like family to Zayn. Zayn smiles at him,

“ so you want to start your own label?”

Niall shakes his head yes. 

“ and you want me to be your first artist?”

Niall again shakes his head yes. 

“ Hmm well does this label have a cool name because I can’t be associated with a label that doesn’t have a badass name” Zayn is smirking at him because he is only teasing Niall”

Niall lets out a laugh and says “ well I haven’t thought of a name yet actually so maybe if you say yes you can help me pick it.” 

Zayn drops the smirk and smiles wide “ Niall Horan if Sony ever releases me and my soul from their death grip I would be honored to be the first artist of your no name yet record label.” 

Niall pulls Zayn into a hug and tells him that everything is going to work out and that he won’t let Zayn down and for the first time in a week Zayn actually feels like things may be okay after all. 

 

The next morning Zayn rolls over to a very adorable Liam snoring soundly into his pillow. He hadn’t even heard him come in but it’s 9am so Liam’s only been home a few hours. He wraps his arm around Liam’s waist and kisses his shoulder a few times before lifting the sheet to examine Liam’s naked body, he looks for fresh burns or bruises something he does ever time Liam comes home. He can’t help it Liam’s job is scary and Zayn worries. He doesn’t spot any so he lays his head down and just breaths in Liam’s scent. God he loves this beautiful man laying next to him. “ for the rest of my life” he whispers. Then his phone is buzzing and he is scrambling to grab it before it wakes up Liam. 

“ hello”

“ Zayn hi it’s Harry! Oh no did I wake you? I tried Liam’s cell but he didn’t answer”

Zayn slides out of the bed and pulls on his ( Liam’s) joggers. 

“ No its okay I was awake but Liam is sleeping he worked late”

He hears movement on the bed and turns around to find Liam rubbing his eyes “ Liam is not sleeping anymore” he groans. 

He walks over to the bed and kisses Liam’s nose “ sorry love go back to sleep i’ll take this in the other room it’s Harry”. 

Liam pulls him onto the bed and wraps his arms around his waist and shakes his head. 

“ No way I want to hear” 

Zayn puts the phone on speaker and tells Harry to continue. 

“ so I finished the article and I talked to my boss he said he will give us 24 hours to get an answer from Simon or he is going to publish it I think either way Zayn you are going to come out on top of all of this” If simon doesn’t nullify the contract the back lash from this article is going to end up shutting Sony down the entire LGBTQ community will back you.” 

Liam is smiling so big and Zayn’s heart is racing, this could be it he could finally be free. 

“Great Harry when can you bring it to us?” 

“ I am umm actually with Louis right now he wants to meet you at Sony in 45mins”

Zayn and Liam both look at each other in confusion and Liam shouts “ why are you with Lou?”

“ what’s that?” Harry is mumbling , I can’t hear you must be going through a tunnel so uh see you in 45 minutes” The line goes dead and Zayn drops the phone. 

That was strange Liam says. Zayn shakes his head in agreement. “ better get ready then rock star” Liam says as he smacks Zayn’s butt to get him off the bed. “ we have a label president to visit” 

They move quickly and collect Niall on the way out the door when they arrive at Sony Harry and Lou are standing out front. 

“ Okay boys lets do this” Louis is chirping. 

When they get to the hall in front of Simon’s office Louis stops and turns to Zayn. 

“ I am your manager Zee and I am going to handle this so everyone is going to wait out here got it?” 

Zayn goes to disagree because he wants to see Simons face he wants to be dramatic and throw the article in his face but then Louis is putting his hand up, “ I said got it?” His voice is stern and Zayn just sits down and mumbles “ yeah okay got it” 

They all wait in silence while Louis is in the office with Simon and Liam strokes his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles and it’s the smallest gesture but it really does calm Zayn’s nerves. The office door opens and they all stand up quickly. Louis has a stone look on his face and Zayn only catches a glimpse of Simon as the door is shutting. He looks red and angry not his usual smug and cocky self. They wait for Louis to say something . “ WELL” Niall shouts what he say? Louis smiles,

“ He said Zayn is a FREE MAN!” 

Zayn lets out a large breath and hugs Louis so tight then he grabs Harry and hugs him too. “Thank you Harry I don’t think you fully understand how much this meant to me” Harry sniffles and Louis pulls him off of Zayn. “ come on curly no tears today” they all burst out laughing and then Zayn pulls Liam’s face in for a kiss. 

“ you Liam Payne are brilliant and you and your bright idea just saved my career I love you so much”

Liam blushes a little and gives Zayn another sweet kiss. “ how about we celebrate I am dying for In and Out Burger” 

Harry raises his hand and says “ I second that motion I am starving” he flicks his thumb at Louis and says “ this one is hard to keep up with his stamina is unbelievable” 

Niall throws his hands up and says “ how am I supposed to eat after hearing that?”

Louis throws his a sarcastic look, “ mate you live with these two and they fuck like rabbits your appetite has yet to suffer”

Zayn and Liam both crack up laughing and Niall pushes them towards the door. They start down the street to Liam’s favorite burger joint and Niall slings his arm around Zayn. 

“ seems like everything worked out huh?”

Zayn looks up at him and smiles, “ seems like you knew it would”

“ Nah I wasn’t sure but I had a flicker of hope” 

“ That’s it” Zayn shouts!

Niall looks at him confused. “ What’s it?”

“ Flicker” Zayn says, “ that is the name of your new label” 

Niall rubs his chin and hums. “ Flicker” he repeats, “ I love it” 

He squeezes Zayn tighter and Liam turns his head to them before he reaches his hand back for Zayn to take which he does happily.


	13. All that matters at the end of the day is you love who you love there ain’t no other way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end i originally had a longer epilouge planned but I wanted to just end it on a cute note and not go so deep. I wanted it to end in Wolverhampton because that is where Liam’s story began . I hope you guys enjoyed it i have some ideas for another fic but i would love your opinions on how i did with this one there is always room for constructive criticism:)

He stood there freezing as the snow fell on him, deep in thought he took a few deep breaths. He wanted to turn around, get back in his warm car and have a good cry but then he felt a warm hand squeeze his and when he looked up those golden eyes that he loved so much made him feel safe. Liam let out a breath and looked back down at his sisters grave. He hasn’t been here in a year not since the day they buried her and the emotions he was feeling came flooding back but this time he didn’t feel like they were crushing him he felt like being here with Zayn to hold him steady they were setting him free. Free from the guilt and shame that had consumed him for all those months. Zayn held his hand tighter when the tears started to fall. They stood there in silence for a long time before Liam knelt down and placed a kiss on his sisters stone. When he stood back up he wrapped his arms around Zayn and whispered “ Thank you for coming with me” Zayn placed a soft kiss to his lips and said “ I’ll go anywhere as long as I can be right next to you Liam” They walked hand and hand back to Liams car and set off for his parents house. They landed in Wolverhampton at 3:00pm and the first stop was the cemetery Liam needed to see his sister he needed to get that closer before he could enjoy the holidays with his family and Zayn. 

When they pulled into the drive way Liams mom was bursting through the front door to greet them with open arms. 

“ oh my baby has finally come home” she squealed

Liam wrapped his mom up in a big hug while Zayn grabbed their bags from the trunk. 

“ are you sure it’s okay we stay here mum I can call the Inn I’m sure they have rooms available”

“ oh non sense” she says. “ There will always be a place here for you son and you too Zaynie you two are getting married after all” she winks and Zayn lets out a small laugh. 

When they get inside Liam’s dad is in the kitchen stirring a pot of stew, “ Hi pop” Liam says as he throws an arm around his dad. “ Liam my boy so good to have you home, you too Zayn” Zayn smiles and says “ good to see you Geoff” 

Karen comes in behind them “ dinner is about ready boys go upstairs and put your bags away and wash up” 

Liam nods and leads Zayn up the stairs to his old bedroom that looks exactly the same as it did when he lived here. The curtains were Batman and the desk he used to sit and do his homework at was still in order. Liam sighs and flops onto the bed. 

“ I feel like I just stepped out a time machine” he chuckles and Zayn is standing there looking around just taking it all in. 

He smirks at Liam and asks “ If I pull back that comforter am I going to find Batman sheets?” 

Liam smiles that cheeky smile that makes Zayn’s knees weak and says “ why don’t you come over here and find out” 

Zayn steps closer and Liam pulls him on top of him pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. When they break the kiss Liam is looking up at Zayn with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. 

“ why are you looking at me like that Leeyum?”

Liam sucks in a breath and looks deep into Zayn’s eyes “ because you are beautiful Zee I am so helplessly in love with everything about you and I can’t even believe that you’re mine” 

Zayn drops his head into the crook of Liams neck and nibbles at it a little and Liam lets out a soft moan.   
He wraps his arms tighter around his fiancée and thrusts his hips up. Zayn starts to laugh before he scrambles off of him. 

“ nope..no way Liam not in your childhood bedroom and definitely not while your parents are downstairs preparing dinner”

Liam sits up and whines “ babyyyy are serious? We are here for 2 weeks are you saying that we can’t make love for 2 whole weeks?”

Zayn snorts at him “ oh its love making now? Last night it was fucking my beautiful brains out”

Liam lets out a loud laugh and pulls Zayn back to his lap “ you know I only say that stuff to turn you on it’s always love making when I’m with you babe” 

Zayn hums and rubs his nose against Liam’s “ looks like you will have to be creative because there is no way I am risking your parents hearing us and your kinky ass likes to make me get loud” Liam groans and rest his head on Zayn’s shoulder “ we should of got a hotel” Zayn just nods. 

“ boys dinner” Karen yells up. 

Liam lets go of Zayn so he can stand up “ We aren’t finished here Malik soon to be Payne” 

Zayn whips his head around and says “ I am not going to be called Zayn Payne you are crazy” 

Liam burst into a fit of laughter “ oh my god that sounds so ridiculous I never even thought of how silly that would sound, I suppose because I love you and since you did ask me to marry you I could be a Malik” 

Zayn leaps into Liams arms and kisses him hotly and when he pulls off Liam is gasping for air “ what was that for?”

Zayn smiles and says “ for being the most wonderful man I’ve ever met I can’t wait to be your husband you make me so happy Liam” 

Liam kisses him gently and Zayn is pushing them back towards the bed, when Liam falls onto it Zayn straddles him. 

“ mmmm I thought you said no loving making in my parents house” Liam is saying through a smirk. 

Zayn just grinds down on him and licks into his mouth. Liam is moaning when Zayn starts kissing his neck and he can feel his jeans getting tighter. He rubs his hands up and down Zayn’s back then pulls the shirt over his head. He will never get tired of having Zayn naked on top of him it really is a beautiful sight. He takes one of Zayn’s nipples in between his fingers and begins to rub them together Zayn lets out the most pornographic moan he has ever heard and Liam slaps his hand over his mouth to silence him. 

“ babe Jesus Christ for someone that is so scared of my parents hearing you aren’t really trying to be quiet” 

Zayn whispers “ I’m sorry but god Li you drive me crazy” 

There’s a knock on the door before the knob is starting to turn “ DON’T COME IN ZAYNS CHANGING” Liam yells. Zayn jumps off him so fast he almost face plants onto the floor. 

“ oh sorry Love I don’t know if you heard me dinner is ready” his mom is saying from the other side of the door. 

“ Ya we heard mom be right down” liam replies. 

When they hear the foot steps walk away from the door they both burst out laughing. 

“ see this is why we won’t be making love while we are here” Zayn is shaking his head and throwing his shirt back on. “ and now I have to change my pants” 

Liam just laughs and says “ I will call the Inn tomorrow”


End file.
